The Jedi Path Series: 4 The Homecoming
by TamsynDell
Summary: Zak's life is endangered when he travels back to his homeworld, Belarid, where Force sensitives are shunned and most modern technology is forbidden. A.U. with O.C.'s. As always, all reviews are welcome.
1. Unwelcome Visitors

**The Homecoming**

**Seven months after the thwarted invasion of Naboo staged by the New Trade Alliance, Obi-Wan travels with Zak to Belarid, Zak's homeworld, to fulfill the new mandate added to the Jedi Code so that Zak can meet his family. **

Chapter 1 Unwelcome Visitors

Zak stared out the cockpit window as the ship made its final approach. His master, Obi-Wan, sat next to him in the pilot's chair.

"It will be alright, Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

Zak did not answer; his stomach was tied in knots as he thought about the impending meeting. It was not that he was afraid, but he was certainly not looking forward to it.

"Zak, I promise, if things do not go well, you and I will turn right around and go home." Obi-Wan continued.

"I really don't want to do this at all, Master." Zak replied.

"I know, but Master Yoda does; he is very wise and he usually knows what's best." Obi-Wan answered.

"Then maybe he forgot what it was like for me before." Zak said.

"I don't think so, Padawan; he thinks this is something you have to face for your own good." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know, Master; I just…I just can't do it." Zak stammered.

"I'll be right there with you, Zak; I won't let anything happen." Obi-Wan assured him as he expertly glided the ship into place on the landing pad. "And just remember, _you_ aren't doing this, _we_ are."

Zak nodded and unbuckled his harness while Obi-Wan shut the engines down and unstrapped himself.

They gathered their rucksacks and Obi-Wan lowered the boarding ramp. He could feel Zak's tension increasing and he put a steadying hand on his shoulder; sending him Force strength and the deep resonating love that he and Anakin had discovered together. Zak's tension eased and by the time the ramp had hit the ground, Obi-Wan's Padawan was ready to face the meeting he so dreaded. Obi-Wan patted him lightly on the back, Zak looked up at him trustingly and together they walked down.

Obi-Wan was taken by surprise when he did not spot the party they were to meet. Instead, only a dour looking man waited for them at the foot of the ramp.

Obi-Wan and Zak both bowed politely to him.

"I'm sorry; I'm afraid I don't know who you are." Obi-Wan said.

"No, you wouldn't; they couldn't be here, they were too busy…working." The man told them. "I'm to take you to them…in the fields."

"That was not the arrangement that was agreed upon before we left Coruscant." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know nothing about any arrangement. All I know is that I am to bring you to the field." The man answered.

Zak remained silent during this brief exchange, but Obi-Wan could feel the boy's anxiety rising once again.

"Zak, I think we have to go there to meet them." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered quietly.

"I told you, Padawan; it will be alright." Obi-Wan reassured him before they followed their guide to a waiting wheeled vehicle.

"You're probably wondering why we don't use more…modern equipment here." The guide said.

"No, we did some research before we came here, so we understand that some technological advances go against custom." Obi-Wan answered, knowledgeably.

"Oh, well, yes; you're right. We also aren't too keen on your types either." The man replied.

"Yes, we are also aware of that; and we have no intention of staying any longer than we have to." Obi-Wan said. "The Jedi do not interfere in local affairs unless invited, this mission is of a personal nature and we will only be here a short time."

This seemed to satisfy their guide, who climbed into the vehicle and waited for the Jedi to settle before heading off along a dirt road near the landing pad.

After about half and hour, the guide turned the vehicle off the dirt road into a large field filled with strangely colored plants. He maneuvered the vehicle along a small trench along one side until he reached the middle of the field.

"Well, this is it; they're in there." He announced as he waited for them to get out before turning back toward the dirt road.

"Wait a minute; where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I was asked to bring you here and drop you off. No one said anything to me about staying." The man answered as he continued toward the road.

"Master, what do we do now?" Zak asked.

"Well, first we take care of the business at hand and then we'll just have to walk back." Obi-Wan answered.

They plunged into the field, Obi-Wan taking the lead and Zak following in his wake. Obi-Wan carefully picked his way through the plants so as not damage them. Several minutes later, they came upon three people working the field, a man, a teenage boy and a woman. The boy looked up from what he was doing, eyeing them both warily and Zak stepped back in surprise. The boy looked like him. The woman glanced up for a moment, shot Zak a nasty look and went back to her work. The man stood up and came forward.

"This was not part of the agreement when they took the boy. We did not want to see him again, ever." He said. "You should not have brought him here."

"Well, that part of the Jedi Code has changed. Zak is required now to meet you; we will not stay long, but you must understand, this is necessary." Obi-Wan answered. "You were told this by Master Yoda several weeks ago; arrangements were made."

"I never agreed to anything; you're lucky I even sent someone to bring you out here. Now since you're here, and since we have work to do, I suggest you help. That is unless you think this work is beneath you." The man said.

Zak swallowed hard; he had somehow known it would come to this. Why had Master Yoda sent him here?

"I don't know what the customs around here are, but on Coruscant it's polite to introduce oneself. I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and, of course, this is your son, Zak." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"I am Servus Perrin, my wife Sala and my son Terak." The man answered. "Now, we've done what that little thing wanted, what more do you want?"

Leaving sounded like a very good idea to Zak; however, he knew that Master Obi-Wan was not quite ready yet.

"Well, I would think you'd want to know what your son has been up to…" Obi-Wan started.

"My son has been here with us; this boy is a freak, an abomination." Servus replied, cutting the Master off.

Zak took several steps back; he had not been more than four when the Jedi had brought him to Coruscant, but he remembered those words very well.

"Zak is a very talented Jedi; strong in the Force; he is neither a freak nor an abomination. He has done many things you should be proud of." Obi-Wan replied as he put a reassuring hand on Zak's shoulder.

"We begged them to take him; if they had not, he would have been shunned and turned out. He should be dead….to us, he has been dead for a very long time." Servus answered. "Look, I don't have time to stand around and talk pleasantries with you; we have to work around here. So if you want to stick around, you have to work too."

Zak looked up at Obi-Wan, pleading.

"It's a long way back to the ship, Padawan; why don't we stay a little longer." Obi-Wan asked.

Zak nodded, his stomach was doing flip-flops and his mouth was so dry he could not speak.

"It will be alright, Zak; I promise." Obi-Wan assured him.

Zak worked alongside his brother; he could sense the hostility in the older boy and the longer they worked together, the more unbearable the feeling became. Finally, just before dark, Servus called it a day.

"I suppose since you worked so hard, we could probably feed you." He said.

"Oh no, we wouldn't want to impose." Obi-Wan replied hastily. "Zak and I should really be heading back."

"Nonsense, it's much too far; it'll be dark before long and you don't want to be wandering around in the dark." Servus told him.

"Servus, I don't want that boy…" Sala began.

"Hush, woman; it's only for one meal; what harm can he do in that short of time." Servus answered.

"Mother's right, I don't think he should…" Terak started to agree.

Obi-Wan, hearing the direction the conversation was going, glanced over at Zak, standing miserably off to one side well within hearing range.

"Come on, Padawan." He said as he put a hand on the boy's shoulder and started to walk toward the dirt track. "I should not have brought you here."

"It's alright; at least it's over with." Zak answered.

"Well, if we move quickly enough, it shouldn't be too dark when we get back to the ship." Obi-Wan replied.

"…my better judgment, but I suppose it wouldn't be safe to let them go off into the dark like that." Sala relented.

"Then you'd better catch them, because they've just gone down the lane." Terak said. "Although I don't see why it should matter; they're both just a couple of…"

But Servus was no longer listening; he had set off at a stiff jog after the pair.

"Jedi, Hey Jedi; I really think it would be wiser for you and the boy to stay with us until morning. You don't know what comes out after dark here." He said as he caught up to them.

"No, I don't think so. It's pretty clear that Zak is not welcome." Obi-Wan answered. "I should have known better than to think he would be."

"Look, I have to admit, the boy's a…well he's different. That's not accepted around here by anyone, including me. But you're here now and it would be better if you stayed the night with us." Servus said.

Obi-Wan looked at Zak; the last thing he wanted to do was to make Zak more miserable than he already was, but he was concerned about the dangers Servus had spoken of, he could not take the chance of endangering the boy's life.

"Alright, we'll be gone by morning." Obi-Wan finally conceded as he felt Zak's spirit sink. "It's going to be fine, Zak."

The walk to the Perrin house was uncomfortably silent. Terak continued to eye Zak with suspicion and something bordering on hate. Obi-Wan could feel it, and if he could then he knew Zak could too. He could sense Zak retreating within himself and reached out to him…_"It's all right, Zak; together remember? We're doing this together." _

The tense uncomfortable silence persisted through dinner and afterwards, Zak and Obi-Wan retreated away from the family. They were not welcome and they could sense it. For Zak, it was particularly difficult. He had vague memories of these people, and from what Obi-Wan could get from his Padawan, they had not been happy ones. For reasons Obi-Wan could not understand, Zak was told to sleep with his estranged brother. When Obi-Wan questioned this decision, he was told it was not his place to decide where guests would stay. Obi-Wan slept on the floor near the far wall.

"You're a freak, you know that?" Terak said as Zak settled into the bed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way; I thought you were my brother." Zak answered sadly.

"You're a freak; you should have died when you were a baby. They should have killed you." Terak went on.

Zak ignored him; it no longer mattered to him what these people thought. They didn't want him, but the Jedi did. Master Obi-Wan was more like his father than the one who had given him life. Perhaps, he thought, Master Yoda was right in sending him here after all.

Near morning, Zak awoke with a start as he landed on the floor; Terak has pushed him out of bed. Rather than get back in, he dressed quietly and slipped out into the common area, Master Obi-Wan was still sleeping soundly so he silently left the house. The sun was just peaking up over the horizon and the air was still a little cool. Zak began to walk; he let his feet and the Force guide him until he came to a rocky overlook. He looked over the edge to the ground about fifteen meters below him. Strewn with rocks, it looked a forbidding place. He sat down to meditate.

Terak turned over to find he was alone. Curious, he dressed, thinking that the freak had merely left the room. But he was not in the common room either. That would mean only one thing; he was not in the house. He put on a light jacket and slipped outside. Zak's footprints were clearly visible in the morning dew and Terak had merely to follow them in order to find Zak.

When Obi-Wan awoke, he sensed instantly that his apprentice was not in the house. He pulled his boots on and was nearly to the door when Servus came out of the room he shared with his wife. The man did not look at him; it was as if Obi-Wan was not even there. Finally, Obi-Wan decided it was time.

"I haven't seen Zak, have you?" Obi-Wan asked quietly.

"No, why should I care where that boy goes. We gave him away, and it's lucky for him that you took him in. Do you know what we do with abominations here?" Servus told him.

"Zak is not an abomination, he is extremely Force sensitive. He's gifted, and you should have thanked the maker for having been given such a child." Obi-Wan replied.

"He, and all of you, for that matter, are mistakes, mutations. We don't allow that kind of thing here; when he was three, he spilled his food dish without touching it. When he was three and a half, he lifted Terak up off the ground. It was then that we knew he was not right." Servus explained.

"Not right? Did he hurt Terak when he levitated him? Did spilling food on the floor do any permanent harm to anything?" Obi-Wan asked, wondering why Master Yoda would ever have considered bringing Zak to this place.

"It doesn't matter; he wasn't normal, he had to go." Servus answered. "The usual way of dealing with this kind of thing is to just kill it. But Sala, even though she didn't want him, couldn't have him killed. Someone from the government suggested the alternative as a possibility if he passed certain tests.

"When they came, we were told we would never have to see him again if he was suitable. He was, and we said good riddance." He finished. "At first, they thought maybe he was too old, apparently they take infants, but I think they understood that he would be put down if they didn't take him."

"Put down? He was a little child." Obi-Wan replied, appalled.

"No, he was a freak." Servus corrected.

Obi-Wan turned away, trying to push down the negative feeling of disgust that was rising up. Without another word, he picked up his rucksack and then went into the other room to get Zak's. They would not stay here any longer. He was halfway to the door when he sensed that his apprentice was in trouble.

"Where's Terak?" He demanded.

"What? How dare you talk to…" Servus began.

"Where is he?" Obi-Wan demanded again.

"I don't know; probably outside. Maybe he went with the boy." Servus answered.

"If he's done anything to Zak…" Obi-Wan threatened as he left the house, slamming the door behind him.


	2. A Life in the Balance

Chapter 2 A Life in the Balance

Sala came out of the bedroom, "What was that all about?" She asked.

"I think Terak has gone after the boy." Servus answered.

"Really?" Sala replied. "Well, it's his own fault for coming back here."

"I know but that Jedi was rather upset; I hope he doesn't do anything, you know…freakish." Servus said.

"It's against the law, he wouldn't dare." Sala answered.

"I've heard these Jedi types think they are above the law." Servus replied.

"Well, then I guess he'll pay the price for that, won't he." Sala said.

-----------

Zak felt Terak coming before he saw him. All the hate and suspicion he had felt the previous day had increased ten fold. Zak braced himself, Terak was going to fight him.

"There you are, boy." Terak spat out.

"What do you want; I haven't done anything to you." Zak replied.

"You were born; you should never have been allowed to live this long." Terak answered as he balled his fist and aimed a blow at Zak's head.

Zak easily dodged the blow and moved away from him, "Master Obi-Wan and I are leaving today; and I'll never be back." He said.

"It's too late for that, boy; you should have stayed away in the first place." Terak said as he swung again.

Zak dodged the second fist, but slipped a little on the rocks and nearly toppled over the edge of the outcropping.

"Look, I don't want to fight you; you're my brother…." Zak told him.

"Don't call me that; you freak." Terak screamed at him and then aimed his fist at Zak's midsection.

Again, Zak dodged away, but Terak was closing in on him, forcing him closer to the edge of the rocks, "Stop this, Terak. There's no reason for it." Zak pleaded as he backed up a little further.

"Well, can a Jedi fly? Let's find out." Terak wondered as he threw his weight at Zak.

Zak made a split decision, he could take his brother with him over the edge, dodge out of the way completely and let his brother fall, or…he Forced pushed his brother back as he went over the edge.

Terak did not understand what happened to him at first; one moment he was throwing himself at the freak and the next, he was sailing through the air in the opposite direction. He caught a glimpse of the boy as he disappeared over the edge of the outcropping. He picked himself up quickly, walked over to the edge and looked down.

-----------

"Uh oh." Luke said suddenly after piling a block on top of the one Leia had just put down.

"What, Lukie?" Leia asked as she put another block next to his.

"It's Sackie; he's lost." Luke told her.

"Lost? Whatya mean, Lukie?" Leia asked.

"Not sure. I better tell Daddy." Luke answered then picked himself up and walked out into the hallway.

Leia got up and followed him out. But Anakin was locked in his meditation room; Luke then went to the kitchen, "Mommy, I gotta talk to Daddy." He said.

"Daddy's busy right now, honey; you'll have to wait until he's finished." Padme told him as she put one hand on her ever-expanding belly.

"No, can't; this is 'portant." Luke replied.

"Nothing is that important that it can't wait for another half hour." Padme answered.

"Mommy, Sackie's lost. I gotta tell Daddy." Luke blurted out, hoping she would then understand.

"Zak is not even here, Luke; how could he be lost?" Padme asked.

"I know, Mommy; we gotta talk to Daddy." Luke said again.

Padme took a good look at her son's face, and that was enough to tell her that he was deadly serious, "Alright, Luke; this better be good." She said as she dried her hands and followed them down the hallway to Anakin's private room.

She pushed the button that would let Anakin know that she needed to speak with him; within a minute, the door slid open and a shirtless Anakin stood in the doorway, "This better be good; I was conversing with Qui-Gon." He said, irritably.

"I'm sorry, Annie; but Luke said it was important." Padme replied.

"Sackie's lost, Daddy." Luke told him.

"Lost? He's…uh oh…did you just feel that, Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Uh huh." Luke answered.

"What does it mean, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"Trouble; leave me for a few minutes, I'm going to try and speak with Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he turned back into the room. "Oh, and in the meantime, contact the Temple and see if you can find out where they are."

"Yes, of course, darling." Padme replied, then turned back down the hall.

-----------

The tracks left by the morning dew were gone, but Obi-Wan did not need them; he reached through the Force and allowed it to guide him to the place where Zak had gone to meditate. When he reached the outlook, it was deserted. He walked over to edge and looked down; and there, lying among the rocks was his Padawan. Acting quickly, and not giving himself a chance to think about whether Zak was even still alive, he pulled his repelling line from his utility belt, pounded the hooked end into a rock, and repelled down to the place where his apprentice lay. When he reached the ground, he touched Zak's head and was relieved to find that at least he was not dead. Zak was lying on his side, and Obi-Wan carefully turned him onto his back. Zak's eyes fluttered open for just a moment, "Zak?"

"Sackie's lost." Zak mumbled.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, but Zak said nothing further.

A quick assessment of Zak's injuries told Obi-Wan that his right leg was broken; he had several broken ribs, a dislocated wrist and serious head injury. Obi-Wan did not want to move him, but it did not seem as if he had a choice; as gently as he could he picked his Padawan up. Zak whimpered softly, "I'm sorry, Padawan; but I have to get you out of here." Obi-Wan said.

Somehow, he managed to get Zak back up to the outcrop and made his way back to the Perrin's house. Not having a free hand, he kicked the door with his foot. Moments later, Sala opened it, "Did he fall?" She asked.

"I don't know; but he needs medical attention right now. Where is the nearest medical center?" Obi-Wan answered.

"We have a hospital in town; I guess that's what you might need." Servus replied.

"Can you take us there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I suppose I should." Servus answered reluctantly.

"Yes, he is your son." Obi-Wan reminded him.

Servus did not respond and moved past Obi-Wan to the door, "This way." He said.

Obi-Wan followed him out and around the side of the house to a wheeled vehicle similar to the one that had brought them out here the day before, "Where is Terak?" He asked.

"I don't know; I haven't seen him all morning." Servus answered. "Why?"

"I'd just like to talk to him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I don't know where he is at the moment; and it looks the boy needs help now." Servus said.

Obi-Wan carefully laid Zak down in the back seat then took his cloak off and covered him with it.

Sala joined them, carrying their rucksacks, "Here, I don't expect you back here, so you might as well take them now." She said.

"I thought you might want to come with us." Obi-Wan offered as he took the packs from here hand.

"Why? I told you before, I only have one son; this one I want no part of." Sala answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly and got in the back with Zak.

To Servus' credit, he drove carefully, avoiding most of the bumps and holes in the dirt track. Once they reached a paved driveway, the going was smoother and Servus increased his speed.

Obi-Wan maintained a constant connection with his apprentice; he could feel Zak weakening and Obi-Wan sent his own Force strength to him. _"Obi-Wan?"_ Obi-Wan had never been so relieved to hear that voice in his head. _"Anakin." "Luke told me Zak was lost." "He's hurt; badly hurt." "Where are you? I'll come." "Belarid." "Are you connected with him now?" "Yes." "Then I can send my Force strength to him through you." "Thank you, my brother."_ Obi-Wan felt a surge coming through him and into Zak and the result was immediate; Zak's breathing improved. _"That should help until I get there. I'll leave right away." "Thank you." "May the Force be with you." _ Obi-Wan felt Anakin draw back; he was not gone, he never was now. Ever since their encounter on Naboo, Obi-Wan could always feel his brother and he assumed that Anakin could feel him as well.

"Master Anakin is coming, Zak; hold on." Obi-Wan whispered softly.

-----------

Anakin came out into the hallway and nearly ran into Padme waiting for him there, "I have to go." He said.

"I've just talked to Master Yoda; Obi-Wan and Zak are on…" Padme said.

"Belarid; and that's where I'm going." Anakin replied.

"What's happened, Annie?" Padme asked.

"Zak's been hurt; I need to go there to help him." Anakin answered.

"I gotta go too, Daddy." Luke said as he came from down the hallway.

"No, I don't think so." Anakin countered.

"I think we should all go, Anakin." Padme said.

"What? Look at you, you're seven months pregnant, Padme." Anakin protested. "And I'm not hauling my children all over the galaxy."

"We're going, Anakin." Padme said firmly.

Anakin knew better than to argue with her when she took on that tone of voice, "Alright, but make it quick; we're running out of time." He conceded.

-----------

Obi-Wan gathered Zak up in his arms and carried him swiftly inside what Servus had referred to as a hospital. He knew that the Belaridians rejected many forms of higher technology, but he was unprepared for the lack of modern equipment in this place. Obi-Wan did not see a single droid; the staff seemed to consist entirely of living beings. An attendant, a short blue alien, approached and, seeing the serious nature of Zak's injuries, quickly directed Obi-Wan to a nearby treatment room.

"Put the boy down; there will be a doctor with you shortly." The attendant said before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Obi-Wan gently laid Zak on the exam table and put his hand on the boy's head, "It's alright, Padawan; you'll be alright." He said quietly and he sent him another surge of Force strength.

Moments later, a man entered; this man, Obi-Wan assumed, was a doctor, "What have we here?" The doctor asked.

"This is my apprentice, he's fallen from a great distance." Obi-Wan answered.

"You're Jedi." The doctor said.

"Yes, is that a problem? He's badly injured." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, we have a policy here about treating these kinds of people." The doctor explained.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know, people who are….different." The doctor answered.

"Why? Look at him, he can't hurt you." Obi-Wan replied.

The doctor hesitated.

"All I ask is that you help him enough so that I can take him home." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well then, I need permission from his family." The doctor said.

"The Jedi are his family. You have my permission." Obi-Wan answered.

"That's highly irregular." The doctor replied.

"Perhaps, but his family gave him to us; we are responsible for him." Obi-Wan explained.

"But you see, he should never have reached…" The doctor began.

"I don't believe this; you're just going to let him die because he's 'different'?" Obi-Wan interrupted.

The doctor looked down at Zak and then over at Obi-Wan, "Alright, I'll see what I can do." He finally answered.

"Thank you; as soon as you've stabilized him, we will leave." Obi-Wan said.

"You said he fell? How far?" The doctor asked.

"About fifteen meters." Obi-Wan answered.

"You should not have moved him, he could have a broken neck." The doctor told him.

"No, I checked; his leg is broken and he has some broken ribs, but his neck is not injured." Obi-Wan replied.

The doctor eyed him suspiciously, "Now how would you know?" He asked.

"I'm a Jedi; I can sense that kind of thing. What I'm most concerned with is his head." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, I'm going to send him down for a scan. I'm also worried about internal injuries; if he fell that far, he's bound to have ruptured something." The doctor said.

"Thank you, Doctor." Obi-Wan answered, gratefully.

"I'll just go find an attendant then. I'll be right back." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and when he had gone, turned his attention back to Zak, "There, you see? Everything has been taken care of; you'll be all right. I'm just sorry that I brought you here to begin with; it was a mistake." He said as he stroked Zak's forehead. Blood had caked the side of his head and matted on Zak's budding Padawan braid that extended just below his ear. There was a sink in the room and, needing something to do, Obi-Wan wet down a towel and went about cleaning the blood out of it. By the time he was finished, the doctor had returned with an attendant and a wheeled gurney.

"We'll be taking him down now; it should not take long." The doctor said as the attendant helped him move Zak to the gurney.

"I'm going with him." Obi-Wan stated.

"No, that's not allowed." The doctor replied.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're not taking him anywhere without me." Obi-Wan told him with a wave of his hand.

"We're not taking him anywhere without you." The doctor repeated.

The attendant finished securing Zak to the gurney and Obi-Wan followed him as Zak was wheeled out of the room and down to a lift at the end of the hall. An Abyssin, Obi-Wan assumed was a security guard, stood waiting for them by the lift. The attendant pressed a button on the wall next to the lift and immediately, the door slid open and he pushed the gurney in and Obi-Wan and the doctor entered behind him. The Abyssin followed them and he focused his single eye on Obi-Wan; Obi-Wan stared back impassively.

When the lift door opened, the guard followed them down the hallway and to the room where Zak's tests would be conducted.

"You may wait out here, Durm; if there is trouble, I will call you." The doctor said as the door opened and the attendant pushed Zak's gurney in.

"We're not here to cause trouble, Doctor; I just want you to treat my apprentice." Obi-Wan countered.

"I'm not taking any chances; your kind can't be trusted." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan could only shake his head and wonder why all the people here seemed to be wary of Force sensitives.


	3. It Was Necessary'

Hello, loyal readers!

I'm going out of town for a few days, so I thought I'd put another chapter up before I leave; unfortunately, this one is a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise to post an update as soon as I get back...

* * *

Chapter 3 'It Was Necessary'

Upon entering the room, Obi-Wan, again, was struck with the lack of technology here. In place of the scanning equipment he was used to, was a large machine taking up half the space in the room. Zak was placed on a platform extending from the middle of the machine and when he was in position, the platform slid inside. There were no hand scanners, common throughout the galaxy, here; and that, apparently, was why they could not diagnose Zak in the treatment room. The machine hummed to life and a view screen revealed the extent of Zak's head injury.

"Ah, just as I suspected; see that, Jedi? A hairline fracture." The doctor said. "It could have been much worse; we won't even need surgery to fix that."

"Surgery? You mean you would have opened up his skull?" Obi-Wan sounded incredulous.

"Yes, of course; it would have been necessary. It may still be necessary if there is swelling." The doctor said matter-of-factly.

"In most systems, there are less…crude ways of treating that." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, not here; it's forbidden." The doctor said a little defensively. "Now lets see what else we have…yes, four ribs, uh huh…hmm…yes that looks alright…oh, that's not good."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Looks like one of his kidneys. We'll have to go in and fix that." The doctor replied. "Oh, and his spleen does not look good either."

"What kind of surgical equipment do you have here? Do you have laser technology, or is that forbidden too?" Obi-Wan asked.

The doctor glared at him, "Our surgical technology suits us just fine and should be good enough for this…your boy here." He answered.

"I'm sorry, Doctor; it's just that compared to the rest of the Republic, you are a bit behind the times here." Obi-Wan explained. "I'm concerned that Zak will not get proper care."

"He'll get the treatment he deserves." The doctor said.

"That's what concerns me. I know the way you deal with Force sensitive children." Obi-Wan replied. "I assure you, if Zak dies because of something you do, there will be trouble. The Chancellor holds the Jedi in high regards and, in particular, this one."

"Is that a threat, Jedi?" The doctor asked.

"No, that's a promise." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Then I assure you, I will do everything I can." The doctor answered and then turned back to the view screen. "Hmm…yes, there's the break, not too nasty; I should be able to set that without a problem."

"What about his wrist?" Obi-Wan asked.

"His…oh, I'll just back it up…there…hmm…that's pretty straight forward, I can just pop it back into place." The doctor said. "There is one thing we have to take care of first; I must have the consent of his natural parents."

"I thought we had already gone through this…" Obi-Wan started.

"Look, I've gone against policy by even doing this much. I need parental consent before I'll do anything else." The doctor finished as the comm on the wall beeped. "Just a minute."

The platform slid out and the attendant moved Zak back to the gurney.

"Well, it seems that his father is waiting in the lobby. So we should be able to take care of the consent question." The doctor said.

This relieved Obi-Wan, but he wondered why Servus had stayed after Obi-Wan had brought Zak in. Accompanied once again by the security guard, they returned to the main level. Servus was waiting in by the lift when the door opened.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Servus." Obi-Wan said as Zak was wheeled out.

"Had to, didn't I? I know the rules here; they need my permission to treat him." Servus answered.

"So, are you here to give that permission? Or watch him die?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Look, I have no desire to see the boy die; I just want both of you out of here." Servus told him.

"Really? So you had nothing to do with what happened this morning?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.

"How do you know he didn't just lose his balance and fall?" Servus asked.

"Because he's not that clumsy, or stupid for that matter. He didn't just fall, he was pushed." Obi-Wan answered.

"That's a pretty harsh accusation. Is that why you wanted to know Terak was?" Servus asked.

"Yes; I have a feeling that he pushed Zak off that outcrop." Obi-Wan replied.

"You have no proof of that, Jedi; and even if he did, no one here would blame him." Servus said, his voice rising in anger.

"Oh, I have no doubt about that. But you had better hope he pulls through because the Chancellor will not let whoever is responsible for this get away with it. There will be an investigation in any case." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, you've got your consent, Jedi; but this is your fault for bringing him here in the first place." Servus replied.

"Believe me, I already know that." Obi-Wan answered and turned away.

With the consent form signed, the doctor began addressing the injuries he could treat immediately. Obi-Wan watched every move; knowing their sentiment toward them, he could not bring himself to trust this doctor. Zak's head injury, the doctor felt, should be his first priority.

"Shave his head first, Bellak." He instructed.

The attendant, Bellak, nodded and started to do as the doctor ordered.

"Wait; do not take off that braid." Obi-Wan ordered.

"I'm sorry, Jedi; but…" The doctor replied.

"It's important that he keep it and there's no reason why you can't leave it on. The wound is no where near it." Obi-Wan said, cutting him off.

The doctor scowled, "Very well, leave it, Bellak." He said.

With the area around the injury shaved, Bellak cleaned it carefully and then held his head so that the doctor could examine it more thoroughly, "It will need to be stitched." He announced.

Bellak went over to the counter, picked up a curved needle and a package of black thread.

"What are you going to do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sew it up; it's the only way it will heal." The doctor told him.

"There is an easier way to do that." Obi-Wan replied.

"Not here." The doctor answered as he inserted the needle into the skin on one end of the wound.

Obi-Wan watched the whole procedure, wincing every time the needle penetrated his Padawan's skin. When he was finished, the attendant held Zak's head while the doctor wrapped it in a cloth bandage.

"Aren't you going to use bacta?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We don't use that here." The doctor answered.

"But why not? It will prevent an infection from taking hold." Obi-Wan said.

"We don't use that here." The doctor repeated. "I don't think I need to give you any other explanation."

Obi-Wan shook his head; all the medical advancements that were available to them and they would not accept any of them.

When he finished bandaging Zak's head, he moved down to his wrist. Without ceremony, he yanked it back into place. Obi-Wan winced, there had to have been a gentler way of doing that. To ensure that it stayed in position until it healed, the attendant splinted it and wrapped it tightly.

Next, Bellak removed Zak's boot and slit his pant leg. The doctor then felt for the break by touch and manipulated it carefully back into place while Bellak mixed up a thick white liquid and soaked bandages in it, "Alright, I'm ready now, Bellak." The doctor said.

With the doctor holding the leg still, Bellak began to wrap the liquid soaked bandages around it until the entire leg from the ankle to the top or his thigh was encased in a thick layer of the material.

"Shouldn't you make it more rigid?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It will be when the plaster hardens." The doctor answered.

"Can't you just use a plasticine cast?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan sighed, the sooner he got Zak out of this place, the better.

Finally, Zak's tunic was cut off, exposing a dark bruise on his right side.

"This must be where he landed and where the internal damage is." The doctor explained. "Hopefully, I should be able to repair it without having to remove anything."

"What?" Obi-Wan responded.

"There may not be any other way." The doctor replied.

"I guess there isn't; at least not here." Obi-Wan said, with a twinge of disgust in his voice.

"Look, I'm sorry; but that's what you get for bringing him here in the first place." The doctor answered.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, "Just do what you have to do." He said wearily.

"I'll do what I can." The doctor vowed as Bellak handed him a needle, "A sedative." His answer to Obi-Wan's unspoken question.

Within the next few minutes, needles were inserted in both of Zak's arms and a tube was placed in his mouth and inserted down his throat. Two lines ran from the needles in Zak's arms; one, the doctor explained, was plasma to replace any blood loss there might be during surgery and the other was simply a saline solution that would allow them to administer any drugs they would need. The tube in Zak's mouth was hooked up to another machine that the doctor said would anesthetize him. A small patch was placed on his chest and hooked up to monitor to track his vital signs.

Bellak inserted a syringe into the saline bag and emptied its contents into it. For Obi-Wan, the sensation was immediate; he could no longer feel his apprentice in the Force, "What have you done?" He asked in shock and horror.

"Only what was necessary; don't worry, it's only temporary." The doctor answered calmly.

"You've cut him off from the only thing that has been keeping him alive." Obi-Wan exclaimed.

"I did what I was required to do by law. It's a safe and effective way to deal with these…abominations."

The doctor answered. "The effect of it will wear off in time; but he must be controlled while he is here."

"Controlled? He hasn't done anything." Obi-Wan replied.

"He might have." The doctor said. "As you might."

Too late, Obi-Wan sensed what was coming next; Bellak jabbed a needle into his shoulder.

"_Anakin!"_

-----------

"Sackie's gone, Daddy." Luke cried out.

"What do you mean, Luke?" Anakin asked.

They were halfway to Theed City by then.

"Gone, I can' feel him no more." Luke replied tearfully.

Anakin stopped the speeder.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" Padme asked.

"You drive." Anakin answered as he hopped out of the speeder.

Padme moved over with some difficulty and Anakin hoped into the passenger's seat and closed his eyes as Padme started forward again. Anakin reached out to establish communication with Obi-Wan and for a moment, it was there. _"Anakin!" _He heard his brother say and then it was gone…completely gone as if Obi-Wan had been cut off from the Force altogether. Not for a long time, had Anakin been completely without the feeling of his brother's presence, "NO!" He cried out aloud.

"Annie? What is it?" Padme asked in alarm.

"He's gone, Padme; completely gone, I can't feel him at all. We have to hurry." Anakin answered.

Padme complied by pushing the speeder into a higher gear.

-----------

Obi-Wan staggered as the drug took immediate effect. He did not lose consciousness or even control of his motor functions, but the drug blinded him in a way that could not be explained. He could no longer feel the Force or anything connected to it. Anakin was gone, his intuitiveness had dissipated and so had the strength he had always drawn on through the Force, "Why have you done this?" He asked. "We have done nothing to you."

"It was necessary." The doctor answered.


	4. A 'Normal' Life

Hello, back again with a new chapter; but, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how this all plays out...at least THIS part of the story. Thank you all again for reading!

* * *

Chapter 4 A 'Normal' Life

"Wrong I was, to send Zak to such a place. Sorry I am that this happened." Yoda told Anakin when the younger master contacted him upon arrival at the base.

"I'm going to find them, Master Yoda." Anakin said with determination.

"I know this. But careful, Anakin; hide your power from them you must." Yoda replied.

"Why?" Anakin asked.

"I suspect that behind this the Belaridians are." Yoda answered.

"But why, Master?" Anakin asked.

"Superstitious they are, Anakin; the mysteries of the Force they do not understand. Fear they do anyone who appears different in this way." Yoda told him.

"What did they do? I can't even feel Obi-Wan at all. Is he dead, are they both dead?" Anakin asked.

"No, feel their passing I did not; did you?" Yoda answered.

"No, but then what's happened?" Anakin asked.

"Know that I do not; severed somehow, were the ties they had with the Force. That is why care you must take or severed your tie will be as well." Yoda replied.

"I will, Master." Anakin assured him.

"May the Force be with you, Anakin." Yoda said.

"Thank you, Master Yoda; I will contact you as soon as I have any news." Anakin promised.

Yoda's image faded and Anakin turned to Padme who had been in contact with Bail Organa.

"I heard most of that. What are you going to do, Annie?" Padme asked.

"What Master Yoda told me to do; be careful." Anakin answered nonchalantly. "What did the Chancellor have to say?"

"That he's sending a squad of clone troopers right away. The trouble is that Coruscant is so far away, that it could take a while for them to get there." Padme informed him.

"Yes, I expected as much; it's up to me to do this then." Anakin said.

"It's up to us." Padme corrected.

"No, now that I have a suspicion of what's going on, I don't want you or the children anywhere near Belarid." Anakin argued.

"We're going, Anakin." Padme declared; and Anakin knew he had no choice but to let them all come with him.

-----------

Obi-Wan's only thought now was to get his apprentice away from these people. He lunged forward, but was tackled from behind by the attendant. Obi-Wan shoved Bellak away and made another attempt to reach Zak.

"Durm! We need you." The doctor called out.

The door flew open and the Abyssin rushed in, wrapping his arms around Obi-Wan and throwing him to the ground. Still, Obi-Wan struggled and managed to free himself from the guard. The doctor went to the door and called for additional security. Even without the ability to use the Force, the Jedi Master was able to resist the efforts of both the attendant, Bellak and the security guard, Durm; he reached Zak and started to remove the devices hooked up to him. His effort was thwarted, though, when two additional guards appeared in the doorway. It took these two extra guards, Durm and Bellak to finally bring Obi-Wan down; even then, he continued to fight them until the doctor injected a paralyzing drug rendering him completely helpless. They started to drag him out of the room.

"No, let him stay; just make sure he can't try something like that again." The doctor said.

"Why don't you just let us go?" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I told you I would help this boy; and that's what I'm trying to do." The doctor replied.

"You've already taken away what little chance he has by cutting him off from the Force. He'll die unless I can get him to a proper medical center." Obi-Wan explained as Durm handcuffed his arms behind his back.

"Then that is as it should be; he has lived longer than any abomination has a right to." The doctor answered.

"Right? What gives you the right to decide who should live or die?" Obi-Wan asked. "Zak is not an abomination, he is gifted with the ability to sense the Force; he has done only good with that ability. You should be helping me get the treatment he needs to save his life."

"I'm trying to save his life." The doctor insisted.

"With this crude equipment? You don't even have the proper surgical instruments; you said yourself that you may have to remove his kidney. If he were in an up-to-date facility, that would not be necessary." Obi-Wan argued.

"You will be silent now; or I will take measures to see that you do." The doctor stated.

Durm hauled him into a sitting position and Obi-Wan hung his head in sorrow. His only hope now was that Zak would be strong enough to endure what this doctor intended to do to him and that Anakin would arrive soon. He felt an unfamiliar surge of anger then; at Master Yoda and the Council for insisting that he bring Zak here, at Anakin for amending the Code and, most of all, at himself for not questioning the Council's decision in the first place.

"I'm sorry, Zak." He murmured.

From his place on the floor, Obi-Wan could not see what the doctor was doing, he could only listen to the instructions the doctor was giving to Bellak.

"Clamp that off." The doctor said. "Yes, that's it. Now, let's see…yes, that did it."

He turned around and looked down at Obi-Wan.

"I have salvaged his kidney; now I'll see what I can do about the spleen." The doctor said before turning back to his work.

"Alright, move that a little…yes, I can see it now. Not as bad as I suspected; let me see what I can do here." He continued. "Hmm…yes, that will work...but what's this?"

He turned again.

"I did not have to take his spleen either; however, there is some damage to his liver. I'll see what I can do." The doctor informed him.

"Hmm….I think if I cut out that part…yes, it's just a small area…clamp that off, Bellak…that will do…let me see it now…yes, that's it then…I don't see anything else…" The doctor said and then turned one last time. "I've done what I can; we'll just have to wait and see."

Then he turned back again, "Shall we close him up now?" He said to Bellak.

A few minutes later, the doctor moved away and Obi-Wan could see the incision line, sewn shut, on Zak's right side.

"Bring the Jedi a chair; he should be allowed to stay here." The doctor ordered Bellak.

"Yes, Doctor." Bellak answered obediently and left the room.

"I'm sorry about all this, Jedi; if you had just been more cooperative, it would not have been necessary to subdue you." The doctor said as he observed Zak's vital signs on the monitor.

"If you had not cut him off from the Force, none of this would have been necessary." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hmm…it looks as if the boy is not going to be able to breathe on his own; I'll just have to leave this in." The doctor said as if he had not heard Obi-Wan's last statement.

"That's because he can't draw from the Force and I can't either. If only you had not done this to both of us, I would be able to help him." Obi-Wan told him.

"I did what was necessary; what was required. If the boy lives, then he was meant to live; and if he dies…well, it would be fitting if you consider what he is." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry for you." He said.

"Be sorry for yourself, Jedi; I have given you a chance at a normal life and you refuse to accept it. Instead you wish to remain an abomination and, worse, you have doomed the boy to this too." The doctor replied.

Obi-Wan said nothing.

Bellak returned, followed by Durm carrying a chair.

"Ah, good; just put it down there, next to the bed…yes, that will do." The doctor instructed.

Durm pulled Obi-Wan up, but his legs buckled so Durm dragged him to the chair and dropped him into it.

"I think you can uncuff him, and then just cuff one hand to the arm of the chair." The doctor told him. "We don't want him going anywhere just yet."

Durm did as the doctor instructed and Obi-Wan's arms fell limply to his side. Durm attached one end of the handcuff to Obi-Wan's wrist and the other he fastened to the arm of the chair.

"The drug should be wearing off soon. I have other patients to attend to, I will be back to check on the boy in a little while." The doctor said. "Durm will be right outside this door, so I would think twice about trying anything."

He turned to leave, giving one last instruction to Bellak, "Elevate the boy's leg." He said and then was gone.

Bellak attached a metal post to the end of the bed; at the top of the post was a hook with a sling dangling from it. He adjusted the height of the sling and then placed Zak's casted leg into it.

"If you need anything, Jedi, Durm is right outside; you can tell him." Bellak said before leaving Obi-Wan alone with his Padawan.

"Just hold on a little longer, my apprentice; I know Master Anakin is on his way." Obi-Wan told the unconscious boy lying next to him.

When he could move again, Obi-Wan put his hand to Zak's cheek and stroked it gently, "I'm sorry, Zak; just hold on, just hold on a little longer." He encouraged.

He moved his hand down to Zak's arm and sighed wearily; all that had taken place since early morning had left him exhausted. Unable to draw strength from the Force to stay awake, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Knowing that he could not fight it, he laid his head on the side of the bed and closed his eyes. Is this what it was like to be normal, he thought; then he dreamed….

_It was just after the Clone Wars; Anakin's trial had already taken place. In fact, he had moved to Naboo to be with Padme and their children. The Council suggested he take on another apprentice and he did not oppose this idea. There were so many younglings eager to become apprenticed to Obi-Wan Kenobi, but one stood out among all the others. He had been watching Zak for quite sometime; meditated long and hard about it and finally decided Zak should become his next Padawan. Young Zak was overjoyed at the prospect and yet humbled by Obi-Wan's decision. Obi-Wan could sense an underlying feeling of unworthiness, and yet, could not pin down its source. Master Yoda informed him of the circumstances surrounding his early childhood, and armed with this knowledge, determined that he would convince Zak of the invalidity of those feelings. The dream progressed to their trip to Naboo, the return of Anakin's terrible nightmares and on to his abduction by Amedda's hired henchmen. He could see the desperate look on Zak's face as he pushed him into the escape pod. "Why," was the last thing he heard before being shot down and taken off the transport. He felt again the pain as Amedda hit him with the force lance and the anguish of knowing that Anakin could be killed trying to free him. Anakin appearing in the doorway of his cell and Zak waiting outside that cell. Recovering on Naboo and back to Coruscant for the trial…_

"Jedi, wake up." Bellak said, shaking Obi-Wan out of the dream.

"What do you want now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've brought you something to eat; I understand from the boy's father that you haven't had anything since last night." Bellak answered.

"No thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, I understand; you think we might have drugged it. Well, don't worry about that; the dose I administered to you will last a long time." Bellak assured him.

"That's very reassuring, but I don't want your food." Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, I'll just leave it here, if it's all the same to you, in case you decide you're hungry." Bellak replied as he set the tray on the floor next to the chair.

"Do what you like; it's not as if I have a choice here, now do I?" Obi-Wan said irritably.

"That's your own fault; isn't it." Bellak replied.

"No, that's yours; all of you." Obi-Wan corrected. "Your superstitions have done this."

"You don't know anything about our beliefs; how dare you judge us." Bellak answered defensively.

"And yet, you have passed judgment on my apprentice, on me and on everyone who possesses the ability we have." Obi-Wan replied.

Bellak left the room without responding. Obi-Wan sighed heavily, how can you alter the idealisms of an entire planet? _"Please hurry, my brother."_ He thought, knowing Anakin could no longer hear him. He put his head down and lapsed into sleep once again….

_Yes, the trial, a sham from the very beginning. Grel and Borlac secretly working together; an altered Order 66…the reappearance of Baylor Grant…Zak's kidnapping and ill-treatment…recovering at_…

"Jedi." The doctor said, shaking him awake.

"Now what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just wanted to check on the boy and you're in the way." The doctor answered.

Obi-Wan moved as far as the chair would allow and the doctor checked the incision on Zak's side, lifted his eyelids looked at the monitor and then turned back to Obi-Wan.

"He has stabilized." He said with satisfaction.

"Good, now you can let us go." Obi-Wan replied.

"Not so fast; you will have to answer to the charges brought against you." The doctor informed him.

"What charges?" Obi-Wan demanded to know.

"Assault on my attendant for one, and then there's the matter of the mind trick you used on me, accusing the son of a well known citizen of committing a crime….shall I go on?" The doctor explained.

"Fine; you want to charge me with all those things, go right ahead. But contact the Chancellor's office and have someone come for Zak." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh no; I'm afraid that will not be possible. You see the boy here is a Belaridian, and subject to Belaridian law. Under that law, he is considered an abomination; if he lives, he will spend the rest of his life in alienation away from normal society." The doctor said.

"That's barbaric." Obi-Wan replied with disgust. "The rest of the Jedi know where we are; and when the Chancellor is informed, you will have to answer to him."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we." The doctor answered. "You'd better eat something, Jedi; it may be a while before you get anything else."


	5. The Governor of Naboo

Since you had to go the whole weekend to find out what happened after chapter 3, I think it's only fair that I end the suspense, at least for the time being... I GUARANTEE you're going to absolutely love this one!

* * *

Chapter 5 The Governor of Naboo

"No." Obi-Wan replied.

"Suit yourself, Jedi." The doctor said. "I'll be back in again to check the boy."

He went toward the door and then looked back at Obi-Wan, "I'll fix it with the authorities so that you can stay with the boy for a day or two." He promised and then left.

Obi-Wan was determined not to eat anything these people offered him; after what they had already done, he could not trust them. He knew that Anakin was on his way; he may not have been able to feel his brother in the Force, but he knew him well. He would come, and it would be less than two days; it would only be hours. His only concern was whether Zak could hold out that long.

-----------

"Sir, you're leaving again? You're becoming unreliable." Dav said.

"I really don't think that's any of your business." Anakin replied. "Just tell me you have the yacht ready to go."

"Yes, sir; of course." Dav answered.

"Fine, we'll be leaving right away." Anakin told him and then turned to Padme, "I really wish you'd change your mind. It worries me; you heard what Master Yoda said. They hate Force sensitives; that means me, the twins and the little one inside you."

"Do they have a way of detecting that?" Padme asked.

"Well, no I don't think so, but…" Anakin replied.

"Then how will they know I'm carrying one?" Padme wondered.

"Well, they won't but…" Anakin answered.

"And as for Luke and Leia, we can leave them on the yacht." Padme reasoned.

"Oh right; all by themselves?" Anakin said.

"Yes, certainly. They are very good at amusing themselves; they'll be fine." Padme replied.

"Yes, I'm sure they will be; Luke will probably try to pilot the ship." Anakin answered sarcastically.

"Oh, Annie; we can keep them out of the cockpit." Padme told him.

"I don't like it." Anakin said.

"I know you don't, but Luke seems to think he has to come; maybe there's something he knows that we don't." Padme answered.

"I don't know; maybe you're right." Anakin wavered. "And we're wasting time arguing."

"Yes, so we had better get going then." Padme said.

-----------

Obi-Wan's back ached, he had tried to stand, but when he did so, the handcuff fastened around his wrist cut painfully. He wondered how far away Anakin was and how soon he would arrive. Zak had not stirred and the doctor had not removed the breathing tube from his throat. He was hungry and thirsty but did not dare take anything given to him. Never in his entire life had he experienced the nothingness of being without the Force. Even when the Dark Side had clouded it, it had still been there. Now it was as if he were looking into a void, there was just nothing. He put his head down on the side of the bed again and closed his eyes. _"Help me, Master."_ He thought in vain, he knew Qui-Gon could not reach him either.

Sometime later, Obi-Wan was not sure how long, the doctor and Bellak returned. They checked the incision line in Zak's side and then, apparently satisfied, wrapped a bandage around his middle. The doctor lifted his eyelids again and nodded.

"Well, he appears to be holding his own." The doctor announced and looked down at Obi-Wan. "I suppose it would be wise to let you stand up and walk around."

Obi-Wan would not even look at him.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best; Bellak, bring Durm in." The doctor instructed.

Bellak went to the door and called the security guard in.

"Durm, I'm going to let the Jedi walk around for a moment or two; watch him." The doctor said.

Durm brought up his blaster and trained it on Obi-Wan, "No problem, Doctor." He replied.

"Bellak, go ahead and release him." The doctor ordered.

Bellak unlocked the cuff around Obi-Wan's wrist and hissed at the raw bleeding skin where the cuff had cut into it. Obi-Wan quickly covered it with his other hand and stood up.

"Thank you." He said politely as he crouched down to stretch cramped leg muscles. He did not intend to challenge the security guard; he would probably end up dead and where would that leave his Padawan. No, he would wait, Anakin, he was sure, was very close now. The doctor let him stretch and walk around the room for ten minutes before ordering back to the chair. He complied obediently and placed his arm so that Bellak could refasten the cuff around his wrist.

"No, no; that will never do. Durm, look what you've done; you clamped it down too tight. Now we'll have to use the other wrist." The doctor said.

"That won't be necessary." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, it doesn't bother you then?" The doctor asked as he squeezed it tightly.

"No." Obi-Wan answered.

"Really? Well, I think we should at the very least treat it, don't you?" The doctor asked, releasing his grip.

"I don't really care." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I do. Bellak, bring the astringent over here." The doctor ordered.

Bellak did as requested, and the doctor dampened and a cloth with it and touched it to Obi-Wan's raw wrist. It caused a painful burning sensation, but Obi-Wan did not give the doctor the satisfaction of showing a reaction to it. He stared impassively back at the doctor, who looked slightly disappointed as he wrapped the cloth around Obi-Wan's wrist.

"That will do." The doctor said and fastened the cuff snugly back in place. "You'll be taken into custody in the morning, that's the best I could do."

"Then tomorrow morning will be fine." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, well, I will be back later to check on the boy." The doctor said. "Come Bellak, Durm."

"I don't believe we'll still be here in the morning, Padawan." Obi-Wan said when they had gone. "I'm very sure that Master Anakin will be here long before then."

He stroked Zak's face, "All you have to do is just stay with me for a little while longer." He told him.

Zak, of course, remained still and silent and Obi-Wan sat back, sighed heavily and rubbed his wrist. Whatever the doctor had put on that cloth was causing an annoying irritation; he pulled the cloth out from under the cuff and tossed it away. When the doctor returned two hours later, he did not miss seeing it laying on the floor where Obi-Wan had dropped it, "Hmm... This isn't doing any good down here." He said.

"It fell off." Obi-Wan replied innocently.

"Oh, I see; then perhaps I should put it back on." The doctor answered.

"No, it's all right. Besides then you'd have to free my hand and I might attack you." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I only came to see if the boy is ready to travel." The doctor replied.

"Why? Where are you taking him?" Obi-Wan asked suspiciously.

"I'm not taking him anywhere. But it seems you both are wanted on Naboo; I should have known the Jedi were not to be trusted." The doctor answered.

"Naboo? We haven't been to Naboo in months." Obi-Wan replied in mock surprise. "What is it we were supposed to have done?"

"Destruction of government property, apparently." The doctor told him. "Unfortunately, we will not be able to deal with the boy as we would have liked, but we dare not go against a planetary governor on this."

"You mean the governor has come here in person?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, yes; whatever it was you did, it must have been very serious." The doctor answered. "I was told to have the boy ready to go immediately."

"I think I'd rather take my chances here." Obi-Wan said.

"Sorry, Jedi; this is something I have no control over. I guess you'll just have face up to what you did on Naboo. Too bad about the boy, though." The doctor said as he pulled the needles from Zak's arms and unhooked the machine that was helping him breathe.

"Wait; what are you doing? I thought he needed that?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well, no, not really; it was purely a precautionary measure. I will leave the tube in his throat, however, just in case he needs assistance on the way to Naboo." The doctor answered.

"But you said he couldn't breathe on his own." Obi-Wan argued.

"That was just after the surgery; he was weaker then." The doctor replied as he pulled the monitor patch from Zak's chest. "Durm, we're ready now."

Durm entered the room sporting his blaster; he was followed closely by the doctor's attendant, Bellak and the 'governor' of Naboo.

"Good, you're all here then. Bellak, release the cuff on the chair and secure the Jedi's hands behind him. Governor, unfortunately, the boy is unable to walk; would you like us to bring a gurney or…" The doctor said.

"No, that's fine, I will carry the boy. I would have Kenobi do it, but I don't think it would be wise to free him." The tall golden haired 'governor' said.

"No, not wise at all. I could have a gurney sent if you wish." The doctor suggested.

"No, no; I'm in a bit of a hurry; I will take the boy myself." The governor replied.

"Oh, yes, very good, very good." The doctor answered.

"Has there been any trouble?" The 'governor' asked.

"No, should we have expected any?" The doctor said, nervously.

"Possibly, yes. This one has often worked with a former Jedi called Skywalker. Nefarious character, he is; you're lucky he hasn't shown up to rescue Kenobi and the boy yet. He can be very dangerous." The 'governor' told him and shot a look at Obi-Wan who was holding his left hand over his mouth.

"It was fortunate for us that you arrived here before then." The doctor replied.

"Yes; is the boy ready to go?" The 'governor' asked.

"Oh, yes, of course." The doctor said. "Move out of the way, Jedi."

Obi-Wan, whose hands were now secured behind his back, stepped to the side so that the 'governor' could pick Zak up. He did so carefully, as the doctor removed Zak's leg from the sling.

"Alright, I have him." The 'governor' said as he cradled Zak securely in his arms. "Did Kenobi bring anything in with him? I will need to confiscate that as well."

"Yes, of course, of course; that should be…yes, it's all right here." The doctor replied as he located both rucksacks.

"Weapons, these Jedi types always carry…umm…laser swords, silver handled things. Have you seen anything like that?" The 'governor' asked.

"Oh, yes; Durm, what did you do with those things?" The doctor asked.

"I'm sorry, Doctor, I have them right here." Durm answered as he pulled them from his belt.

"Just put them in one of these, and then make Kenobi carry them. He might as well do something useful." The 'governor' ordered.

Durm placed the lightsabers in Obi-Wan sack and hung both of them around Obi-Wan's neck.

"Well, I have other patients I must attend to. If you're ready, Governor, I will have Durm escort you to your ship." The doctor said.

"Yes, I would like to be on my way as soon as possible. I'm worried that Skywalker will make a rescue attempt; we wouldn't want that to happen here, now would we." The 'governor' replied.

"No, absolutely not." The doctor answered as he held the door for the 'governor'.

They started down the hallway; the doctor went the other way with Bellak and Durm followed them with his blaster pointed at Obi-Wan's back. Servus Perrin stood near the reception area.

"Who are you, and where are you taking the boy?" He asked.

"I, sir, as if it were any of your business; am the governor of Naboo. This two are my prisoners and I am returning with them to Naboo." The 'governor' informed him.

"Oh, leaving then, are they?" Servus asked.

"Yes, they are definitely leaving." The 'governor' confirmed.

"Good riddance." Servus answered.

"And who are you? If I may ask." Anakin wondered.

"I am…that is I…well…I fathered the boy." Servus stumbled around for this answer.

"Ah, I see." The 'governor' replied and walked on.

A pregnant woman stood in the middle of the hallway; as they approached, she clutched her belly, moaned loudly and bent over as if she were in terrible pain.

"Keep walking." The 'governor' mumbled softly to Obi-Wan.

"But…" Obi-Wan started.

"Never mind, just keep walking." The 'governor' mumbled.

"Help me, please." The woman cried.

Durm hesitated and the 'governor' looked back, "It's alright, I can take it from here." He told him.

The result being that Durm holstered his blaster and helped the pregnant woman to the nearest seat.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"Shh…it's alright; it's just part of the plan." Anakin assured him. "Trust me."

Obi-Wan nodded and kept right on walking. He could still hear Padme moaning behind him and resisted the urge to turn around. When they reached the door, the door attendant opened it for them and they stepped outside into the darkness of night. Obi-Wan had not realized how long he and Zak had been sequestered there.

"This way." Anakin said as he led Obi-Wan around the side of the hospital.

"What now?" Obi-Wan asked as they rounded the corner.

"Now, be patient; and wait. Padme will be out in a few moments." Anakin answered.

"That was a little risky, wasn't it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Every plan has risks, Obi-Wan; this was Padme's choice to make. Padme's idea actually." Anakin told him.

"She's very brave, your wife." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I know; sometimes too brave, I think." Anakin replied.

"I think so too. Umm…Anakin, could you…" Obi-wan said turning his back on him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anakin answered and released the handcuffs with a slight hand movement. "I for…Obi-wan…"

"Just of a little of the good doctor's handy work." Obi-Wan replied as he rubbed his wrist. "I'll have a med droid look at it later."

"Good, because it looks bad." Anakin said. "In the meantime, there's med kit on the yacht."

Obi-Wan nodded; Anakin was right; whatever the doctor had applied to it had turned the raw mark into a blistered mess.

Anakin shifted Zak's weight in his arms, "Come on, Padme." He mumbled.


	6. Luke's Prediction

Chapter 6 Luke's Prediction

Obi-Wan peered around the corner, "Here she comes." He announced.

"What took you so long?" Anakin asked sternly, "I was starting to worry."

"I had to make it look good, didn't I? I had one of the attendants check my vitals and then I had just rest a little, you know." Padme answered and then got a good look at the unconscious boy in Anakin arms, "Oh, Annie, I didn't realize he was going to be this bad."

"Well you heard what his…er…mother said." Anakin replied. "Anyway, let's get out of here before they realize what we've done."

"His mother? You met her?" Obi-Wan asked as he followed him down the small alley.

"Well, it's the only place I knew where to look; Master Yoda said that's why you were here. I couldn't feel you and it scared me." Anakin said as they hurried along. "When we've gotten away from this place, I want you tell me how that happened."

"The how I can tell you right now. It was some kind of drug, they gave to Zak first and I was too slow to stop them from giving it to me too." Obi-Wan answered. "I should have never brought him here, Anakin; I should have trusted my instincts."

"Zak's mother said he fell; that doesn't feel right." Anakin said.

"That's because I don't think it is. I think his brother pushed him." Obi-Wan answered. "How much further?"

"Just up ahead; his own brother? What's the matter with these people?" Anakin replied.

"I don't know; but I'm certain of one thing, I will never bring Zak back here." Obi-Wan told him.

"No, I can't say as I blame…oops." Anakin said as he stopped short at the end of the alley.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Trouble, I think." Anakin answered. "Look."

Obi-Wan looked at what Anakin was seeing several security officers standing around Anakin's speeder.

"You brought a speeder here?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Well, I didn't know this place was so backward." Anakin said in defense.

"I'll handle this." Padme said authoritatively as walked around both of them before they could stop her.

"What does she think she's doing?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You're asking me? Being Padme, I guess." Anakin answered.

As they watched, Padme burst into tears right in front of the officers, "You have to help me." She cried.

"What is it, Madam?" One of them asked.

"Robbed, I've been robbed!" She sobbed and then pointed. "They went that way."

"But, Madam, you came from over there." The officer said, pointing to where Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting.

"Yes, I know, but they dragged me there and ran off, I'm sure I saw them go that way." She answered, hysterically.

"How long ago did this happen?" Another asked.

"Oh, I don't know; I was just so afraid to move. I don't know how long I stayed in there." Padme replied tearfully. "Please, they've taken everything; couldn't you just run down there and check for me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Menik can stay here with you and we'll just have a look; alright?" The first one said.

"Oh, that would be so kind, I would be so grateful if you could do that." Padme answered, still weeping.

"That was pretty clever." Obi-Wan said.

"She never ceases to amaze me." Anakin replied, as she shifted Zak again.

"Is he getting too heavy? Would you like me to take him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, it's alright; besides, if we have to run for it, I can draw on the Force to help me, you can't." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan looked away.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; I can't imagine what it must feel like to be…I'm sorry." Anakin said.

"How far along are you, Madam?" Menik asked.

"Very far, seven months." Padme answered drying her tears with a kerchief.

"Well, I'm sure glad they didn't hurt you." Menik told her.

"Oh, they wouldn't have hurt me." Padme replied.

"What? But I thought you said…" Menik started and stopped as he turned to see a blaster pistol pointed at his face. "Look, I…"

"We don't want any trouble." Padme said.

"Time to go." Anakin said as he started toward Padme with Obi-Wan on his heels.

"We?" Menik said.

"Yes, my wife, my friends here and me." Anakin answered as he came up behind him.

Menik's eyes grew wide, "You're that Jedi. How did you get out?" He asked.

"The governor of Naboo arrested us." Obi-Wan answered, smiling.

"You won't get away with this, you know." Menik warned.

"Oh, we already have. You haven't seen us." Anakin said with as much of a hand gesture as he could manage.

"I haven't seen you." Menik repeated dazedly.

"The poor pregnant lady was picked up by her husband." Anakin said, gesturing.

"The poor pregnant lady was picked up by her husband." Menik repeated mechanically.

Obi-Wan put a hand to his mouth and looked away. Anakin had become very good at this, he thought.

"The thieves must have taken the speeder." Anakin said.

"The thieves must have taken the speeder." Menik repeated.

"After they knocked you out." Anakin said.

"After they…" Menik did not get a chance to finish before Padme beamed him with the blaster pistol.

"Oh, that was good." Obi-Wan said as he jumped into the back seat of the speeder.

Anakin lowered Zak carefully into Obi-Wan's lap and the Master cradled him tenderly as Anakin helped his bulging wife into the passenger seat and then jumped in. The engine roared to life and he moved swiftly through the streets, collecting shocked stares from everyone they passed.

"We have to get away from all these people, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"I know that, I'm trying." Anakin answered as he turned down an uncrowded side street, only to discover he had turned into a dead end. "Blast." Then he whipped the speeder back the way they had come.

"Anakin why don't you just go up?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Oh, I never thought of that." Anakin replied; he turned the nose of the speeder up until he was above most of the buildings and then headed to where he and Padme had hidden the yacht.

Less than half an hour later, Anakin descended to a small clearing and there was the silver Naboo yacht, gleaming in the moonlight as if welcoming them back. No vehicles were in sight, and Anakin could detect no danger through the Force. He landed as close to the ship as he could and then hopped out to help Padme before gathering Zak up in his arms. Padme activated the boarding ramp and walked up followed by Anakin, with Obi-Wan bringing up the rear. The twins, as Padme had predicted, had managed to amuse themselves without getting into trouble and now ran to greet them.

"Whatsa matter with Sackie? Is he sleeping?" Leia asked.

"No, Leia, Sackie's sick." Luke answered solemnly.

"Oh, no; will he get better?" Leia asked as she started to cry.

"I dunno." Luke told her.

"Sackie can' die; he just can'." Leia sobbed.

"Stop it you two, he's not going to die." Anakin assured them as he carefully placed Zak on one of the sleeping couches. "But he's hurt very badly, so you have to be really quiet around him, alright?"

"Yes Daddy." They both promised.

"Obi-Wan, why is there a tube in his mouth?" Anakin asked.

"Hmph; they put that in there to put him under so they could…" Obi-Wan put his hand over his mouth and turned away. "So they could cut him open."

"What?" Anakin asked. "Why would they do that?"

"That's the way they do things around here, Anakin; no modern equipment at all. As you noticed, no speeders, no decent diagnostic medical equipment, no bacta…" Obi-Wan answered.

"No bacta! That's, that's…" Anakin stammered.

"Barbaric, yes and they cut him open, Anakin, and…" Obi-Wan had to pause, "and sewed him back up."

"Sewed him back up?" Anakin repeated as if he had misunderstood. "You mean with a needle….no."

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Strap in back there, I'm taking off." Padme called from the cockpit.

Obi-Wan secured Zak to the sleeping couch before sitting down and strapping on his harness.

"I'm going up front." Anakin said as he finished harnessing the twins. "I want to try and contact the Republic transport and let them know what's happened. I'll be back once I've made the jump."

"Republic transport?" Obi-Wan echoed.

"Yes, I'll tell you all about it when I come back." Anakin promised.

Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin left the compartment and moved forward. He reached over and touched his Padawan's arm, "I told you, didn't I? Now, stay with me a little longer; it's almost over, Padawan." He said.

"Can he hear you, Master Obi?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, Luke, I hope so." Obi-Wan answered.

"I can' feel him anymore; will I ever be able to 'gain?" Luke asked.

"Yes, someone gave him something that took him away from you; but he'll be back." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Good, 'cause I miss him." Luke replied.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I do too." He said.

Obi-Wan felt the familiar sensation of entering hyperspace and a few moments later, Anakin returned.

"I've contacted the transport…" Anakin began.

"What transport?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you; Padme contacted Chancellor Organa and he volunteered a transport and squadron of Clones. He was very upset when he learned what had happened. I think the Belaridians are going to have a lot of explaining to do." Anakin explained. "Anyway, they are going to go on to Belarid and pick up the ship you left there. I don't think they'll have any trouble; it seemed as if there are some things they respect."

"Yes, like the Governor of Naboo." Obi-Wan said, smiling.

"Yes." Anakin laughed and smiled back. "Clever plan my wife came up with, wasn't it?"

"Oh, yes; luckily no one there had actually met the governor or you would have had a lot of explaining to do." Obi-Wan replied. "But, Anakin, why did you bring your family along?"

"I didn't have much choice, really, Luke told me he had to come; he cried when I tried to leave him and Leia behind and Padme, well, you know Padme." Anakin explained.

"Yes; I can imagine." Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, something very strange happened when I found Zak; He regained consciousness for just a moment and he said what sounded like 'Sackie's lost.'."

"That's what Luke told me, that's exactly what he said, 'Sackie's lost.'; it seems the connection between them is getting stronger. I wonder if Zak will remember anything." Anakin replied.

"I don't know; I wonder if he'll even remember what happened to him." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, the Chancellor sent a medical ship along with the transport; they are going to alter their course and rendezvous with us so that Zak can get the care he needs as soon as possible. We should be there in just over an hour." Anakin told him.

"Good." Obi-Wan said and rubbed his wrist absently.

"We should do something about that." Anakin said as he fished under the seat for the emergency medical kit. "What was wrong with that doctor, anyway?"

"Superstition, fear, I don't know; the whole planet seemed to be like that. They shun Force sensitives, even the children. That's what would have happened to Zak if the Jedi hadn't taken him. Servus told me that they have even gone so far as to…put them down." Obi-Wan answered as Anakin applied bacta to Obi-Wan's wrist and bandaged it.

"Put them down? You mean kill them?" Anakin asked. "I wonder how many have slipped through the Jedi testing."

"I don't know. All I know is that Zak's own family considers him an abomination; they didn't want anything to do with him." Obi-Wan replied.

"That's sick." Anakin said.

"I know." Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's interesting what they reject, though. No modern vehicles, but they sure aren't opposed to using blasters, now, are they." Anakin observed.

"No, or modern testing facilities to see what works to eliminate Force sensitivity." Obi-Wan added.

Anakin turned deadly serious then, "Is it permanent?" He asked.

"I don't know, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered truthfully.

Anakin swallowed, the thought of never feeling his brother's presence within the Force ever again…it was incomprehensible, "It can't be permanent." He said firmly.

"I hope you're right." Obi-Wan replied.

"What's this, by the way?" Anakin asked as he rapped his knuckles lightly on the cast encasing Zak's leg.

"That, my brother, is their way of stabilizing a broken leg." Obi-Wan told him.

"What? It's so heavy, how could he ever walk around in this?" Anakin asked. "And how would they get it off?"

"I have no idea; and hopefully the med droids will be able to figure out how to remove it." Obi-Wan answered.

Luke unstrapped his harness, climbed up one the sleep couch and curled up next to Zak.

"What are you doing, Luke?" Anakin asked.

"Sackie needs me." Luke answered.

"How do you know that? Can you feel him again?" Anakin asked.

"Nope; I jus' know." Luke replied.

"What about that tube, Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked, "Shouldn't we take it out?"

"No, I don't think we should touch it; I have no idea what might happen if we did." Obi-Wan answered.

"You're probably right it just looks…" Anakin struggled for a word.

"I know." Obi-Wan finished. "You know, never once did they ever call Zak by his name. Not even his own family and they certainly knew what it was; and I told them at that medical center what his name was, but they just referred to him as 'the boy', as if he was not worthy of having one."

"Poor Zak, no wonder he thought you'd rejected him back on Naboo when 'it' happened. He must have thought you would treat him just like his family did." Anakin replied. "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry I started that new policy about this kind of thing; it obviously wasn't a very good idea."

"No, it was a brilliant idea, Anakin; it's just that I think from now on, we had better be absolutely positive that the family wants to see their child, or in the very least, make sure it's safe to bring the child to them." Obi-Wan answered. "Zak is the sorry example of what happens when that precaution isn't taken."

"I agree." Anakin said.

Exhausted, Obi-Wan nodded off and Anakin left the compartment to let him sleep. An hour later, they came out of hyperspace to dock with the medical transport. When Anakin returned to the passenger section, Obi-Wan was removing the straps that had held Zak in place.

"We're coming into the landing bay, Obi-Wan; they have a medical capsule all ready to receive him." Anakin said.

A few minutes later, two Clones entered the ship with the medical capsule and a med droid, "What is this?" The droid asked when its ocular sensors located the breathing tube.

"I understand it was put there to help him breathe." Obi-Wan answered with the shortest explanation he could think of.

"Tsk, tsk; a crude and outdated method." The droid answered. "I will remove it when he is in our facility."

Moving down, it sensed the stitching underneath Zak's bandaged midsection, "Tsk, this is primitive. Who is responsible for this?" It asked.

"We were on Belarid." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…Belarid; yes, they reject modern medicine; primitive, primitive." The droid replied. "I will repair this and…hmmm…I will replace this." It added, indicating the cast.

"Can you get it off?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, it will not be difficult. I do not know why they still use this type of material on Belarid when there are lighter and stronger materials available." The droid answered. "I deduce that he also has had no bacta treatments?"

"No, he has not." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"When was he injured?" The droid asked.

"Early this morning." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…tsk…" The droid responded.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned.

"Optimal recovery would have required immediate proper attention." The droid answered.

"What does that mean?" Obi-Wan asked. "That he will die?"

"Hmm…no…however, recovery may not be complete." The droid told him.

"How incomplete?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I indicated may not, the final outcome is impossible to predict. I will do my best." The droid assured him. "Place him in the capsule."

An hour later, Obi-Wan sat beside Zak as he floated in a bacta-filled tub. The med droid had removed the bandages and stitching from Zak's side and scalp and sealed them. It had withdrawn the tube that had been in Zak's throat after determining that it was not only unnecessary, but also detrimental to Zak's health and removed the heavy cast the Belaridian doctor had put on and replaced it with one of lightweight plasticine; and did the same with the splint on his wrist.

"He is doing very well, Master Kenobi." The med droid informed him. "Better than I had first predicted."

"Well, that's good news." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin called from the open doorway.

"Yes, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"Someone would like to see Zak, if it's alright with you." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan looked up to see Luke standing expectantly next to his father, "Oh, yes, of course." He said, gesturing Luke to come in.

Luke climbed up onto the arm of Obi-Wan's chair and looked into the tub, "Can I touch him?" He asked.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, puzzled.

"Don't ask me, I have no idea what he's up to." Anakin said.

"Sure, go ahead, Luke." Obi-Wan answered.

"He's gettin' better." Luke said after a moment.

"How do you know that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I dunno, I jus' know." Luke answered. "He feels differnt than before."

"Well, that's good to know." Obi-Wan told him as Luke climbed down.

"We can go now, Daddy." He said.

"Are you going back to Naboo then?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only to take Padme and the children home." Anakin replied. "Then I'll be back on Coruscant. Maybe I can help Zak the way I helped you."

"Thank you, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"You are my brother, Obi-Wan." Anakin said in response. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, brother." Obi-Wan answered.

He watched Anakin, holding his son's hand, walk back down the hallway and then reached into the tub and touched Zak's forehead, "Master Anakin is going to come and help you, Padawan." He said.


	7. A Strange Dream

Chapter 7 A Strange Dream

Anakin and Luke boarded the yacht together. Padme had moved to the passenger's compartment where it was more comfortable. She had begun to feel her pregnancy and wanted to stretch out on one of the beds there, "Will Zak be alright?" She asked when Anakin came in to see her.

"I don't know, Padme; Luke seems to think so, but I just don't know." Anakin answered.

"Luke?" Padme asked.

"Yes, he wanted to go see Zak before we left." Anakin replied.

"What is it between those two?" Padme asked.

"Well, Obi-Wan and I have talked about this before; there seems to be connection between them, but it's unusual for there to be one between two younglings." Anakin told her.

"Anakin, will they ever be…" Padme trailed off.

"I don't know; I hope so. I feel empty without Obi-Wan." Anakin answered sadly.

Padme took his hand in hers, "I'm sorry, my love." She said. "Would you like to stay?"

"No, I'll take you and the twins home and then I will meet them on Coruscant." Anakin replied.

"Annie, I didn't ask you what you were _going_ to do; I asked you what you _wanted_ to do." Padme said.

Anakin sighed and shook his head, "It doesn't matter; I'm taking you home first." He answered firmly and then headed for the cockpit before she could argue with him.

------------

"The Naboo yacht is leaving now, Master Kenobi." The med droid informed him, "You may watch from this view window if you wish."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied politely and moved to the window just in time to see the yacht emerge from the docking bay. "Good bye, my friend." He said and then stood watching it until Anakin made the jump to hyperspace.

"Is everything alright, Master Kenobi?" The droid asked when he continued to watch out the window into empty space.

"What? Oh, yes." Obi-Wan answered then turned away from the window and looked down at Zak floating in his bacta bath.

"He really is doing remarkably well, Master Kenobi." The med droid said.

"But you can't tell me if he'll ever regain consciousness, can you." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, Master Kenobi; I am sorry to say that it is too soon to tell." The droid answered, regretfully.

"How long…before you know?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmmm…that will depend on when the swelling around his brain has diminished." The droid told him.

"Swelling? But the doctor on Belarid only said it was a possibility." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm…tsk…No; the diagnostic equipment on Belarid is insufficient, it would not have detected it." The droid replied.

"But then why wouldn't he have told me that?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Hmm…if I may, Master Kenobi, I believe I may have a hypothesis for their reasoning." The med droid interjected.

"Please, tell me." Obi-Wan urged.

"Perhaps they did not want to admit that their medical practices were inadequate." The droid suggested.

"Oh, yes, of course…is this what you meant when you said that Zak should have had proper treatment immediately?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master Kenobi; however, I assure you that my first priority when he was brought here was to administer the proper treatment in order to reduce the swelling as soon as possible. The boy has a very good chance." The med droid assured him.

"The boy…I have a request." Obi-Wan said suddenly.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." The droid replied.

"Could you please refer to him as Zak instead of 'the boy'?" Obi-Wan requested.

"Oh, yes; of course, Master Kenobi. 'The boy' does sound rather impersonal does it not?" The med droid answered. "I should have acquired that information and entered into my databank much sooner. I am sorry."

"Thank you." Obi-wan said.

"Master Kenobi, I did detect a slight degree of dehydration and to a greater extent, lack of nutrients." The droid informed him. "I would like to address this immediately."

"Yes, yes; whatever you think is necessary." Obi-Wan consented.

"Excellent; I will assemble what I need and return promptly." The droid replied, and left the room.

"Well, Padawan; it's not exactly a first class dinner, but it's better than nothing." Obi-Wan said as he brushed the back of his hand across Zak's cheek.

A few minutes later, the droid returned carrying a tray with several clear pouches full of what Obi-Wan thought must be the nutrients and liquids the med droid indicated Zak would need. It laid the tray on a table along the wall and pushed the table up to Zak.

The droid hooked Zak up to lines; talking to him constantly and hung the pouches from hooks attached to the tub, "There now, Jedi Zak; that wasn't so bad, now was it." The droid said and then turned to Obi-Wan, "I will return in a short time to replace the pouches."

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master Kenobi, I now have a request for you." The droid said.

"Yes?"

"I detect an injury to your wrist, would you allow me to examine it?" The droid inquired.

"I had intended to have it checked when we returned to Coruscant." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, there is no reason to wait, I have seen to Jedi Zak, now I should see to you." The droid replied.

Obi-Wan nodded and allowed the med droid to remove the bandage wrapped around his wrist.

"Hmm…tsk…tsk…this is a chemical burn." The droid stated. "Was this treated on Belarid?"

"Yes, but it wasn't a chemical burn when it was treated." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…interesting…what was it treated with?" The droid asked.

"I don't know, I'm not a doctor." Obi-Wan replied.

"May I test it then?" The droid requested. "I will need to know what has caused this before I can treat it."

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan consented.

The droid then took a scraping of blistered skin and inserted it in a slot on its arm, "It should be just a moment." It said. "Tsk…tsk…tsk…tsk…your treatment, Master Kenobi, consisted of a caustic substance. My assessment is that this was a deliberate attempt to worsen the injury."

"Oh, well; that makes perfect sense." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, Master Kenobi, it does not. It is illogical for medical personnel to deliberately cause harm."

The droid answered.

"It does when they think they are doing it for a good cause." Obi-Wan stated.

"Hmm…good cause? I do not understand." The droid said.

"On Belarid, people like me, the Jedi, who have special abilities, are considered abnormalities that must be eliminated." Obi-Wan explained.

"But this would not cause your elimination." The droid countered.

"What if it were left untreated?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Hmm…hmmm…eventually it would develop an infection which…ah…which could lead to elimination." The droid concluded. "That is an unethical practice for medical personnel."

"Oh, I agree; but the Belaridians are very firm in their beliefs; and they believe that all Force sensitives, such as the Jedi, pose a threat." Obi-Wan replied.

"Hmm…tsk…well, I have caught this one in time and will treat it now before it can cause future damage." The droid said as he cleaned the blistered area, applied some kind of ointment, applied a bacta dressing and then wrapped it in clean bandages. "You should have this redressed when you arrive on Coruscant." It said.

"Yes, thank you I will be sure to do that." Obi-Wan promised the droid as it left the room.

Obi-Wan leaned over and stroked Zak's forehead, "Zak; you and I have both been very lucky." He told him.

The droid returned to change the pouches draining into Zak's arms, "He is doing much better, Master Kenobi; I do believe we can forego any further feeding until he is in the medical center on Coruscant." It announced.

"Well, if he's not going to recover from this, I don't see any reason to continue feeding him; I don't want him to keep living like this." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master Kenobi, the outcome of this is far from certain; you must give it time, time for the swelling to diminish. Only then can a proper assessment of his recovery be made." The droid informed him.

"I know that." Obi-Wan answered wearily.

"You are very tired and this is affecting your thought processes; rest, Master Kenobi." The droid said, "You may use one of the beds here if you wish to stay close to Jedi Zak."

"I am very tired." Obi-Wan admitted.

"And it would be advisable for you to take sustenance yourself; I will bring something back for you." The med droid said.

"Thank you; that would be very nice." Obi-Wan replied.

After the droid had gone, Obi-Wan leaned his head one his hands.

"Oh, Zak; how did it come to this? I should never have taken you to that place; I should have followed my instincts and opposed the Council's decision. Now look what I've brought you to." He said dejectedly and with great weariness, "I'm so sorry."

A short time later, the droid returned, as promised with food and something to drink.

"Thank you; just put it down and I'll eat it later." Obi-Wan said.

"No, you will eat it now, Master Kenobi." The droid ordered.

"I'll eat it later; thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master Kenobi, you, as well as Jedi Zak, are my patient. I have seen to Jedi Zak's needs and now I must see to yours. Right now, it is imperative that you take nourishment or you will be of little use to your apprentice." The droid insisted.

Obi-Wan nodded, he could not argue with the med droid's logic. The droid stayed until he had finished and then admonished him to also get some rest.

Finally, Obi-Wan gave in to his exhaustion, "I'll be right over there, Zak; if you need me." He said as he brushed a hand across the boy's cheek and then stood up, stretched and went over to the nearest bed. He sighed heavily as he laid down, letting the exhaustion take him into sleep…

_It is Belarid, Zak has gone and he knows he must find him. Something is wrong, terribly wrong. He questions Zak's father, but gets nowhere and so he goes searching. The Force is guiding him, it has not been taken from him yet, and it leads him to the place,….Zak is down among the rocks, and he fears he may be too late…no, not quite..."Sackie's lost." Zak says, though he does not even know anyone is with him._

_Zak's parents are reluctant to help, their other son, Zak's brother, Terak is missing and he knows, somehow, that this brother is responsible for what has happened. Finally, the father agrees to help, but what help is it when there is no modern medical assistance on this planet? His apprentice will never get the proper care he needs here, but they refuse to let him take Zak off planet. He should be dead, like the others…The others? What others? Abominations, he is told, must be dealt with…, the Force is taken from them both…, and he is forced to watch as a doctor uses his antiquated medical skills to 'treat' Zak. Anakin he knows, though he can no longer sense him, is coming…and so he comes, but he kills Zak instead...with a red lightsaber... " He should be dead, like the others"…._

"Master Kenobi, we are orbiting Coruscant and a shuttle has arrived to transfer Zak to the medical center. He is being moved to a medical capsule now." The med droid said as he shook Obi-Wan awake.

Obi-Wan woke to the void of still being without the Force. He felt a little disappointed; he had thought it might have come back to him by now. A negative thought, unbidden and unwanted, entered his mind…would it ever come back? Quickly, he pushed this thought away…yes, of course it would. He stood up and watched as the Clones who had brought him from the yacht lifted Zak out of the bacta tub and laid him in the waiting medical capsule. Obi-Wan hoped that Zak would suddenly rouse, but he remained unconscious and Obi-Wan knew he would likely remain so if any brain damage had occurred due to his lack of treatment on Belarid.

"Master Kenobi, the shuttle is leaving now." The med droid told him.

"Oh, yes, of course." Obi-Wan replied and automatically moved to gather their belongs, which, he realized, he must have left on Anakin's yacht.

"Are you looking for these, Master Kenobi?" One of the Clones asked, holding up both rucksacks.

"Oh, yes; I don't remember bringing them in; did I?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Master Skywalker gave them to me just before he left." The Clone answered.

"Well, thank you." Obi-Wan replied, as he took the rucksacks and followed them toward the doorway, "You're not coming with us then?" He asked when he realized the med droid had not followed them.

"No, I am integrated to this medical transport; the medical capsule will stabilize him and I have transferred all of Jedi Zak's records to the medical center; they will be prepared to receive him when you arrive." The droid explained. "And you, Master Kenobi, must remember to have your injury redressed."

"I will." Obi-Wan promised.

"Look after your own health, Master Kenobi; or you will do your apprentice little good." The droid added.

"Yes, I will; and thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"You are welcome." The droid answered.

------------

A solemn looking Master Yoda was waiting at the shuttle when they arrived at the docking bay. He shook his head sadly and leaned heavily on his gaffer stick as he watched the Clones take the medical capsule aboard the shuttle.

"Sorry, I am, Master Kenobi, that this has happened. Predict this I could not." The old master said.

"I know that, Master Yoda; I had a bad feeling about this from the beginning and I should have trusted my instincts." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…urged you to do this, the Council did. I knew when Zak came to us that trouble there had been. I forgot that and so myself I have to blame for this." Yoda replied. "And now, missing you both are from the Force. Explain to the Council you must how this could have happened."

"Master Yoda, I will tell you and you can meet with the Council. My place is with Zak right now." Obi-Wan said.

"Hmm…my own counsel will I keep on where you place is." Yoda replied. "Meet with the Council you must, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan relented.

"Excuse me, Master Yoda; but we're ready to leave now." The Clone pilot said from the shuttle doorway.

"Hmm…yes, yes; ready to leave we are as well." Yoda said and hopped up into the shuttle followed by Obi-Wan.

The trip was a silent one. Obi-Wan's thoughts dwelt on Zak's future and his own. Master Yoda, for all his wisdom, had no words of comfort for him. He could not begin to understand what it must be like for Obi-Wan; his Padawan had been badly injured and now he himself had been incapacitated when his Force sensitivity had been lost.

"Know from Master Skywalker I do what happened to your Force sense." Yoda said suddenly.

"It was my fault, Master; I was too trusting. They gave it to us before I could stop them." Obi-Wan admitted with regret.

"No, Obi-Wan; blame yourself for this you cannot. Prevent this from happening again, we must. Travel to Belarid we will to find the truth behind all this." Yoda replied.

"I'm sorry, Master Yoda; but I will not go with you and I will not meet with the Council until Zak's fate is known. If he is…" Obi-Wan stopped.

"Is this defiance I hear, Obi-Wan? After so many years, I thought grow out of that you would." Yoda reprimanded.

"If I must be defiant to do what I feel is right, then yes, you hear defiance." Obi-Wan replied.

"Careful, Obi-Wan; Qui-Gon's flaw, defiance was." Yoda warned.

"Was it? Or was it his strength?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Defiance is a trait that a member of the Council should not have." Yoda answered.

"Then maybe I do not belong on the Council." Obi-Wan replied.  
Yoda sighed, and rubbed his hand across the top of his head, "Tired you are, Obi-Wan; and lost you are without the Force. Be with Zak, if you must and discuss this again we will when the Force has returned to you." He decided.

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied, _"if it returns…no, I must not think that; when it returns."_

The shuttle landed at the emergency entrance to the medical center. The Chancellor was waiting along with a medical team to take Zak inside. Boba Fett stood alongside the Chancellor; his normally cocky attitude absent as he watched the medical capsule disappear into the medical center.

"Master Kenobi, I cannot tell you how sorry I am about this; I assure you we will get to the bottom of this." The Chancellor said as Obi-Wan exited the shuttle.

"Who did this? If I ever find out, I'll…they'll pay, I swear they'll pay." Boba stated angrily.

"Easy, Boba; we talked about this earlier; revenge is wrong." The Chancellor told him.

"Yeah, right." Boba answered sarcastically.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I think I'd better go with Zak." Obi-Wan said as he bowed to the Chancellor and then slipped inside.

"Master Yoda, I would like to meet with the Council later to determine what to do about this; for now, I think I will stay here to see if there is anything I can do." The Chancellor said.

"No, alone Master Kenobi must be; a difficult time this is for him." Master Yoda told him.

"It was not Master Kenobi that I was thinking of." Bail said, and then looked down.

"Ah…hmm…then perhaps you are right, Chancellor." Yoda replied and then hopped back up into the shuttle.

"You are not staying?" Bail asked.

"No, I must not; better for Master Kenobi if I do not." Yoda said as the shuttle lifted off.

The Chancellor spotted Obi-Wan standing in front of a treatment room window. Boba started toward him.

"No, Boba; we shall wait over here." Bail said and indicated the chairs in the waiting area.

"But, I just want to see him." Boba protested.

"I know, but you will have to wait until Master Kenobi allows it." The Chancellor replied.

Zak was moved from the medical capsule to a bed in the treatment room. Obi-Wan watched from the hall as the diagnostic droid examined him. After a few minutes, the droid came out.

"Your apprentice is resting comfortably." It stated.

"How long before you will know if he will recover." Obi-Wan asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Oh, he will recover. I have detected only minimal brain damage." The droid answered.

"Minimal?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, the brain is an amazing thing, Master Kenobi. There is damage, however, Zak should be able to adapt." The droid replied.

"Adapt? You mean he'll never be…" Obi-Wan trailed off.

"Oh, no; I am sorry, Master Kenobi; you have misunderstood. Zak will make a full recovery; although part of his brain has been permanently damaged, he will be able to compensate. In a few weeks, it will not even be evident that he was so seriously injured." The droid explained.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relieve, "When will he wake up, then?"

"Oh, now that is difficult to say. Possibly as soon as tomorrow or it could be up to a week." The droid answered.

Obi-Wan nodded, it was enough for him to know that Zak would recover. His only concern now was how his apprentice would react to being Force dead.


	8. Unchecked Anger

Chapter 8 Unchecked Anger

"I have a few more procedures to perform and then you may go in to see him, if you like." The droid said.

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan answered.

"Would you like to stay with him?" The droid asked.

"Stay? For the night?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I can arrange it if you wish me to do so." The droid replied.

"Yes, if that's possible I would." Obi-Wan said gratefully. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Master Kenobi." The droid answered pleasantly and returned to the room.

Obi-Wan glanced down the hall and spotted Chancellor Bail and Boba sitting in the waiting area and walked down to them. The Chancellor stood up when he saw Obi-Wan approach, "Master Kenobi, do you have any news yet?" He asked.

"Yes, good news, in fact. Zak should be up and about within a few weeks." Obi-Wan answered optimistically.

"Oh, that is very good news. I owe that young man a great deal. Breha will be pleased to hear this."

The Chancellor replied.

"Can I see him?" Boba asked.

"Well, he's not conscious, Boba." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know, I just want to see him." Boba replied.

"Alright, but just for a few minutes." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks, that's all I need." Boba answered happily.

"That is fine, Boba; and then we should leave." The Chancellor added.

"I know, I know." Boba said impatiently.

Boba approached the bed cautiously. He was not sure what he expected, but it was not this. His best friend, his only friend lay motionless in the bed. One side of his head had been partially shaved around a dark bruise with a thin suture line through the middle of it. Zak's right leg was encased in a plasticine cast and elevated in a sling above the bed; and so was his right wrist, folded across his chest. A tube had been inserted in his nose and an IV line ran from his left arm. Boba gulped, "Who did this?" He whispered quietly.

Obi-Wan hesitated, "He fell."

"No, I don't think so; not Zak." Boba refuted. "Who did this?"

Obi-Wan sighed, looked down at the floor and then back at Boba, "Alright, I don't really know what happened, but I don't think he fell either." He said.

"But you must have some idea who did it." Boba argued.

"No, believe me, I wish I did." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, you're going to find out, aren't you?" Boba asked.

"Oh, yes; whoever is responsible for this will be held accountable." Obi-Wan assured him. "Now, I think the Chancellor is waiting for you."

"Oh, yeah, right, the Chancellor." Boba replied as he pulled something from his pocket. "I was going to give this to him when he came home."

Boba placed a blue stone in Zak's hand and closed his fingers around it, "I found this on Alderaan and it reminded me of your laser sword. I thought maybe sometime you and me could go exploring there, you know, when you're up to it again." He said, and then patted Zak's arm, "Get better soon, right?"

He turned to leave, hiding his face from Obi-Wan as he did, "Just catch whoever did this." He said through gritted teeth.

"I will." Obi-Wan promised as he walked behind him to the door.

He watched Boba walk back down the hallway towards the Chancellor. The Chancellor nodded his head toward Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan made a short bow and then watched them walk toward the exit together. The Chancellor patted Boba on the back and Obi-Wan noted that Boba did not shy away from that touch. He smiled to himself and then went to the desk; he wanted to inform the Jedi Council that he would not be coming there tonight.

"Unnecessary it is for you to contact us, Obi-Wan; we knew already where you would be tonight." Yoda answered when Obi-Wan told him.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know that I will be staying here until he wakes up." Obi-Wan replied.

"Days that could be, Obi-Wan; your duties to the Council you must not neglect." Yoda said.

"Right now, Master Yoda; my duty is to my apprentice. The med droid said he could wake up any time and I need to be there when he does." Obi-Wan answered. "He'll panic as soon as he realizes he can't feel the Force and I should be here to explain it. You must understand this."

"I do, Obi-Wan; I do. Do this if right it feels." Yoda conceded.

"It is right; and as soon as Zak understands what has happened to him, I'll meet with the rest of the Council." Obi-Wan promised.

"Then speak to the Council of this I will, Obi-Wan; may the Force be with you." Yoda said as his image faded.

Satisfied, Obi-Wan walked back to the room. The med droid had returned and turned around when he entered, "Ah, Master Kenobi; you're apprentice is doing very well. However, I have detected damage to some of his internal organs." It informed him.

"Yes, that happened when he fell." Obi-Wan explained.

"No, this damage is related to the….hmm…surgery performed on Belarid." The droid corrected.

"Oh, why does that not surprise me." Obi-Wan asked.

"With your permission, I can repair this damage now." The droid suggested.

"Yes; you have it." Obi-Wan consented.

"Very good." The droid answered. "This may not be pleasant; I would suggest leaving the room."

"No, I'd rather stay." Obi-Wan insisted.

"Very well, I will explain what I am doing as I work." The droid said as he pulled back the sheet. Immediately, Obi-Wan noticed the problem; the incision line was bulging and looked as if it would explode any minute.

"I must relieve this pressure first and then I can repair the damage inside." The droid said as he inserted a needle into the incision line. Once the fluid had been sufficiently drained, the droid turned to Obi-Wan.

"Now I only need to go in and cauterize the damaged areas. If he had been brought to us sooner, we could have prevented this from happening. I have already lodged a complaint against the Belarid Medical Association." The droid talked as it reopened the incision and inserted a cauterizing tool.

The droid worked quickly and efficiently and within a few moments, it had finished, "There, I have successfully repaired the damage done; this should not delay his recovery." It said.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

"Now, I have been informed that your own injury should be looked after." The droid said.

"What?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"The EMD unit on the medical transport warned me that you would neglect to inform us of this. It stated that it was imperative that it be cleaned and dressed again." The droid explained.

"Oh very well." Obi-Wan acquiesced.

"You must understand that this could become a serious problem. Chemical burns are not to be taken lightly." The droid told him. "Now, come over to the counter with me so that I may tend to it."

Obi-Wan nodded and followed the droid obediently, "Please, sit down." The droid requested.

Again, Obi-Wan did as he was asked and placed his bandaged wrist on the counter. The droid removed the bandage, examined the burn and proceeded to clean and dress it again, "It is healing satisfactorily." It stated as he applied more ointment to it, replaced the bacta strip and then rewrapped it.

"I will change this again in the morning." The droid said. "The med droid also informed me that I should be sure that you ate something. I will have something sent in here to you."

"That's fine." Obi-Wan replied as he dragged the chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Please, contact me if you need anything, Master Kenobi. I will return in one hour to see how he is progressing." The droid said before leaving.

"Well, Padawan, we're home. I'm just sorry that things turned out the way they did. I promise I will never make you go back there again; it was a terrible mistake. Boba came to see you, you know; he brought you a gift." Obi-Wan told his apprentice. "He wants you to go to Alderaan with him; would you like that?"

He brushed his hand against Zak's forehead; he wanted so desperately to send his Padawan strength through the Force. Obi-Wan felt anger, again, at the Belaridian doctor who had done this to him and to Zak and fought to push it away. It was wrong to be angry with someone who had acted out of ignorance and superstition; and yet the anger persisted. Why, he wondered, was he having such difficulty controlling it? Did it have something to do with his loss of Force sensitivity? He decided to speak with Master Yoda.

The med droid came and went several times during the night; always voicing optimism at Zak's progressive recovery. Even so, Zak remained unconscious and unresponsive. Despite the droid's assessment, Obi-Wan felt doubt creeping into his thoughts and began to wonder if Zak would ever open his eyes. He slept fitfully in the chair all night dreaming of Anakin and his red lightsaber and Zak, who should be dead like the others; when he awoke in the morning, it was to that same empty feeling of being without the Force. He sighed, looked over at Zak, unconscious still, and touched his cheek lightly before he stood up and stretched. A tray of untouched food lay on the counter; Obi-Wan had no appetite, but knowing the med droid would insist that he eat, he forced the some food down. When the med droid returned on his morning rounds, it was satisfied that at least Obi-Wan had eaten something. Its next order of business was cleaning and redressing Obi-Wan's wrist, to which Obi-Wan only reluctantly agreed.

"Oh, yes; this looks much better." The droid noted as it examined the burn; the blisters had broken and the area was not as inflamed as it had been. The med droid proceeded as it had done the night before and wrapped a fresh bandage around it when it had finished.

"I have a message for you from Master Yoda; he and Master Windu will be here later to check on young Zak, here, and to speak with you concerning a matter of great importance." The droid informed him before leaving again.

"Thank you." Obi-Wan answered. Now what did the Council want from him? It did not matter to him anymore; without his Force sensitivity, he was of little use to them anyway. Stop it, Obi-Wan, he told himself, "Don't worry, Zak; no matter what the Council wants, I'm staying here until you wake up." He promised his unconscious apprentice as he stroked the boy's forehead. "You're going to need to understand what has happened to you."

Within the hour, Masters Yoda and Windu arrived at the medical center. Obi-Wan, sitting at his place beside Zak's bed, looked up as they entered the room, but did not stand.

"Hmm…little sleep you have had, Obi-Wan; tired you look this morning." Yoda observed.

"No, I have not slept well in a couple days, Master." Obi-Wan admitted.

"Go back to the Temple you should, Obi-Wan; little good you can do here until young Perrin awakes." Yoda replied.

"No, Master Yoda; we have talked about this. Until Zak regains consciousness, I will not leave him." Obi-Wan resisted.

"Obi-Wan, I understand how you feel, but…" Mace began.

"Do you? How close have you come to losing an apprentice?" Obi-Wan interrupted angrily.

"I have not, Obi-Wan, but…" Mace tried again.

"Then don't tell me you understand how I feel; I can't even help him." Obi-Wan continued, angry and frustrated.

"Careful, Obi-Wan." Yoda warned.

"Careful? You should have been more careful before you insisted on Zak going to that place." Obi-Wan countered, his anger growing unchecked.

"Calm down, Obi-Wan." Mace ordered.

"Calm down? Look at Zak, and tell me why I should calm down. Feel for his presence in the Force and tell me to calm down." Obi-Wan continued, his anger building to rage.

Yoda rapped Obi-Wan hard on the shins with his gaffer stick, "Enough, Master Kenobi; control your anger you must. Tired you are; and if stay here you wish, arrangements we will make to make it more comfortable for you." He promised calmly.

The anger Obi-Wan had felt dissolved quickly into helpless frustration and shame. He sighed and rested his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, Masters." He said quietly.

"Now, are you finished, Master Kenobi?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master Windu." Obi-Wan answered.

"Good, because the reason we came over here was to run midi-chlorian tests on both you and Zak." Mace told him.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, curiously.

"Well, we need to know what is causing your sensitivity deprivation." Mace replied.

"You think our midi-chlorians are dead, don't you." Obi-Wan deduced.

"No, we don't think anything yet." Mace assured him.

"Wish to know, do you not, Obi-Wan, whether you will find the Force again…hmm?" Yoda asked. "Or fear the truth do you?"

Obi-Wan paused, running Yoda's question through his mind. What was he afraid of ? Wasn't it better to know one way or the other? "Yes, I was, Master Yoda." He finally admitted. "But I think it would be better to know now rather than go on indefinitely wondering if…"

"Good, settled it is then; wish to test you or your apprentice first do you, Obi-Wan?" Yoda asked.

Obi-Wan paused again; he didn't want to know about Zak yet, not yet, "Me; test me first." He answered decisively.

Yoda nodded, "Very well, Obi-Wan; test you first Master Windu will." He said.

Mace drew a sample of Obi-Wan's blood and inserted it into the portable analyzer he had brought from the Temple, "This should only take a few seconds." He said.

"I know that, Master Windu. I've run enough of them to know how long it takes." Obi-Wan replied irritably.

"Patience, Obi-Wan." Yoda reminded him calmly.


	9. Where is home?

Chapter 9 Where is Home?

"Alright, here we go." Mace announced moments later. "Hmm…this is interesting."

"What is it, Master Windu?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"Well, your midi-chlorians are not dead, they appear to be….dormant." Mace told him.

"Dormant? Well, I guess that's better than being dead; but what now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, when they become active again, I am sure your Force sensitivity will return." Mace answered.

"But they might never…" Obi-Wan began.

"So willing to give up, are you, Obi-Wan? Very tired you must be then." Yoda said, cutting him off.

Obi-Wan sighed, tired, yes; exhausted actually. What was the matter with him? First, he lost his temper and now those blasted negatives thoughts were creeping in again, "I'm sorry, Master Yoda; you are right, of course. I wonder if the answer isn't on Belarid." He replied.

"Obi-Wan, I thought you said that doctor told you this was only temporary; perhaps this dormancy will wear off." Mace suggested.

"I don't think we should take his word about anything." Obi-Wan answered skeptically.

"Well, perhaps not; but it is a possibility isn't it?" Mace replied.

"A possibility it is, Obi-Wan; wait we should at least a little longer." Yoda added.

Obi-Wan nodded, he realized they were probably right, but then they were not the ones who had lost their Force sense, "What about Zak? Test him now, Master Windu." He said.

"Alright, but I am sure the results will be the same." Mace replied as he turned to draw a blood sample from the boy.

However, they were not the same; Mace frowned, knitted his brow and remained silent, "Master Windu?"

But Mace was still reluctant to tell them the results, "Master Windu, please, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I…Obi-Wan, some of his…not all of them, but some…are…dead." Mace finally managed to say.

"What? No, they gave him the same thing they gave me; you've done something wrong, Master Windu, it just can't be." Obi-Wan replied, refusing to accept Mace's answer.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan; look, test him yourself if you think I have made a mistake." Mace said.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, "How am I ever going to explain this to him? Even if he does get his Force sense back, he won't be anywhere near as strong as he was." He said mournfully.

"Tell him, you must, Obi-Wan, that a place with the Jedi he will always have. Important it will be for him to know this." Yoda replied wisely. "And give up all hope you both should not."

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan answered quietly.

"Worry you should not, Obi-Wan; always for the best things happen." Yoda told him as he patted his knee, "Go now, Master Windu and I will; so that think about this you can."

"For the best? I…Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied.

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Mace said.

"I wish it were, Master Windu." Obi-Wan answered.

"Always it is, Master Kenobi; but right now, feel it you cannot." Yoda assured him as he and Mace departed leaving him alone with his apprentice.

But Obi-Wan was no longer listening to him, he was thinking about Zak, and how he was going to break the news to his Padawan that his Force sensitivity had been greatly diminished. Zak, he feared, would feel himself inadequate once again; and Obi-Wan was not sure how he could convince his apprentice otherwise this time.

The med droid entered again to check on Zak's progress, "He continues to improve, Master Kenobi; I have arranged to move him to a room where there is another bed. It is quite obvious that you have need of rest." It said.

"Thank you; but I don't think I could get much sleep anyway." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master Kenobi, you are in need of rest as much as you are in need of sustenance and treatment for your own injury. If you find that you cannot sleep, I can give you something to help you." The droid told him.

"Uh, no thank you; I have had quite enough drugs lately." Obi-Wan answered.

"Very well, Master Kenobi; however, I advise you to get some rest, or you will be of no use to anyone." The med droid said sternly.

"Alright, when you have moved Zak to another room, I will try." Obi-Wan conceded.

"Very good; he will be moved momentarily." The med droid answered as two droids entered the room, "These droids will transfer your apprentice to his room. You may accompany us there now if you wish." One of the droids attached itself to the foot of Zak's bed and the other to the head. There was a sound of whirring servos and then the top of the bed detached and floated between the two droids.

"Oh, you're moving him now." Obi-Wan said, a little surprised. "I hadn't expected it to be this quickly."

"Master Kenobi, it is better for Zak to be where he will not be constantly observed by…strangers." The med droid replied.

"Yes, of course." Obi-Wan answered.

The med droid detached the monitoring equipment and the other end of the tube that had been inserted in Zak's nose, "Follow us." It instructed as he led the way, followed by the droids guiding Zak's bed.

Obi-Wan followed them to a lift that took them up two levels. The med droid then traveled down the hall a

short distance and entered the room that had been assigned to Zak.

"Master Kenobi? I am pleased to see you are looking so well." A familiar voice said from behind Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan turned to see EMD421 the droid who had treated him almost a year ago, "Oh, hello; yes, I'm doing very well…ah…thank you." He answered and then attempted to get away from it by following the droids into Zak's room.

The EMD unit, however, entered the room behind him, "I am wondering why you have returned, did you wish to thank me…" EMD421 began.

"EMD421, you have no patient in this room, you should leave immediately." Zak's med droid scolded.

"Oh, yes; my apologies. You have my regards, Master Kenobi." EMD421 replied as it quickly departed.

"Tsk…tsk…I do believe that unit needs to be overhauled, it has gotten quite eccentric." The med droid said when 421 had gone.

It lost no time in attaching Zak to the machines there while the other droids secured the top of the bed.

"There, this is much better, is it not?" It asked Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I just hope EMD421 is not assigned to care for him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh no, Master Kenobi; Zak has been assigned to me. My databank has been modified to deal mainly with neurological injuries; I am ND25." The droid told him.

"But you worked on Zak's internal injuries and you have been treating me." Obi-Wan questioned.

"I deal mainly with neurological cases, however, I have knowledge of all aspects of medical procedures. It is much simpler in cases such as this one to have only one droid assigned rather than one to address each separate injury." ND25 explained.

"Oh, I see. What about his leg; are monitoring that too?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, I am monitoring the healing process, however, another droid will be assigned when he is up and about to teach him how to walk with that cast and crutches." ND25 answered.

That caused Obi-Wan to wince, the thought of his Padawan on crutches…., "I sense by your expression that it distresses you to think of Zak in that way. I assure you, Master Kenobi, it will not be for long; I have treated Jedi before and they recover very quickly." ND25 informed him.

"Well, Zak was given something that took his Jedi abilities away from him; he will not recover as quickly because of that." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh, that is most distressing, most distressing, tsk…tsk…tsk; perhaps I could find a way to restore them." ND25 suggested.

"How could you do that? What do you know about it?" Obi-Wan asked, intrigued.

"Well, if the midi-chlorians are merely dormant there may be a way to trigger them back to activity." ND25 said.

"Well, that will help a little, but some of Zak's are dead." Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh, I am afraid I have no information in my data banks stating that it is possible to reanimate dead midi-chlorians. I am sorry." ND25 answered.

"No, I didn't think so." Obi-Wan said, disappointed.

Around midday, ND25 returned with another tray of food for Obi-Wan and supplies to clean and redress Obi-Wan's wrist. He also brought a data pad, sent from Jocasta Nu: a history lesson and a message for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan triggered the message.

"Good afternoon, Master Kenobi. I think it is extremely important that your Padawan keep up with his lessons. I realize that he is not yet conscious; however, I believe if you recite the lessons to him, he will absorb some of the knowledge. I will continue to send lessons to him while he is in the medical center. In that way, he will not fall behind his fellow Padawans. This lesson concerns the Jedi involvement in the Mandalorian Wars. I expect him to be well versed on this when he returns to the Temple. Good day, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Sorry, Zak; it looks as if Master Nu is not going to give you a break." He told his apprentice. "But this will have to wait a while; I think I'll rest for a bit."

"That is very good idea, Master Kenobi. I will tend to your wrist, then you can eat the meal I brought to you and then you can rest." ND25 said.

"I ate this morning." Obi-Wan informed him. "And you changed this" He held up his wrist, "this morning too."

"Well, it is time to eat again, Master Kenobi; and I must treat your wrist three times a day." ND25 informed him.

"Alright, I'm too tired to argue with you." Obi-Wan conceded.

Half an hour later, ND25 left the room, satisfied that Obi-Wan had eaten and would rest; and that its primary patient was continuing to improve. Obi-Wan laid down on the bed and sighed heavily. He was exhausted and the bed was soft and comfortable; sleep came quickly.

_It is Mustafar, but something is different; Anakin is not there, Terak is. Standing with his back toward Obi-Wan, he is taunting Zak, who is standing on the edge of a precipice. "Freak! Abomination! You should be dead; you should have died along time ago!" Terak is screaming. "Mother should have let them take you; she felt sorry for you, so she let them have you! We weren't supposed to see you again!" Zak is trying to speak but he cannot. Obi-Wan moves toward Terak, but before he can reach him, Terak drives forward into Zak, and Obi-Wan can only watch helplessly as he pushes Zak over the edge "No, Zak!" Obi-Wan screams. "He's my brother." Zak says as he disappears from view. "What have you done?" Obi-Wan asks Terak. "He is a freak, an abomination; he should be dead, like all the others." Terak answers…_

Obi-Wan awoke with a start and rubbed his hand over his eyes. The lights of Coruscant were visible from the window; how long had he slept? A dinner tray sat on the table between his bed and Zak's; apparently, ND 25 had not wanted to disturb him, so it left the tray for Obi-Wan to eat when he woke up. He rubbed his face and looked over at Zak who had not yet regained consciousness.

"Well, Padawan; how about a little history lesson?" Obi-Wan said as he picked up the data pad. "Let's see, Mandalorian raiders began to invade from beyond the Outer Rim; and the Jedi had little choice but to defend the Republic against them. Now, this was not too long after the Sith War, so the Jedi were still recovering from that. There were a couple of well-known Jedi heroes that came out of that war, but sadly, both of them turned to the Dark Side and went on to become Sith Lords. Malak and Revan had been in pursuit of the fleeing Mandalorians into the Unchartered Territories and all contact was lost. When they resurfaced again, they were full-fledged Sith Lords; Malak being the mentor and Revan being the apprentice…"

"No, Master, Malak was the apprentice and Revan was the mentor." Zak said groggily.

"Oh yes; I read….Zak?" Obi-Wan looked over to see a bleary-eyed Zak looking back at him.

"Yes, Master; where am I?" Zak asked.

"Coruscant. Do you remember anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak rubbed the side of his head, "No, not much. I…I…it's gone!" He exclaimed. "What happened; why has this happened; Master, help me."

Obi-Wan took his hand and squeezed tightly, "It's alright, Zak; calm down." He said reassuringly.

"No, it's gone! I can't feel it; I can't feel you! How could this happen?" Zak cried.

"Calm down, now; you fell, and you were very badly injured. I had no choice but to take you to a medical center on Belarid. Before I realized what they had done, you were given something that blocked the Force." Obi-Wan explained.

"No, no, no…no, no…" Zak repeated.

"Zak, listen to me now; it will be alright." Obi-Wan assured him.

"How can you say that? I can't feel the Force, it's gone, gone, gone…" Zak replied, panicking.

"I can't either." Obi-Wan told him.

"No; why did they do this?" Zak asked.

"I don't know, Padawan; but don't worry." Obi-Wan said, trying to sound confident, "they are trying to find out how to fix it."

"Fix it? How?" Zak asked.

"Well, our midi-chlorians have been rendered dormant; you know what that means don't you?" Obi-Wan began.

"Yes, Master; so they're not dead?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan paused; this was the tricky part, "not all of them." He answered.

"But some of them are?" Zak asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"So what happens when some of your midi-chlorians die?" Zak asked.

"I'm not sure, Zak." Obi-Wan answered.

"Will it make us weaker?" Zak asked.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan told him.

"It will, won't it." Zak stated.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Probably." He admitted.

"So what happens now?" Zak asked.

"Now?" Obi-Wan repeated.

"Yes, since we're going to be weaker, what happens now?" Zak asked again.

Obi-Wan hesitated and steeled himself to be truthful, "Zak, my midi-chlorians are all dormant; if they become active…" He started.

"Oh, I see." Zak replied, before Obi-Wan had a chance to finish and turned his head away.

"Zak, look at me." Obi-Wan requested.

"So what happens to me now?" Zak asked without turning his head back.

"Will you look at me?" Obi-Wan requested again.  
Slowly, Zak turned back, but averted his eyes and stared at the doorway instead, "Tell me, what will happen to me now?" He repeated.

"Well, first, you get your strength back. Then you learn how to get around with that cast on; and then you go home." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Zak replied.

"Don't you want to go home?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure." Zak answered.

"Zak?"

"I'm fine." Zak said.

"Alright, I know this is hard right now; but it will get better, I promise." Obi-Wan assured him.

Zak nodded, "Are you staying here a little longer?" He asked, hopefully.

"Do you want me to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, for a little while." Zak replied.

"Alright, I'll stay until you go sleep; and then I will come back in the morning." Obi-Wan promised.

"Why?" Zak asked.

"Why? Why would I come back, or why would I stay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Never mind." Zak answered.

"Zak, I'm as blind as you are, but something's wrong; tell me what it is." Obi-Wan inquired.

"Nothing; nothing's wrong, I just hurt, all over." Zak told him.

"Oh, well I can understand that; you just get a little rest now." Obi-Wan replied.

"Ah, my patient is awake; hello, Zak, I am ND25." The med droid said as it entered the room.

"Hello." Zak answered.

"I told Master Kenobi that you would be awake soon, but I do not think he actually believed me. How do you feel, Zak?" ND25 asked.

"Sore; and I my head hurts." Zak answered.

"Well, yes; it would, would it not?" ND25 replied. "When did he regain consciousness?"

"Just a few minutes ago; while I was reading a history lesson to him." Obi-Wan informed him.

"History? Hmm…well, I just want to check a few things here, make some adjustments and change the dressing on your wrist, Master Kenobi." ND25 said.

"You were hurt, Master?" Zak asked.

"Not as badly as you were." Obi-Wan assured him. "Just a little burn, that's all."

"Hmm…tsk…yes, that will do it." ND25 said as it scanned Zak quickly and made the proper adjustments to the machine he was hooked up to.

"When can I get this tube out? It itches." Zak asked, rubbing the side of his nose.

"Well, not yet; but I will remove it as soon as you do not need it any longer." ND25 answered, turning its attention to Obi-Wan's burned wrist.

"Are you going to probe me like the other droid probed Master Obi-Wan?" Zak asked apprehensively.

"Probe you? Of course not, there are other ways of monitoring your condition; in fact, that is what I have just done." ND25 assured him as he examined the burn, "Ah, this is much better; one more treatment should take care of it. I will do that tomorrow morning."

"Oh, that's good." Zak replied.

"I will leave you now; I have other patients to attend to. Zak, if you need anything, press this button." It said handing him a small transmitter, "and I will come right away. Master Kenobi, I expect you to eat something before you leave. Good night."

"Thank you, ND." Obi-Wan said as the droid left the room.

"Are you hungry, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, a little." Zak answered.

"Alright, I'll share; how would that be?" Obi-Wan offered.

"That would be good; but what about ND25?" Zak replied.

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him." Obi-Wan answered and handed Zak a piece of bread off the tray.

"I'm glad you're here now, Master." Zak said suddenly.

"Where else would I be?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know." Zak answered.

"Zak, I know something's bothering you, why can't you talk to me?" Obi-Wan probed.

"I'm alright; at least I will be." Zak told him evasively.

"Well, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong." Obi-Wan said.

"Nothing's wrong other than my bro…I fell and I don't have the Force anymore." Zak replied churlishly.

"Your brother? Is that what you were going to say? Your brother did push you, didn't he." Obi-Wan questioned.

"No, I fell; I remember now." Zak denied. "I'm tired; I think I'll go to sleep."

Zak rolled over to face the wall and said nothing more. Obi-Wan waited for nearly an hour before deciding that Zak had fallen asleep. He stood up, touched his Padawan lightly on the cheek and left.

Zak waited for a while after his master left. When he was certain that Master Obi-Wan had gone for the night, he gave into despair and began to cry. Now that he could no longer call on the Force, his life as a Jedi was over. Master Obi-Wan had said himself that he would be sent home. Home to the place where his brother tried to kill him and he was treated as a freak; someone to be shunned and alienated. Maybe they were right, he was, what was that word, an abomination. Maybe he deserved to be shunned.

"Zak, are you feeling ill?" ND25 asked.

"No, I'm fine." Zak answered.

"No, I believe you were crying. What hurts you enough to make you cry? I can help you." ND25 said.

"I don't think so." Zak replied.

"I can do many things, Zak; please, let me help you." ND25 insisted.

"I have to go home." Zak finally admitted.

"And you do not wish to?" ND25 asked.

"No, they hate me there." Zak replied.

"The Jedi hate you?" ND25 asked.

"No, the Belaridians; that's where I'm from." Zak answered.

"But your home is the Jedi Temple, is it not?" ND25 asked.

"I…I don't know where my home is anymore." Zak said tearfully.

"Yes, you do; you should rest now." ND25 told him.


	10. Zak Tells All

Chapter 10 Zak Tells All

ND25 repositioned Zak's leg in the sling before it left. Zak thought about those words until he finally fell asleep, hoping against hope that ND25 was right; but why would the Jedi take him back when he was no longer any use to them?

-----------

Obi-Wan rose early the next morning and carefully avoided the other members of the Council; his Force sense still had not returned and he had no desire to discuss this painful subject with anyone. He went quickly to the kitchens, grabbed a quick bite and took a speeder to the medical center. There were few visitors this early in the morning and Obi-Wan did not even have to wait for a lift to take him up the two levels to Zak's room. As he walked out of the lift, he was met by ND25, "Master Kenobi, may I have a word with you?" It asked politely.

"Yes, of course. Is it about Zak? He's alright, isn't he?" Obi-Wan asked anxiously.

"Well, physically, he continues to improve; however,…tsk…well, may I ask you…tsk…when you informed Zak that you would take him home, where is home?" ND25 asked.

"Where is…here on Coruscant, of course; why?" Obi-Wan replied, "No, he can't be thinking I would take back to Belarid."

"Yes, Master Kenobi, that is exactly what he thinks." ND25 told him.

"Did he tell you this?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, yes…tsk…he was crying last night; I thought he was in pain, so I went in to check on him. He thought when you said you would take him home, that you were referring to Belarid." ND25 answered.

"Why would I take him back there? He was seriously injured there, probably by his brother; that's the last place I would take him." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I hope you will clarify that for him, then." ND25 said.

"Yes, I think I'd better." Obi-Wan answered.

-----------

When Zak opened his eyes, the sun was streaming through the window. He turned to look out, and noticed his master, sitting in the chair by the window with his legs spread comfortably, one hand resting on the arm of the chair and the other stroking his beard.

"Good morning, Padawan." He said pleasantly.

Zak stretched and struggled to sit up; Obi-Wan stood quickly to help him, "I can do it." Zak told him, irritatingly.

Obi-Wan ignored him as he put his hand behind Zak's back, pushed him forward and then adjusted the pillows so that he could sit up, "You're a little grumpy this morning." He said as he sat back down.

Zak looked down and then toward to the doorway, "I'm sorry, Master; I guess I didn't sleep very well last night." He replied, apologetically.

"Yes, well, I can understand that; considering what's on your mind." Obi-Wan said, "Look at me, Zak."

However, Zak just looked down again.

"Look at me." Obi-Wan said again, firmer, this time.

When Zak continued to look down at his lap, Obi-Wan sighed, "I understand that you don't want to go home." He began.

"I never said that." Zak denied.

"Not to me, you haven't; no." Obi-Wan replied.

"He told you, didn't he." Zak said, defensively. "It's none of his business."

"Oh, yes; it is, Zak. You're his patient, and your welfare is very important to him." Obi-Wan told him, "Now, where do you think your home is?"

"Belarid." Zak answered.

"Belarid; where you were nearly killed. Where everyone, including your own family, sees you as a freak. That's where you think your home is?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Well, that's where I was born." Zak replied.

"And you can honestly lay there and think that I would take you back to that place?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak continued to stare down into his lap and said nothing.

"Alright; where did you grow up?" Obi-Wan asked.

"On Belarid." Zak answered.

"Really? When did you leave there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know when I left." Zak replied.

"So, you think you were grown up by the age of four?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I…" Zak started.

"I thought you grew up at the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan said.

Zak did not answer.

"Listen, Zak; home is not always where you were born. I was born light years from here, but Coruscant, the Jedi Temple is my home. You came to the Temple when you were four and you are nearly thirteen now. You have lived most of your life with us and I think you have been happier with us than you would have been on Belarid; that is if you had even managed to live past the age of five." Obi-Wan told him. "How could you ever think that I was talking about Belarid when I said I would take you home?"

"But, I'm not a Jedi any longer." Zak answered.

"You're not? When did this happen?" Obi-Wan asked. "I don't remember you saying anything about quitting."

"But how can I be a Jedi without the Force?" Zak asked.

"Zak, in the first place, we don't even know that this isn't reversible; and in the second place, the Jedi are not just going to turn their backs on you. _I _am not going to turn my back on you. Your home is the Jedi Temple no matter how this turns out." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak put his hands up to face and started to cry.

"What's wrong now?" Obi-Wan asked, standing again and putting a hand on Zak's shoulder.

"I'm so stupid." Zak sobbed.

"Stupid? No, you just misunderstood, that's all. It's alright; come on now." Obi-Wan said gently.

"I should have known better; I'm sorry, Master." Zak said, tearfully.

"It's alright; you have been through quite a bit in the last few days, but you must never think that I would ever just dump you off somewhere; especially Belarid." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered, contritely.

"That's better; now, can you tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I told you, I fell." Zak lied.

"I don't think so; you're more sure-footed than that." Obi-Wan said, "Was it Terak?"

"I fell." Zak repeated the lie.

"Why are you covering for him?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"I'm not; I told you, I fell." Zak continued to lie.

"Zak, a Jedi should never lie." Obi-Wan told him, "Now, just tell me what happened."

Zak paused for a moment before answering, "I can't." He said quietly.

"Why? Because he's your brother?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak nodded.

"But, Zak, he nearly killed you." Obi-Wan persisted.

"But he's my brother." Zak protested.

"What did he do, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak heaved a great sigh before he finally answered, "I went out to that place to meditate. I finally figured out why Master Yoda sent me there, and I wanted to meditate on that for a while. Then I sensed him coming, he was full of hate and I felt as if he wanted to fight. He screamed that I should be dead and that I was a…a…freak and that I didn't deserve to live. I…I tried to reason with him, Master; but he wouldn't listen. He tried to hit me, but I dodged away and told him that we were leaving soon; he said it was already too late and that I should never have come back. I told him he was my brother, but that only made him angrier and he screamed 'Don't call me that, you freak.' I asked why he was doing this but he asked me if Jedi could fly and then threw himself at me. I knew that if he hit me with his full weight, both of us would fall off the ledge, and I knew if I flipped out of his way that he would fall; so I Force pushed him when he hit me." He told him.

"And you went over and he didn't. That was a very selfless thing to do, Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"He's my brother." Zak replied.

"Not really; Master Anakin and I are more like brothers than you and Terak." Obi-Wan answered.

"I know." Zak sighed, "I just wish it could have been different."

"Master Yoda says that he's sorry he ever made you go there." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not; at least now I know I never belonged there." Zak replied.

"Really? Even though you were almost killed?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Well, I could have done without that." Zak answered; a little smile finally appeared on his face.

"Zak, do you remember anything after you fell?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak frowned in thought and rubbed his temple, "I remember strange things; like people, younglings, talking to me and then…Luke, I remember Luke saying something." He recalled.

"Sackie's lost." Obi-Wan interjected.

"Yes, that's it; how did you know?" Zak asked.

"When I found you, that's all you said." Obi-Wan answered, "What about the younglings who were talking to you; could you hear what they were saying?"

"I can't remember." Zak told him.

"That's alright; it will come to you." Obi-Wan assured him.

ND25 entered the room a short time later with Zak's breakfast and the dressings he would need to treat Obi-Wan's wrist one last time.

"Are you feeling better now, Zak?" ND25 asked.

"Well, except for the fact that I feel like I've been attacked by an angry gundark and have lost the Force, I feel fine." Zak answered.

"Ah, then no more worries about where your home is?" It asked.

"No, you were right." Zak admitted.

"Good, very good; now let's just see how you're doing…yes…oh yes…much better." It said as he scanned Zak's injuries. "I think we can take this out now." It added as it carefully pulled the tube from Zak's nose.

"That feels better; can I get up now?" Zak asked as he rubbed the side of his nose.

"Oh, I would like to give that another day to give your internal injuries time to heal." ND 25 answered.

"Oh, alright." Zak responded, clearly disappointed.

"However, I could arrange for a hover chair. Perhaps, Master Kenobi could take you for a little ride." ND25 suggested, turning its attention to Obi-Wan's injury, "And this is coming along very nicely. You may remove this dressing this evening." It reported as it examined the pink healthy new growth of skin over the burned area.

"Well, I guess it would be better than sitting here all day." Zak said.

"Yes, it definitely would be." ND25 concurred, "Eat your breakfast, Zak, and I will return shortly."

On cue, ND25 returned with the promised hover chair, "Now, you must not overdo it this first time, Zak." It warned. "Twenty minutes at the most; and if you feel tired before that, let Master Kenobi know so he can bring you back here."

"I understand." Zak answered impatiently.

Obi-Wan extracted Zak's leg from the sling and carefully picked him up to transfer him to the chair. Zak let out a small groan as he felt pain from his broken ribs and internal injuries, "I'm sorry, Zak." Obi-Wan said.

"It's alright; I guess you were right, ND, I'm not ready to get up and walk yet." Zak admitted.

"Yes." ND25 replied. "Now, remember, twenty minutes, no more."

"I know; and if I get tired, tell Master Obi-Wan." Zak answered.

"Yes." ND25 confirmed as Obi-Wan guided the chair out into the hallway.

After twenty minutes, Zak was more than ready to be back in his room and Obi-Wan carefully lifted out of the chair and into the bed. Moments later, ND25 entered to replace Zak's leg in the sling, "Did you enjoy your ride?" It asked.

"Yes." Zak answered, tiredly.

"Yes, and ready to sleep again." ND25 replied.

Zak nodded and quickly drifted off.

"Will you be staying with him for a while?" ND25 inquired.

"Yes, probably for the rest of the day." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Then I will arrange for two meals to be sent up here." ND25 replied pleasantly as it left the room.

Obi-Wan watched Zak sleep for a few moments; now that he was alone, he began to think about what Zak had told him about hearing the voices of younglings. Was it just Zak's head injury that had caused him to hear them, or something else? Then, he thought about his own dreams and that one sentence, 'Zak should be dead like the others'; who were the others? Could the others be…no, it was too much of a stretch; they were just dreams brought on by everything that had happened. He did not have prophetic dreams; that was Anakin's territory.

By midday, Zak was awake and hungry. On schedule, ND25 brought a tray with two portions, checked Zak's status and then left.

"I think I like him better than the one you had." Zak said as he ate.

"Yes, his bedside manner is much better." Obi-Wan agreed.

"And he doesn't stick probes in me." Zak added.

"No, lucky for you." Obi-Wan replied, with a laugh.

"If it comes back; how much do you think I'll lose?" Zak asked suddenly.

"I don't know, Padawan; no one does. Hopefully not much." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, I won't be able to go on missions with you anymore, will I." Zak assumed.

"Zak, if it doesn't come back, I won't be going on anymore missions." Obi-Wan told him.

"Then what will we do?" Zak wondered.

"I don't know; I'm sure they will find something for us." Obi-Wan replied, and then smiled, "Maybe we'll be stuck in the kitchens."

"Or in the archives with Master Nu." Zak added, smiling back.

"That's better; let's not worry about it for now. It might just come back tomorrow." Obi-Wan said.

After they had eaten, and ND25 had seen to it that the tray was removed, Obi-Wan handed the data pad from Jocasta Nu to Zak, "Oh, do I have to do this now?" Zak moaned.

"Yes, you know how important this is to Master Nu; she does not want you to fall behind." Obi-Wan answered.

Zak took the data pad reluctantly, "You know, I just thought of something. I'm so stupid; I should have known the Jedi hadn't rejected me." He said, as a sudden realization came to him.

"Zak, stop calling yourself stupid." Obi-Wan told him.

"I'm sorry, but I just thought of this; when I woke up last night you were reading this lesson to me, weren't you?" Zak asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Well, if the Jedi had decided they didn't want me, Master Nu wouldn't have given you this data pad." Zak concluded.

"I'm glad you have finally figured that out. Now, no more stalling; read." Obi-Wan ordered, "Because more than likely, she will be sending you another one later this afternoon."

Zak groaned at that thought and began to study. He asked Obi-Wan a few questions about it and then decided he was ready for Obi-Wan to quiz him.

Anakin stood in the doorway, watching. It pained him to be so close to his brother and be unable to sense his presence and for Obi-Wan not to sense he was there. After a few moments, Zak happened to glance up, "Master Anakin!" He exclaimed.

Obi-Wan looked up, smiled broadly and stood to embrace his brother as Anakin entered the room, "Anakin." He said.

"I thought your sense would have come back by now. I keep feeling for your presence, my brother." Anakin told him. "I miss it."

"Well, I'm beginning to wonder if it will." Obi-Wan answered.

"Don't say that." Anakin replied, "Don't even think that."

"Have you spoken with Master Yoda?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, briefly when I dropped my things off in my quarters." Anakin answered.

"Then he must have told you about the tests." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, but I don't see…" Anakin began.

"Tests don't lie, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"But the tests didn't say this was permanent." Anakin countered and then, to drop the subject, turned to Zak, "You're looking much better, do you feel better too?"

Zak's expression changed, "I can't feel the Force, Master Anakin." He said sadly.

"I know, but don't worry, it'll come back." Anakin assured him.

"Not like before; some of my midi-chlorians are dead." Zak replied.

"What? No one told me that." Anakin answered.

"Whatever they gave us seems to have affected Zak differently. Maybe because they gave him too high a dosage or because he was so weak; but it has killed some of his while mine seem to be just dormant." Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, I came here because I have a feeling I could help. Maybe this is what I'm supposed to help with." Anakin speculated.


	11. A Hopeful Initiate

Chapter 11 A Hopeful Initiate

"You think you can bring back dead midi-chlorians?" Obi-Wan asked, half hoping that it possible.

"I don't know; maybe." Anakin answered.

"I hope so." Zak replied, wistfully.

"Well, let's just try it; alright?" Anakin said as he put his left hand on Zak's shoulder and reached out to…nothing.

He shook his head, concentrated very hard and reached out again; and again, felt nothing, "Anakin?" Obi-Wan ventured.

Anakin shook his head and tried again, and again, and again, before finally conceding defeat, "Nothing; I guess if I can't feel you in the Force, I can't do anything." He answered, dejectedly. "I'm sorry, Zak."

"It's alright, Master Anakin; at least you tried." Zak replied, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I can't help you heal faster either." Anakin told him.

"It doesn't matter; I don't have anything better to do anyway." Zak assured him.

"Well, when your Force sense comes back, I'll try again." Anakin said.

"If he it comes back." Zak answered.

"No, I said when." Anakin corrected. "You have to think positively about this, Zak; right, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan smiled, "Yes, Master Anakin." He replied.

"What's this?" Anakin asked as spotted Boba's blue stone on the floor and called it to him.

"Oh, I completely forgot about that; I'm glad you found it, Anakin. Zak, Boba came to see you yesterday and gave that to you." Obi-Wan explained as he took the stone from Anakin and handed it to Zak.

"Boba came to see me?" Zak asked.

Obi-Wan nodded, "He and the Chancellor were here to meet our shuttle when we brought you in." He informed him and then smiled, "I think Boba would just love to get his hands on whoever pushed you."

"Then you were pushed; was it your brother?" Anakin wondered.

Zak frowned, "I don't want to talk about it anymore." He said, clutching the stone in his palm and then turning away from Anakin.

"But, Zak; if he's…." Anakin began.

"Leave it, Anakin." Obi-Wan cut him off. "We can talk about this later."

"Alright; but you need to talk about this, Zak." Anakin replied.

"He already has." Obi-Wan told him. "Leave it for now; and we will talk about it tonight."

"Alright; I'll meet you back at the Temple then." Anakin answered.

"You aren't leaving already, Anakin? You just got here." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, there are things I need to check back in the archives; I just wanted to see how Zak was doing and…oh yes, Master Nu wanted me to give you this." Anakin replied, handing Zak another data pad.

"Oh, no; not another one." Zak groaned.

"Sorry, but you know Master Nu; there's no way I would cross her." Anakin answered, smiling.

"I know; but she's so…" Zak started.

"…demanding; yes I know. I remember." Anakin finished for him. "But listen, I'd better get going; Obi-Wan I'll see you later and Zak, hang in there, it will be alright."

"I hope so." Zak replied.

"I'll be back after Zak is settled for the night, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he clasped the younger man's hand, "Thanks for coming."

"I don't think I had a choice." Anakin answered, squeezing Obi-Wan's hand tightly.

When Anakin had gone, Zak mentioned neither his condition nor the incident that had led to it. Obi-Wan, understanding that Zak did not wish to discuss it any further, helped him to focus on the latest data pad that Jocasta Nu had sent. Zak studied and Obi-Wan answered the some questions that Zak had and then, when Zak was ready, quizzed him on it. They studied together the rest of the afternoon until ND25 brought a dinner tray to them.

"Tell Master Anakin that I'm sorry." Zak said as he took a biscuit from the tray.

"Sorry for what, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked, taking his portion of meat from a common dish.

"I was rude; when he asked me about Terak." Zak answered.

"Oh, well, I suppose you were, a little; I'll tell him, but I think he understands why you didn't want to talk about it." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Thank you." Zak replied.

"Master, why do you think Boba brought me a rock?" Zak asked, noticing the little blue stone on the end of the table.

"Oh, he told you when you were unconscious; he found it on Alderaan and it reminded him of the color of your lightsaber. He wants you to go to Alderaan with him when you're feeling better so you can go exploring together." Obi-Wan told him.

"Alderaan? Really? Would you let me go?" Zak asked.

"Well, I would have to go with you; but yes, I don't see why not." Obi-Wan answered.

"I've never been to Alderaan." Zak said.

"It's very beautiful there; very mountainous." Obi-Wan replied, "Some of the peaks are so high that there is snow on them all year."

"I think I'd like to see it." Zak decided.

"Well, when you're back on your feet and strong enough, then I'll take you there so that you can explore with Boba." Obi-Wan promised.

"Thank you, Master." Zak answered.

After they had eaten and the dinner tray had been removed, they continued the lesson the archivist had sent over until Zak started to yawn and had to force himself to keep his eyes open. When he had dropped the data pad for the third time, Obi-Wan decided it was time to quit.

"Time to quit, Zak; I think you've done enough for today." Obi-Wan said, taking the data pad from Zak's lap.

"But I'm not done yet, Master." Zak protested.

"You are for tonight; we can finish up in the morning after you've gotten a good night's sleep." Obi-Wan said.

"Oh…alright." Zak answered as ND25 entered the room.

"Ah, yes, ready to get some sleep, Zak?" It asked, adjusting the sling so that Zak could comfortably lie down and then checking the monitor, "Hmm…this looks very good; you might be able to stand for a moment or two. I shall consult with the PT droid and arrange a schedule for you."

"Well, that sounds good; the sooner you are on your feet, the sooner you can go back to the Temple." Obi-Wan said.

"Mmm hmm." Zak murmured sleepily.

ND25 made recalibrated the flow through the IV line, "I believe this can be removed tomorrow also." It stated.

"That's good." Zak mumbled.

"I will let you sleep now, Zak; remember if you need anything, use your transmitter." ND25 told him upon dimming down the light in the room before leaving.

"I will." Zak yawned.

Obi-Wan stroked Zak's forehead, "I'm glad you're here, Master." Zak whispered.

Obi-Wan smiled, "I'm where I should be, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak smiled and closed his eyes, "I'm glad it's here." He said as he drifted off to sleep.

Obi-Wan stayed another half an hour to be sure his apprentice was sleeping soundly before he returned to the Temple. The Hall of Archives was deserted when he got there, and so he went in search of Anakin. A week ago, this would have been a simple matter of reaching out through the Force. Now, however, with his Force sense gone, Obi-Wan would have to guess where to look next. He decided to stop by the practice floor first; perhaps Anakin was watching the sparring matches that usually went on at this time in the evening.

Several students were demonstrating their skills to a small group of knights looking to take on apprentices. Yoda stood to one side along with Cin Drallig the fight instructor, "Good evening, Master Kenobi; how is young Zak tonight?" Cin asked.

"As well as can be expected. He should make a complete recovery." Obi-Wan answered. "With one exception."

"Yes, I was sorry to hear about that; it's disturbing to know that such a thing is possible." Cin replied.

"Dangerous it is if it falls into the wrong hands. Investigate this we must to find who is responsible." Yoda said.

"I'm looking for Anakin; have either of you seen him?" Obi-Wan asked.

Yoda closed his eyes and reached out, "Waiting in your quarters he is, Master Kenobi." He said.

"Oh, I should have known; thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan answered.

He watched the potential apprentices for a few minutes, remembering how he felt as he had watched Zak nearly a year ago when he was looking for his next apprentice. A tall youth, waiting for his turn, noticed Obi-Wan standing there and approached, "Good evening, Master Kenobi." He said politely, bowing in respect.

Obi-Wan inclined his head slightly, "Good evening…er…" Obi-Wan stumbled on his name.

"Del, Master." The boy answered.

"Well, Del, what can I do for you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I'm friends with your apprentice; I just wondered how he was doing." Del explained.

"What have you heard?" Obi-Wan asked, suddenly wondering where this conversation was going.

"That he was hurt on his home planet and that he might not ever recover completely." Del answered.

"He will recover sufficiently enough." Obi-Wan replied, evasively.

"Oh, I'm…uh…that's good to hear." Del said, bowing before he returned to his place.

"Unbelievable." Obi-Wan uttered, shaking his head, "He claims to be a friend of Zak's when all he really wanted to know was if I was here to pick a new apprentice."

"Sensed that did you?" Yoda asked curiously.

"No, I didn't have to; I think his intention was very clear." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmmm….speak with him, I will, Obi-Wan; and all the others. Understand they must that still your Padawan Zak is." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Thank you, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan answered, bowed and then headed for his quarters.

Anakin was sitting in his chair, drumming his fingers on its arm when Obi-Wan arrived, "There you are." He said as the older master walked in.

"I thought you were going to meet me at the archives?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I found what I wanted and I had to speak with Master Yoda; I didn't see any point in returning to the Archives, so I thought if I came here, you'd find me." Anakin answered.

"So, tell me; what did you find?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting down on the bed.

"I went there to try to find out why I couldn't do anything for Zak." Anakin answered.

"Well, that was because his Force sensitivity is gone." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, I had a feeling that there was more to this. I mean, I should be able to help non Force sensitives, and without his Force sense, that's what I thought Zak would be." Anakin told him. "But apparently, it works differently."

"How?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to Master Yoda about. See, according the archives, I should have been able to at least boost his healing ability like I did yours; but I couldn't even reach him. It was like there was a barrier up between us." Anakin explained.

"And what did Master Yoda have to say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That everyone has midi-chlorians; they may not have enough to actually sense the Force as we do, but they have them. So a Jedi's healing ability is dependent on interacting with the midi-chlorians." Anakin answered. "I can't help Zak because his are dormant."

"So now we play the waiting game and hope whatever the Belaridian doctor gave to him wears off." Obi-Wan concluded.

"Yes, and you." Anakin added.

"Well, me, I'm not worried about; half of Zak's midi-chlorians are dead." Obi-Wan replied.

"Half ? I knew it was some, but half ?" Anakin repeated incredulously.

"Yes, I haven't told him that; this whole thing has been hard enough for him without adding that to it." Obi-Wan answered.

"What happened, Obi-Wan? Was it his brother?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and Zak apologizes for his rude behavior." Obi-Wan replied.

"He didn't need to." Anakin said.

"I know, but he made me promise to tell you. His brother tried to provoke him into a fight; it ended when Terak threw himself at Zak and Zak sacrificed himself so that Terak wouldn't go over the edge with him." Obi-Wan informed him.

"His own brother?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, and it was hard enough getting that out of Zak once." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"You mean he was trying to cover for him?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking; but for Zak, he still considers those people his family." Obi-Wan said.

"Even after he's been rejected, labeled a freak and his own brother tried to kill him?" Anakin wondered.

"Yes, well, he did; and maybe in a small way, he still does. But I think I've finally convinced him that Belarid is not his home." Obi-Wan answered.

"His home? He thought of Belarid as home?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, he thought I was going to take him back there after he was released from the medical center." Obi-Wan told him.

"What's the matter with him?" Anakin asked.

"This has been an ongoing problem with him ever since he was brought here. His family rejected him, Anakin, when he was four. He was called a freak and an abomination right to his face when he was that age. He remembered that and some part of him has never gotten over it and he's still constantly worrying that the Jedi will reject him too. When this problem with his midi-chlorians came up, he naturally thought that I and the rest of the Jedi would send him back to Belarid." Obi-Wan explained. "I didn't even know he thought that until his medical droid told me. If I had thought for one minute that he had thought I was speaking of Belarid as his home, I would have made sure that he understood where he home is."

Anakin shook his head, "And I thought I was messed up as a youngling." He said.

Obi-Wan smiled, reached over and put a hand on Anakin's arm, "Well, you got over it; Zak will too." He replied.

"I hope so. Well, I think I'll take a little walk before I go back to my quarters." Anakin answered as he stood up and walked to the door. "Good night, brother."

"Good night." Obi-Wan said.

Obi-Wan shed his boots and changed into his sleeping tunic. There is something to be said about sleeping in one's own bed, Obi-Wan fell asleep immediately and the dreams came again….

_The Jedi Temple, Zak's parents are there. Anakin is trying to force them to tell him where Terak is. Zak is missing, and Obi-Wan senses through the Force that he is in danger. Anakin gives up on Zak's parents and together he and Obi-Wan run to the meditation area. One of the doors is locked, but Obi-Wan quickly disables the lock and he and Anakin force their way into the room. Terak is standing near the window with a red lightsaber in his hand. "Freak, abomination. You should be dead like all the others." He screams. "No, Terak; you're my brother." Zak tells him. "Don't call me that, you freak." Terak screams even louder as he vaults toward Zak. Zak Force pushes him back, but loses his balance and falls. "No, Zak!" Obi-Wan screams as he launches himself toward the window. "He's my brother." Zak calls back as he falls. Anakin grabs Terak by the collar "Why did you do that?" He demands. "He should be dead like all the others." Terak tells him._

And not far away, in the medical center, a young Jedi apprentice is also dreaming…


	12. Zak Remembers

Chapter 12 Zak Remembers

_"You freak! You should have died a long time ago." Terak tells him. "You're my brother." Zak says. "Don't call me that you freak!" Terak screams at him. "Master Obi-Wan and I are leaving soon." Zak tells him. "Too late! You should never have come back." Terak answers. "Why are you doing this?" Zak asks. "Can Jedi fly?" Terak asks as he throws himself at Zak. Zak makes a split second decision and sees his brother flying backwards as he falls over the edge of the outcrop….and lands hard at the bottom. For a moment, he feels nothing, and then the pain hits, in his head, his leg, his arm and his side. "Master Obi-Wan?" He sends forth…and then others are there, surrounding him. "Have they sent you here too? Have you come to join us?" One of them asks. "Who are you?" Zak asks. "The others, sent here; as you have been." Another tells him. "I don't understand; where am I?" Zak asks. "With us; with the others." Yet another answers. "I don't understand." Zak says again. "You will, in time." The first one assures him. "No, my master is coming." Zak insists. "Your master? What is that?" One asks. "The Jedi who is teaching me." Zak explains. "Your teacher? A Jedi? What is Jedi?" The first one asks. "The Jedi Order; they keep the peace for the Republic." Zak tells them. "Then, if you are one of these Jedi, why are you here?" The second asks. "My brother pushed me." Zak answers. "Then you should not be here; your master will come for you." The second one assures him. "But I still don't know where I am." Zak says. "In the place where we, who are called abominations, have been sent." Another answers. "Are you all dead then?" Zak asks. "Yes." The same one answers. "Did they…kill you?" Zak asks. "We were sent and we are trapped here." The first one replies, "But you can help us." "How?" Zak asks. "By telling your Jedi Order where we are." The second one answers. "Where are you?" Zak asks. "Below the outlook where you fell." The third one tells him. "That's why the Force led me there, isn't it?" Zak asks. "The Force? We do not know what that is, we called you there." The first one corrects him. "Then, if I get out of here, I will help you." Zak promises…. "Sackie's lost." "Luke? Why are you here?" Zak asks. "Sackie's lost."…._

Zak awoke with a start; he remembered now, the dream had helped him remember. He pressed the button to call ND25.

"Zak, what is it? Are you in pain? Do you need something to help you sleep?" ND25 asked, having arrived moments after Zak had alerted it.

"No, I'm fine, but you have to contact the Jedi Temple; I have to talk to Master Obi-Wan." Zak answered urgently.

"Zak, do you know what time it is? I cannot contact the Temple at this hour." ND25 replied.

"You have to; this is very important. We have to go back to Belarid." Zak insisted.

"The only thing you have to be doing is getting more rest. Now, I am sure whatever you must tell Master Kenobi can wait until morning." ND25 told him.

"But you don't understand; I know who the others are now. We have to help them." Zak protested.

"I do not know what you are talking about, Zak." ND25 said.

"The others; like me. They're trapped and now I have to help them." Zak explained.

"Who is trapped? I believe you were dreaming, Zak; now go back to sleep." ND25 answered.

"But the dream helped me remember what happened when I fell. They came to me, the others; they're dead and they're trapped." Zak countered.

"Well then, if they are dead, then I do not think it is urgent that help them tonight; do you?" ND25 replied.

Zak paused and relaxed; and then realized ND25 was right. He was not even sure how long the others had been there, "Oh, I hadn't thought of that; alright then, I will tell him in the morning and then we can go to Belarid." Zak decided.

"Not tomorrow; you may tell Master Kenobi, but…tsk…I will not allow you to leave this medical center until you are recovered sufficiently to do so." ND25 insisted. "Now, go back to sleep and rest; and in the morning, PT7 will be in to help you get back on your feet."

"I think Master Obi-Wan will want to leave tomorrow when he hears what I have to tell him." Zak told him.

"Tsk…tsk…why must you be so stubborn. I will inform Master Kenobi that you are not recovered well enough to go anywhere and he will agree with my assessment." ND25 informed him patiently, "Now, go back to sleep."

"I don't think I can." Zak told it.

"Well, you need to rest if think you are going anywhere soon with Master Kenobi; I can give you something to help you relax." ND25 replied, bringing up a syringe to inject in Zak's IV line.

"No, please, don't do that; I'll try to sleep, I promise." Zak said, fearfully as he cringed at the sight of the syringe.

"Zak, I detect fear in your voice; what are you afraid of?" ND25 asked.

"I…I…I don't know; something…" Zak tried to answer and then shook his head as the reason eluded him.

"Tsk…well, if you promise to get some sleep; I will not give you this." It conceded, stowing the syringe in one of its compartments. "However, if you cannot, please let me know….and, Zak, the contents of this syringe will not harm you."

After the med droid had gone, Zak tried to understand why the syringe had frightened him; when the answer would not come, he concluded that it must have had something to do with what happened on Belarid. In the morning, he would ask Master Obi-Wan about it. Sleep finally came when he resorted to a Jedi relaxation exercise, not dependent on the Force, it did the trick; and he drifted off thinking of how he could help the others who were trapped on Belarid. The dream, apparently having served its purpose, did not return.

His master's sleep, however, was plagued by dreams, every one a twisted version of Terak, Zak and the allusion to the mysterious others. In some of them, Terak sported the red lightsaber, in others, Anakin. The locations of the dreams were never the same, but all of them ended with the same line, 'He should be dead like the others.' He awoke feeling just as tired as he had when he had laid down and frustrated that he continued to experience this recurring nightmare of Zak's death and Anakin with a Sith weapon. Even though he did not carry the red lightsaber in each dream, it bothered Obi-Wan that he dreamt that his brother held one in any of them. It was bad enough that a void filled the place where the Force should be, but to be inundated with nightmares as well was beginning to wear on his patience. He sat up, swung his legs over the side of his bed and rubbed his eyes. He had had enough; he would speak with Master Yoda about them. He showered quickly, dressed and searched out the venerable master.

"Hmm…interesting, Obi-Wan; that you would dream of Anakin like this." Yoda told him as they sat together in Yoda's meditation room. "What do you think this means…hmm?"

"I don't know, Master Yoda; that's why I have come to you." Obi-Wan answered.

"Hmm…yes; strange how the sleeping mind works. Mixed up it has your experience with Zak and the nightmare Anakin revealed to you." Yoda said.

"But what does it mean, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Difficult to say; possibly a message." Yoda replied.

"Message? From these others in the dreams?" Obi-Wan wondered, "But who are they and what do they want?"

"Revealed the answer to that will be, in time." Yoda told him. "Patience, Obi-Wan."

"Well, I'm going to lose mine if I don't get a good night's rest." Obi-Wan answered as he stood to leave, "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because I do not know; only this do I know, that revealed the meaning will be soon." Yoda said, rubbing his hand over his head. "And Anakin, turn to the Dark Side, will not. Mixed up your dreams have become with his."

Obi-Wan nodded, it was comforting to know that at least that part of his dreams would not come about, "Thank you, Master Yoda." He replied, bowed and then left.

He went to the kitchens to eat something before heading back over to the medical center, on his way out, he nearly collided with Anakin who was heading for the dining hall, "Good morning! I'm just going to have breakfast, care to join me?" Anakin asked.

"No, I have had my breakfast and I'm going to see Zak." Obi-Wan replied, skirting around Anakin and heading back down the hall.

"Wait until I eat and I'll come with you." Anakin suggested.

"No need; I'll be back in a little while." Obi-Wan answered as he continued down the hall.

"Wait a minute; are you angry with me? Obi-Wan..." Anakin said as he turned to go after him.

"No, Anakin; go have your breakfast." Obi-Wan replied.

"What is it then? Come on, tell me; I can't read your mind right now." Anakin told him, refusing to give up.

Obi-Wan stopped, sighed and looked down and Anakin then noticed how tired his former master looked, "Did you sleep at all last night, Obi-Wan? You look terrible." He said.

"I did, but it was not very restful." Obi-Wan admitted as he looked back up at Anakin.

"What did you dream about?" Anakin asked.

"Who said I dreamt about anything?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, what else would cause your sleep not to be restful?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan sighed again; even without the ability to read his mind, Anakin had managed to get to the root of the problem, "I dreamt that you turned to the Dark Side, Anakin." He said.

"You know that will never happen; not now. So why would you dream something like that?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; or at least I didn't until I talked to Master Yoda." Obi-Wan answered.

"And he said?" Anakin inquired.

"That I was just mixing things up with your nightmare." Obi-Wan replied.

"Mixing what up? What else did you dream about?" Anakin wondered.

"Go eat your breakfast while I go see Zak and I'll tell you later." Obi-Wan promised.

"I want to hear about it now, Obi-Wan; come in to the dining hall and tell me while I eat." Anakin insisted.

Obi-Wan could not think of any reason not to, "Alright, maybe you can make some sense of it." He said.

----------

ND25 found Zak well rested and eager to begin his rehabilitation with PT7. The sooner he was on his feet, he decided, the sooner he could return to Belarid with Master Obi-Wan.

"Tsk…hmm…yes, I think you are strong enough for me to remove this." ND25 announced as it carefully withdrew the needle from Zak's arm.

It scanned Zak again from head to toe before deciding that the young Jedi was fit enough to begin working the PT droid, "After breakfast, PT7 will help you get started." It said before leaving Zak to eat.

Half and hour later, ND25 returned with Zak's therapy droid, "This is PT7, it is ready to begin; I know I do not need to ask if you are." It informed Zak.

"Now, I'm ready now." Zak said impatiently.

"That is quite apparent." PT7 replied as he lowered Zak's leg sling and moved him into a sitting position, "You may try to stand now; and please, hold on to me so that you do not fall."

"I will leave you now; PT7, please alert me if there is any problem." ND25 said as it moved to the door.

"Yes, ND25." It answered.

As Zak turned to swing his good leg over the side of the bed, PT7 maneuvered his other one, "Good, now; put both feet on the floor and hold on to me." It instructed.

Zak did as he was told and was shocked when his good leg buckled underneath him; if he had not been leaning on the therapy droid for support, he would have fallen on his face. PT7 gave a little mechanical chuckle, "That is why I told you to hold on." It said.

"I don't understand; what's wrong with _this_ leg?" Zak asked, clearly shaken.

"Nothing to be concerned about, Zak; you have been in bed for nearly five days and your leg muscles are a little weak. Give yourself a moment and then try again." PT7 told him, calmly.

"Are you sure?" Zak asked apprehensively.

"Of course, I encounter this all the time; it is quite normal, I assure you." PT7 replied, "Now, are you ready to try again?"

"I guess so." Zak answered as he tried again to put weight on his uninjured leg.

"There, you see? How does that feel?" PT7 asked when Zak was able to stand, although a little unsteadily, on his own.

Zak grinned, "That's better; now what?" He asked, ready for the next step.

"Now, you may sit in this chair and I will see about getting you a pair of crutches." PT7 said, "And sit until I return; do not attempt to stand when I am not here to help you if you fall."

Zak sat down, "I won't, I promise." He said obediently.

As much as Zak wanted to try to stand on his own, he realized that PT7 was right; he had nearly fallen the first time he tried to stand, stood unsteadily the second and did not wish to test his luck by trying to stand again by himself. If he fell, he knew he could reinjure himself; if that happened, it would delay his trip to Belarid. He remained seated in the chair until PT7 returned a few minutes later.

"Aha, you listened to me; I was not at all sure that you would." It said, "You have passed your first test."

"I did?" Zak replied.

"Yes, I am your physical therapist; it is vital that you do as I tell you. Now that I know that you will, we can continue." PT7 answered.

"How do you know I didn't get up while you were gone?" Zak asked curiously.

"I was watching you." PT7 informed him.

"That was pretty sneaky." Zak said.

"Sneaky is part of my programming; now, shall we begin?" PT7 replied.

----------

An older Padawan approached the table where Obi-Wan and Anakin were seated, "Excuse me, Master Kenobi, but the Chancellor would like to speak with you." She said.

Obi-Wan recognized her as Galyn, the Senior Padawan in charge of Zak's wing, "The Chancellor is here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he is in the Visitors' Hall; I believe he has some important news for you." Galyn answered.

"Thank you, Galyn; I will be there shortly." Obi-Wan told her.

"I wonder what that's about." Anakin said when she was gone.

"He may have some information from Belarid; maybe they've uncovered something about this drug that affects midi-chlorians." Obi-Wan speculated, "You finish eating and I'll go see what he has to say."

"No way; I want to hear this too." Anakin replied as he grabbed the remaining pallie from his tray and stood up.


	13. First Steps & The Others

Chapter 13 First Steps and The Others

"Chancellor." Obi-Wan said politely as he bowed.

"Master Kenobi, Anakin, I hope I have not interrupted your breakfast." Bail said as he eyed Anakin, just finishing off the pallie he had taken from his breakfast tray.

"Not at all; Galyn has informed us you have some news." Obi-Wan replied, glaring at Anakin who grinned back at him.

"Yes, good news, I believe. The Clones I sent to investigate this incident with Zak have uncovered information concerning the drug given to both of you." The Chancellor began. "They were told the effects of the drug are only temporary; when the drug has worked its way out of your system, the effects will wear off."

"Well, that's good news for me if it's true; I have no reason to believe anything the Belaridians have to say, but Zak has a more serious problem." Obi-Wan answered.

"I do not understand, Master Kenobi; I thought he was given the same thing that you were." Bail replied.

"He was, Chancellor; but the effects were different. Do you understand what gives us our sensitivity to the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, it has something to do with a life form, I believe." Organa answered.

"That's right, they're called midi-chlorians; the more of them you have, the more Force sensitive you are." Obi-Wan told him. "Well, some of Zak's midi-chlorians are actually dead; so even when the effects of the drug have worn off, Zak will never be as strong in the Force as he once was."

"Oh, I see; I am sorry to hear that. Are you sure there is nothing that can be done?" Bail asked.

"No, not that I am aware of." Obi-Wan answered. "Unless Anakin can do something; and we're not even sure that will help."

"I hope that is the case then." Bail replied. "Have you tried yet, Anakin?"

"Yes, unsuccessfully; but when the midi-chlorians become active again I will try again." Anakin informed him.

"Chancellor, why did you come here in person when you could have just as easily transmitted this information to us?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Well, I wanted to give you this." Bail answered, handing Obi-Wan a small medal, "I know he refused it once, and if I tried to give it to him again myself, he would refuse it again. Maybe you could keep it for him."

"He does not want a medal for what he did, Chancellor; he has told you that several times." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know; but I would like him to have it all the same. He acted very bravely and I would not be here if he had not; being a Jedi does not change that." Bail said, "Please, Master Kenobi; it is the least I can do."

"Very well, Chancellor; I will keep it for him." Obi-Wan acquiesced and accepted the medal.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." The Chancellor replied, "Oh, Boba would like to visit him again, now that he is conscious; is that possible?"

"Of course; Zak would enjoy seeing him." Obi-Wan consented without hesitation.

"Very well, I will take him up there this afternoon." Bail answered, "Now, if you will excuse me."

Anakin and Obi-Wan both bowed and Bail departed.

-----------

Zak leaned on the crutches, extended his broken leg and then took a step with his good leg.

"Good, but do not lean on the crutches like that, use your arms, Zak." PT7 instructed.

"But that hurts." Zak protested.

"Oh, hmm…sit down then, and I will see what I can do about that." PT7 replied and signaled for ND25 as Zak hobbled to the chair and sat down.

"What is it, PT7?" ND25 asked as it returned to the room within minutes of being summoned.

"Zak is having difficulty because of pain in his injured wrist; I thought perhaps additional support would help?" PT7 suggested.

"Hmm…tsk…I had not anticipated this; perhaps we have begun too soon." ND25 replied.

"No, I have to do this, I can handle it; it doesn't hurt that bad." Zak argued.

"If it hurts, then it is aggravating the injury; I suggest delaying this until it is healed." ND25 told him.

"No, I'm doing this; I have to do this." Zak insisted as he struggled to stand.

"Zak, we have your best interests in mind; you must not push yourself too hard." ND25 said.

"ND25, is it not possible to reinforce the cast?" PT7 suggested, "I am concerned that it will be much more difficult for him if he has to wait until his wrist is completely healed."

"Hmm…tsk…you may be correct. Hmm…let me see what I can do." ND25 answered, "I will return."

"Thank you, PT." Zak said gratefully when ND25 had gone.

"It is my desire to see you on your feet as soon as possible, Zak." PT7 replied.

"That's mine too; I have something to do." Zak answered, finally managing to stand.

"Well, I am aware of your wish to return to Belarid; however, I must stress the importance that you not push yourself too hard. If ND25 cannot find a way to increase the stability of your wrist cast, then I do not think it will be possible for us to continue until your wrist is fully healed. I estimate that would be an additional week." PT7 said.

"I'm not waiting another week; I'm doing this now." Zak replied, stubbornly as he moved the crutches in front of him, extended his injured leg and then took a step with his good leg, "See, I can do it."

"Ah, you are a stubborn one. Very well, we shall proceed….with great caution." PT7 said. "However, ND25 must be present; if it detects aggravation to your wrist we will discontinue any further exercise."

"Fine; whatever, let's just get on with it." Zak answered impatiently.

"You will listen to me, Zak, or I will end all rehabilitation now until you are ready to cooperate." PT7 ordered. "Now, sit down and wait for ND25 to return."

"Oh, alright." Zak replied reluctantly and maneuvered back to the chair.

He did not have to wait long, however; ND25 returned quickly, "I believe this may be the solution." It said as he held up a black sleeve with a small opening at the end for a thumb and a larger one for the rest of the hand; a series of buckles ran the length of it, "This has reinforcements made of electrum and it will not bend."

Zak held out his arm and ND25 pulled the sleeve up over Zak's cast and fastened each buckle firmly; a strap extended between Zak's thumb and forefinger, around his palm and buckled on the top of his hand held the sleeve firmly in place, "There, how does that feel?" It asked.

"Fine, I guess." Zak answered, flexing his fingers.

"Not too tight?" ND25 asked.

"No, I don't think so." Zak answered.

"Good, now stand up and put some pressure on it and we'll see if it will work." ND25 instructed.

Zak again had to struggle to stand up, put his crutches in front of him, extended his injured leg and then, using the crutches for support, stepped forward.

"Well, how does it feel?" PT7 asked.

"Good." Zak answered.

"No pain?" ND25 asked.

"No; can I keep going now?" Zak asked.

"Yes, for a few more minutes; but you must remember, your ribs and internal injuries are still healing too, so you must still proceed with caution." ND25 replied.

"Would it be possible for him to take a short walk down the hallway?" PT7 asked.

"Yes, I believe it would help him get used to walking in the cast." ND25 consented.

A short walk down the hallway and back was all Zak could handle; exhausted, PT7 helped him back into bed, placed his leg back in the sling and removed the black sleeve. ND25 returned to check him and then it and PT7 left him to sleep.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin arrived a short while later, Zak was, in fact, sleeping, "This isn't right; why is he still sleeping?" Anakin asked.

Noticing Zak's crutches lying on the floor next to the bed, Obi-Wan answered, "He's been busy, Anakin; look."

"Oh, no wonder." Anakin replied, and then noticed the black sleeve laying on the bed table, "Hey, what's this?"

"I don't know…" Obi-Wan said.

"It is to reinforce the cast on his wrist." ND25 informed them from the doorway, "Could I speak with you out here? Zak should really be resting."

"No I shouldn't." Zak responded, "I have something to tell you, Master."

"Zak, you should be resting." ND25 scolded.

"I already did; I have to tell Master Obi-Wan about my dream." Zak insisted.

"What dream, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I remember what the voices were saying now, Master; the younglings." Zak answered.

"You mean the voices you heard after you fell?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, they call themselves 'the others'." Zak said, "And they want me to help them."

"The others? Obi-Wan, wasn't that what…" Anakin started.

"Yes; tell me what else they said, Zak." Obi-Wan urged.

"Master? Do you know about the others?" Zak asked.

"Yes, he dr…." Anakin started to say.

"Anakin." Obi-Wan cut him off.

"You dreamt about them too, didn't you." Zak guessed.

"Not exactly." Obi-Wan answered, "I'll tell you about it as soon as you tell me about the rest of your dream."

"I don't think it was just a dream; I mean I did dream about it, but I remember it happening." Zak tried to explain.

"Alright, then tell me what you remember." Obi-Wan replied.

Zak then launched into a narrative about everything he remembered and Obi-Wan, as promised, told him about his dreams of Terak, the red lightsaber and the mention of the others, leaving out the part about Anakin killing Zak with the Sith weapon; he felt Zak did not need to know about it.

"So that means the Belaridians actually did kill their Force sensitive children?" Anakin asked.

"It appears so, yes." Obi-Wan confirmed.

"Then we're going to back to Belarid, aren't we, Master?" Zak asked, hopefully.

"We are, meaning Master Anakin and I, you are in no shape to be going anywhere yet." Obi-Wan answered.

"No, I have to go; I promised to help them." Zak insisted.

"And so you have by telling us what they told you." Obi-Wan told him.

"I have to do this, Master." Zak replied, calmly, firmly.

Obi-Wan looked at his young apprentice and suddenly understood why this was so important to him; if the younglings were the others and they had been murdered, Zak could have been one of them, now he had been given the chance to help all the ones who had not been as fortunate as he had been. If or when they were found, Zak needed to be there. But Obi-Wan had given Zak his word…, "But I promised I would never take you back there, Zak." He said.

"This is different." Zak answered.

"Alright, but I still want you to be a little stronger before we go." Obi-Wan compromised.

"How much stronger?" Zak asked.

"We'll see how you are in two days." Obi-Wan replied.

"And you won't go to Belarid without me?" Zak wanted to know.

"No, you have my word; we will wait until you are ready." Obi-Wan promised.

"What do you expect to find?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe nothing." Obi-Wan answered then turned to his brother and added grimly, "Or maybe bodies."

"That's what I thought; are you sure you're going to be up to that, Zak?" Anakin asked.

"Yes." Zak answered with conviction.

PT7 returned, ready to begin his next session with Zak, "Oh, I apologize, Zak; I was not aware that you had visitors. We can delay this session if you wish." It said.

"No, PT." Zak answered as he swung his uninjured left leg over the edge of the bed and then moved his right leg with his hands.

"It's alright; I'd rather stay and watch this." Obi-Wan added, "Anakin, you can go if you wish."

"No, I'll stay too." Anakin replied.

"Very well." PT7 said, picking up the reinforcement sleeve, slipping it onto Zak's outstretched arm and fastening the buckles into place. "Are you ready, Zak?"

"Yes." Zak answered as he slipped off the bed.

"Ah, very good." PT7 said encouragingly when Zak's left leg did not crumple beneath him.

PT7 then retrieved the crutches and handed them to Zak, "Would you like to go down the hall again?" It asked.

"That sounds good to me." Zak answered as he positioned the crutches and moved toward the door.

"My, you certainly have gotten the hang of this quickly." PT7 noted, "Build up your strength, and you will be out of here in no time."

"That's the idea; I have someplace to be in two days." Zak replied as he hobbled quickly down the hall.

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan; the older man had a pained look on his face, "What is it?" He asked.  
Obi-Wan stroked his beard absently, "I just hate seeing him like that." He answered.

"I'm sorry; I wish I could fix it." Anakin replied regretfully.

Obi-Wan looked over at him and clapped him on the back, "I know; but you can't fix everything, Anakin. He'll be alright; it's just going to take time." He said.

Two trips up and down the hallway and PT7 called an end to the session. Zak had no desire to quit even though he was tired, but knew better than to argue with PT7, the droid's threat of ending all rehabilitative exercises had not been lost on him. Obi-Wan helped him into bed just as ND25 arrived with his lunch.

"I hope you have not overdone it, Zak." It said as it removed the black sleeve.

"I haven't; PT wouldn't let me." Zak assured it.

"Listen, Padawan; I have to speak with Master Yoda and the rest of the Council about what happened to you. Are you going to be alright here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; and when you see me again, I'll be racing down the hallway." Zak answered with a grin.

"Well, we'll have to see about that." Obi-Wan told him, "I'll be back again tonight."

"Alright; I have some studying to do anyway and PT will probably be in again." Zak replied.

"Oh, Boba will probably be by to see you this afternoon." Obi-Wan informed him just before he and Anakin left.

"Really? That will be nice." Zak said happily.

When they were out in the hallway, Anakin asked, "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Obi-Wan asked as they entered the lift.

"About how much Force sensitivity he's going to lose." Anakin expanded.

"I'm not; at least not until I have to." Obi-Wan answered, "He has enough to deal with right now."

"And you're hoping I can help; aren't you." Anakin added.

"Yes." Obi-Wan admitted.


	14. It Came as a Whisper

Chapter 14 It Came as a Whisper

"Hi!" Boba said as he poked his head into Zak's room.

"Hi, yourself." Zak answered, looking up from his data pad.

"Can I come in?" Boba asked.

"Do you need to ask?" Zak replied with a question.

Boba walked in and plopped down in the chair by the window, "No offense, Zak; but you're a mess." He said.

"Well, try falling into a pile of rocks and see what you look like." Zak answered.

Boba's eyes narrowed, "You didn't fall; you know it and I know it." He stated. "Who pushed you?"

Zak's answer came quickly, "I don't remember what happened."

"Who did it, Zak? And I'll make them pay." Boba persisted.

"The last thing I remember is walking out to the place where I fell." Zak lied.

"Well, you're not clumsy enough to fall, somebody pushed you; and when I find out who it was…" Boba trailed off.

"You'll what? Revenge is wrong, Boba." Zak told him.

Boba sat back in the chair looking defeated, "I know, the Chancellor has already talked to me about that; but whoever pushed you shouldn't be able to get away with it. It just isn't right." He said.

"Well, maybe it was an accident; and then he just got scared and ran off." Zak suggested.

"Then he should still have to pay for leaving you there. You could have died." Boba replied.

"Ah, Zak; you have another visitor; should I come back later?" PT7 asked as it came into the room and detected Boba there.

"No, that's alright; I was just leaving." Boba said hastily.

"But you just got here. Why don't you walk down the hall with me?" Zak offered.

"Well, oh; you mean the droid is here to help you walk?" Boba asked.

"Yes, this is PT7; I'd love the company, it would make it easier." Zak answered.

"Oh, well….alright…I mean if you really need me…I guess." Boba stammered.

"That's alright; if you don't want to come, you don't have to." Zak said as PT7 slipped the sleeve over Zak's cast and buckled it securely.

"Well, the Chancellor isn't coming for another hour, so I really don't have anything better to do." Boba replied.

"Oh good." Zak answered as he slipped off the bed and PT7 handed him his crutches.

"Let us see if you can do four trips this time, Zak." PT7 suggested.

"Great." Zak said, making his way to the door.

Boba followed him, hands outstretched, waiting for him to fall, "What are you doing back there, Boba? Can't you keep up with me?" Zak asked.

"No, I…er…that is…umm." Boba replied.

"What?" Zak asked.

"I believe he thinks you will fall, Zak." PT7 answered.

Zak stopped and maneuvered around to face Boba, glared at him and said, "What, you feel sorry for me now? I don't need that, Boba; I'm not going to fall. Now, either walk next to me or leave me alone." He then turned himself back and proceeded down the hallway, leaving Boba standing there lost for words, "Are you coming or not?" He asked without turning around.

Boba joined him then and they walked together for the four trips up and down the hall. Shortly after that, Bail arrived to see Zak, himself, and to pick Boba up, "Well, you are certainly looking better than you did a few days ago." He noted.

"Thank you, Sir; I should be back on my feet in no time." Zak replied.

"Good, glad to hear it." Bail answered. "Well, we should get going; I have some government business to attend to. Boba, come."

"Yes, sir; I'll be in again to see you, Zak." Boba promised as he followed the Chancellor out.

"I hope so." Zak said.

-----------

When Obi-Wan told Yoda what he had learned from Zak, the elderly master immediately called a special Council meeting to discuss what steps should be taken next. Those Council members not at the Temple attended the meeting via holographic image.

"Are you saying that Zak believes Force sensitive younglings were actually murdered?" Ki Adi Mundi asked when Obi-Wan had informed them of Zak's experience.

"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan confirmed, "Possibly by their own parents."

"That is outrageous; we should send Jedi there immediately to investigate this." Mace said.

"Anakin and I…" Obi-Wan began.

"You are too close to this, Master Kenobi; we should send a team that…." Adi Gallia started to say.

"With all due respect, Masters; may I say something?" Anakin interrupted.

"You are a member of this Council, Anakin." Ki Adi said, "You have as much right to speak here as anyone else."

"Thank, Master; I would just like to say that Master Kenobi and I have both already been to Belarid. Master Kenobi knows the place that his apprentice mentioned; wouldn't it be advisable for us to go rather than a team that has never been there and would have no idea where to look?" Anakin suggested.

"A point you have, Master Skywalker; quicker the truth we will see if handle this you and Master Kenobi do." Yoda concurred.

"That is settled then; Master Kenobi, you and Master Skywalker will travel to Belarid immediately to discover what you can." Ki Adi said.

"There is one other thing, Masters." Obi-Wan added.

"No, your Padawan you cannot take." Yoda stated firmly.

"You want to take your apprentice back to Belarid?" Stass Allie asked.

"He has asked me to take him; I believe it is his right to go." Obi-Wan answered.

"You want to put Zak, who has not even fully recovered yet, into a potentially dangerous situation like that?" Mace asked.

"I believe this is his decision to make; I will be with him at all times, there will be no danger." Obi-Wan persisted.

"Master Kenobi, you are still without the use of the Force; how could you protect him?" Master Knoth asked.

"I can protect him; I can protect them both until Obi-Wan's Force sense returns." Anakin assured them.

"And young Perrin's decision this is to return to Belarid?" Yoda asked.

"Yes, Master; you must understand, Zak shares a kinship with them. He feels tied to them because they are from Belarid and because they were Force sensitive like he was…is." Obi-Wan explained.

"We shall trust your judgment on this, Master Kenobi. When do you plan to leave?" Mace asked.

"I'd like to give Zak two days to get some of his strength back. Hopefully by that time, our Force sense will also have returned." Obi-Wan answered.

"Very well, we will allow your apprentice to accompany you." Mace concluded. "If there is nothing else, I would say this meeting is over."

Obi-Wan walked with Anakin in the direction of the Temple speeder bay; he wanted to let Zak know the Council's decision that he be allowed to return to Belarid, "Thank you, Anakin." He said.

"For what? All I did was to assure the Council that we would be the best choice to go to Belarid." Anakin replied.

"Well, without that, they would have never agreed to let either me or Zak go." Obi-Wan told him, "Especially now."

Anakin put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "It will come back; I know, I've seen it." He said confidently. "And Zak?" Obi-Wan ventured.  
Anakin shook his head, "I don't know that yet." He answered.

-----------

Zak hobbled gamely down the hall next to PT7; he was on his fourth round and he was bound and determined to reach the goal of six set by the therapy droid. He had decided that he would be ready in two days when his master and Master Anakin left for Belarid; he would not be left behind.

"You are doing very well, Zak; do you feel stronger?" PT7 asked.

"Yes, I think so; at least it seems like I am. It's easier doing this now than it was this morning." Zak answered.

"Ah, then that means you are getting stronger." PT7 told him encouragingly. "You may even be strong enough to leave within the week."

"I have to be strong enough to leave in two days, PT." Zak replied.

"Aha, you still wish to leave for Belarid then?" PT7 asked.

"I am going to Belarid; there is no wish." Zak corrected.

"Well, we shall see." PT7 answered.

Zak let PT7's last comment go; he would be leaving for Belarid in two days whether PT7 thought he was ready or not. He was just completing his fifth round when he spotted Obi-Wan coming down the hall toward him, "Hello, Master!" He said.

"Well, you're certainly looking better." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master; I'm up to six rounds already." Zak answered proudly.

"You have only done five so far, Zak." PT7 corrected.

"I know, but I'm going to do six." Zak said.

"That's good, because the Council has agreed to let you come with Master Anakin and I to Belarid." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Master Kenobi, may I remind you that Zak may not be ready to leave this medical center in two days?" ND25 said as it joined them.

"I think he will be; but why don't we just wait and see?" Obi-Wan answered.

"Very well, we shall see. Zak, I believe you have one more round to complete and then I will check to see how you are doing." ND25 replied before continuing down the hall to its next patient.

"Boba came to see me." Zak said as he turned back down the hallway for his last round.

"Yes, the Chancellor thought he might." Obi-Wan answered, slowing his pace to walk with his apprentice.

"He knows I was pushed; did you tell him?" Zak asked.

"No, Zak; but Boba is very smart and he knows you well enough to know you could not have just fallen." Obi-Wan replied.

"Well, I'm not going to tell him Terak did it; he wants revenge." Zak said.

"That is a wise decision." Obi-Wan told him.

Fifteen minutes later, Zak was back in his room and being helped into bed by his master. PT7 removed the protective sleeve and placed Zak's broken leg back in the sling, "We will continue in the morning, Zak, with six rounds again." It said.

"Why not eight?" Zak asked.

"We will continue with six rounds, no more." PT7 answered sternly.

ND25 entered just in time to hear the end of that conversation, "You will do as PT7 instructs, Zak." It said.

"But I have to leave in two days; tell them, Master." Zak pleaded.

"I trust PT7's judgment, you should too." Obi-Wan answered.

"Alright, Master, then I will too." Zak told him.

"Well, you are doing very well, Zak; I am pleased with your progress. Will you need anything before I go to check my other patients? Otherwise, I will come back in an hour to check on you again." ND25 asked.

"No, not right now; thank you, ND." Zak answered.

"Very well, I will see you an hour." ND25 replied.

"Six rounds tomorrow morning and we shall build on that." PT7 confirmed before leaving.  
"Alright, six rounds." Zak agreed…reluctantly.

When both droids had gone, Obi-Wan handed Zak another data pad and then collected the other two, "Oh, Master; she didn't send me another one." Zak said.

"Yes, but this one is important; it's a history of Belarid." Obi-Wan answered, "Read it, study it and see if there is any clue in there to explain why the Belaridians started killing their Force sensitive younglings."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied, taking the data pad and beginning to skim over it.

"I thought that one would interest you." Obi-Wan commented.

"Yes, Master." Zak repeated, clearly distracted.

Obi-Wan smiled and sat down in the chair near the window; he would wait, until he apprentice grew tired, until he was asleep. He did not have to wait long; Zak's eyelids drooped and the data pad fell into his lap. Obi-Wan stood up, retrieved the data pad and set it on the bed table, "I'm sorry, Master; I'll finish it in the morning." Zak slurred, as he struggled to open his eyes to look at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan patted his shoulder and touched his cheek lightly, "Tomorrow will be soon enough." He replied.

"Yes…I…prom…ise…to…" Zak trailed off.

"I know; goodnight, Padawan." Obi-Wan said as he stroked Zak's forehead and then turned to leave.

"'Night, Master." Zak answered.  
-----------  
Anakin was standing in the speeder bay, waiting for him, when he returned to the Temple, "So, how is Zak tonight?" He asked.

"Better; ready to go." Obi-Wan answered.

"That's good. Will he be ready?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, I think so. I don't think wild banthas would keep him from going." Obi-Wan replied.

"The Chancellor contacted Master Yoda; he wants Boba to come with us." Anakin said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. Zak said he's out for revenge; it would cause trouble if he went after Terak." Obi-Wan told him.

"Only if he found out it was Terak." Anakin pointed out.

"Anakin, Boba is smart enough to figure it out." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, we'll just have to see to it that he doesn't." Anakin replied.

"You sound as if you agree with the Chancellor." Obi-Wan deduced.

"I do; Boba could be very useful; I think he could get access to things that we couldn't." Anakin answered.

"Well, I have to tell you, I don't like it; however, you do have a point." Obi-Wan conceded.

They walked together to the living quadrant and parted company, each heading for their own quarters, "May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"And may it be with you, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.  
-----------  
It came as a whisper in the early hours just before dawn. Obi-Wan felt the faint stirrings of his awakening Force sense and it brought him out of his peaceful sleep. First, the quiet rustlings of his sleeping brother, then gradually, others added to it; Master Yoda, Mace and the rest of the Council members, the many other Jedi whose names he did not know and then, finally, very faintly, his own Padawan. _"I told it would be back."_ Anakin's voice said. _"I know." _Obi-Wan answered. _"Can you feel Zak?" "Yes, faintly." "Good; we'll go see him in the morning."  
_-----------  
Zak awoke briefly, feeling the faint presence of his own Force sense, but much weaker than before. He reached out, and even though there was so little for him to reach out with, he could feel the patients in the rooms nearby, ND25 making its ceaseless rounds and PT7, who had shut down for the night. With great concentration, he attempted to reach out to the Temple, to his master….however, the distance was too great and he failed, "It's alright; it will get better, I know, it will get better." He said to the empty room before falling back to sleep.


	15. Belarid's Ancient Past

Chapter 15 Belarid's Ancient Past

When Zak opened his eyes again, the Coruscant morning sun was shining in his window. He could feel the Force again, but he felt as if he had been covered by a wet blanket; it was muffled and unclear. He shook his head, hoping to shake the dampening sensation off to no avail. He tried to convince himself that the drug had not run its course yet; it would get better…it would get better…yes, it would….wouldn't it? Some of his midi-chlorians were dead, maybe it would never get any better than this. How many did the drug kill? It didn't matter, he told himself, he was still a Jedi; he would always be a Jedi, Master Obi-Wan had told him that. Yes, and right now, this Jedi had a mission; he would not let the others down. This would more than likely be his last mission and he did not intend to fail. He would not fail.

-----------

For the first time in nearly a week, Obi-Wan woke to the voice of the Force; and gave thanks for it. As it had been since the incident on Naboo, Anakin's presence was once again a part of him, and he was grateful for this as well. _"Me too." _ Anakin's voice sounded in his head. _"I have missed you." _Obi-Wan smiled, _"And I have missed you, my brother."_ He thought.

After a quick breakfast, the two grabbed a speeder and head over to the medical center, Obi-Wan was becoming increasingly concerned about Zak's reaction to his decreased Force abilities.

"He's trying to convince himself that it's only temporary." Anakin said.

"Well, he knows that some of his midi-chlorians died, so he must know he will lose something." Obi-Wan replied.

"He didn't realize he would have lost this much. But, Obi-Wan, he's decided it doesn't matter." Anakin told him, with a little smile.

"Good boy." Obi-Wan said.

"Can't you reach him at all?" Anakin asked suddenly.

"No, I can feel him, but it's like he's covered with something; something that I can't penetrate." Obi-Wan explained, "I think the only reason you can reach him is because of your ability to read minds, whether they are Force sensitive or not."

"Then why couldn't I read either your mind or his when you couldn't feel the Force?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe for the same reason you couldn't reach him to heal; his midi-chlorians." Obi-Wan speculated.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." Anakin replied.

-----------

Trying to test how much of his Force abilities he still had, Zak concentrated on Boba's rock at the end of his bed table. Focusing on it, and the Force around it, he attempted to move it….with intense concentration and all the power of the Force he could control he managed to…make the rock wobble, a little. He shook his head, a youngling could have done better than that, "Blast." He said.

"Good morning, Zak." ND25 said cheerfully as it entered the room with Zak's breakfast tray, "And how are we this morning?"

Hello, ND; I'm fine." Zak answered, trying to sound cheerful.

ND25 set the tray down on the bed table and scanned Zak, "Hmm…tsk…hmm…it seems you are much better today. This is good news, Zak." It announced.

"I told you I was leaving here tomorrow." Zak replied.

"Tsk….we'll just have to see about that." ND25 said, "Eat your breakfast because PT7 has a full day planned for you."

"Good, because I'm ready to go to work." Zak answered, stuffing a piece of yellow fruit in his mouth.

"Do not bolt your food; it is not good for digestion and it will not bring PT7 here any sooner." ND25 scolded before leaving.

Zak started reading the data pad of Belarid's history as he ate. The first thing discovered was the exact reason for their rejection of higher technology. What had started out as a small dispute between two families, had ended in violence when one of the families introduced armed droids in speeders and low flying aircraft. Several members of the opposing family were killed, the survivors retaliated and in the end, most of the members of both families were dead leaving their children orphaned. As a result of this small familial feud, the Belaridian government introduced a ban against all such technology that had never been rescinded in the hundred years since. Still, he had not discovered what his master was searching for. When PT7 arrived twenty minutes later, he was still reading, "Ah, Zak; ready to begin?" It asked.

"Oh, yes; just one more paragraph and I will have finished the first part…just a minute." Zak answered, still reading.

"Well, I will just fit your reinforcement while you are doing that." PT7 said picking up the sleeve.

"Sure, alright." Zak replied absently, but holding his arm up to allow the droid to slip the sleeve over his cast.

Just as PT7 was fastening the last strap, Zak had finished reading, "What are you reading?" PT7 asked.

"History; it's about my home planet." Zak answered, putting his left leg over the side of the bed and then moving the right over.

"Ah, and why are you interested in such a place as that?" PT7 asked.

"My master wants to find out why they don't like people like me; we are going back there tomorrow, so we have to learn as much as we can." Zak told it as he put his left foot on the floor and balanced there for a moment before attempting to call his crutches to him, "Blast." He said, stooping down to retrieve them when he failed.

"What were you trying to do, Zak?" PT7 asked.

"Never mind, it didn't work. Let's get started." Zak answered as he headed out into the hall.

He had not gotten more than two steps before he nearly collided with his master coming down the hall, "Oh, sorry, Master." He said, apologetically.

"Up and about already, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master; PT has a busy schedule planned for me today." Zak answered.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked, sending a surge of the Force to him.

Zak bounced it back to him, "Weak." Zak replied.

"No, Zak, I think you are much stronger." PT7 disagreed.

"No, PT; weak in the Force." Zak corrected.

"Ah, I…see." PT7 answered, without actually comprehending what Zak was talking about.

"Not to worry, it will be alright." Obi-Wan assured him, patting him lightly on the shoulder, "Master Anakin is here to try to fix it again."

"No, I don't want him to try yet." Zak replied.

"Why?" Obi-Wan puzzled.

"Because if Master Anakin can't do anything, then I will be disappointed; and if I'm disappointed, I won't be able to focus on helping the others on Belarid. I'd rather wait until after that." Zak explained.

"Then at least let me help you heal up a little faster." Anakin offered.

"Oh, well, that would be alright." Zak replied.

"That is fine; however, Zak must finish this session first." PT7 insisted, "He has barely started."

"He's right; I'd better finish this first." Zak agreed as he started back down the hall.

"Well, you can't say he's not determined." Anakin declared as they watched him amble down the hall.

"Yes, he has a lot of spirit; it would have been very easy for him to just have given up as soon as he realized what had happened." Obi-Wan concurred.

"I just hope I can help him." Anakin said.

"Just boosting his healing ability will be helpful, Anakin." Obi-Wan replied, putting hand on his shoulder.

"I suppose so; but I wish I could do more." Anakin answered wistfully.

"Maybe you can; but he doesn't want you to try until this Belarid mystery is solved." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin nodded as they watched Zak reach the end of the hallway and turn to make his way back.

It took Zak only fifteen minutes to complete PT7's six-round therapy session, once back in the room, Obi-Wan helped him into bed and PT7 removed the sleeve and lifted his leg back into the sling.

"ND25 will be in shortly to check your progress. I will be back after you have had your lunch for your afternoon session." It stated as it departed and ND25 entered.

"Well, Zak; let me just see how you are doing." ND25 said, running its scanner over Obi-Wan's apprentice. "Hmm…yes, very good. You are recovering very well; I believe PT7 will be able to allow you eight rounds this afternoon."

"How about ten." Zak bargained, grinning.

"How about…tsk…no, Zak; eight rounds will be sufficient." ND25 answered firmly, "PT7 told you that you must listen to us; if you do not, further sessions will be cancelled."

"No, PT7 told me I had to listen to him; if you tell him I can do ten rounds, then he will allow it." Zak countered.

"I do not think you are ready for ten rounds yet, and I will tell PT7 this. I will return with your lunch tray at midday." ND25 replied before leaving.

"Why are you trying to push yourself so hard, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I just want to be ready to go tomorrow." Zak answered.

"You are coming with us tomorrow, Zak; but not if you make yourself worse by trying too hard." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, Master." Zak said quietly.

"Now, let's see what we can do about giving your healing a little boost." Anakin said, "Remember how I showed you Master Obi-Wan?"

"I think so; is this going to work the same way?" Zak asked.

"In a way; I want to combine our Force strength, that's how I helped Master Obi-Wan." Anakin answered as he took Zak's head between his hands, "Now, close your eyes and clear you mind…"

"Ouch, could you move your hand just a little." Zak requested when Anakin's hand touched the sealed wound and bruise.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Anakin said, shifting his hand slightly, "now, clear your mind…yes…and let…very good."

Anakin could feel Zak's feeble Force strength binding with his, _"Obi-Wan, I think it might help if you joined us here." _

Obi-Wan nodded and put one hand on Zak's hand and the other on Anakin's shoulder. He felt his strength effortlessly merge with Anakin's, bolstering the weakened strength of his Padawan. Zak gave a sharp intake of breath as those two powerful Force strengths surged through him and Obi-Wan squeezed his hand in reassurance. They remained joined for several minutes, allowing Anakin's healing Force to flow throughout Zak's injured body before Anakin broke contact.

"Wow." Zak exclaimed when Anakin had released him.

"Do you feel better?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know…I…yes." Zak answered, "I feel stronger."

"Good, that was the idea." Anakin replied.

"I just wish I didn't feel like I was covered with a wet blanket." He added with a bit of sadness.

"Is that the way the Force feels to you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, kind of muffled." Zak explained.

"Zak, Master Anakin can try to fix that." Obi-Wan said.

"I know, but it's the try…you see, I'll be disappointed if he can't." Zak told him.

"Alright, but think about this; do you think you will be strong enough to sense the others when we go back Belarid?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't think it will make a difference; they will find me." Zak answered.

The rest of the morning, Zak spent studying the history data pad. Just before noon, he finally came upon something that might interest his master. He signaled ND25 and the med droid answered the summons immediately, "Yes, Zak." It asked.

"Is my master still here?" Zak asked.

"Oh, tsk….yes, he and Master Skywalker just went down to the cafeteria." ND25 answered.

"Could you have him come back up here?" Zak requested.

"Well, yes; however, it will cause him to miss his lunch." ND25 replied.

"I'm sure he won't mind. This is very important." Zak insisted.

"Oh very well…tsk…tsk….I will have him contacted now." ND25 promised and then left.

Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan followed by Anakin, consuming the last of another pallie, returned.

"What is it, Zak; what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Nothing, but I think I know when it all started." Zak answered.

Intrigued, Obi-Wan sat down in the chair and Anakin seated himself on the other bed, "Tell us." Obi-Wan urged.

"It started during the Sith War." Zak started.

"What does it say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, it's kind of vague; it talks about the 'bad times', when younglings who had special abilities were stolen, and when they were found, they were different." Zak continued.

"Different?" Anakin questioned.

"Yes, aggressive, cruel, heartless…and they had yellow eyes." Zak expounded.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anakin and then both of them looked at Zak; and together they all said, "Sith eyes."

"So the Sith were stealing Belarid's Force sensitive younglings, twisting them and then turning them loose." Anakin surmised.

"Yes; and it says these 'different' younglings…well, it says they…some of them killed their families when they were taken home." Zak went on.

"Oh dear; now I see what happened; to prevent any more Force sensitive younglings from being corrupted, they killed them." Obi-Wan concluded.

"Yes, Master; the government made it legal to…um…it says…um…dispose of them." Zak read.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Well, that explains why they condone 'putting down' younglings like Zak." He said.

"Have you noticed that they never come right out and say 'kill'; do they think it's alright if they don't actually say it?" Anakin asked.

"I don't know; and I don't know why, after a thousand years, they haven't figured out that the Sith are no longer a threat." Obi-Wan replied.

"Or why they didn't ask the help of the Jedi when this started. They could have taken those special younglings and protected them." Anakin added.

"But, Master, if it's in this history; then the Jedi must have known about it." Zak questioned.

"Go back to after the Sith Wars, Zak, and see if there is any other mention of killing younglings." Obi-Wan instructed.

Zak was silent for a few minutes as he skimmed the history after the Sith Wars, "No, Master; they never mentioned it again." He said.

"Oh, that's nice; they continued to kill younglings, and they covered it up." Anakin replied, disgusted, "Why couldn't the Jedi sense what they were doing?"

"Well, the Jedi don't normally go there; they are not welcome and Belarid seemed to be able to police itself." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh yes; they had to, didn't they; or else the Jedi might figure out what they were doing." Anakin said, sarcastically.

"That's about to change; once we expose the truth, Belarid will be under tight security. I'm sure the Chancellor will see to it a Republic police force will be present there." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's long past time." Anakin said.

"Yes…I think we've got what we need; Zak, you have done very well." Obi-Wan told his apprentice.

"Thank you, Master." Zak answered.

ND25 brought Zak's lunch and shortly after that, PT7 returned for Zak's afternoon session; it had calculated that Zak was ready for ten rounds this time that Zak completed with so little difficulty, that it added an extra session two hours later with an additional five rounds. Boba made an appearance, pleased with himself because he would be traveling to Belarid with them. Although he said nothing to him, Zak worried that he was still determined to seek revenge on whoever was responsible for Zak's fall. Obi-Wan and Anakin returned briefly during Zak's evening session of twelve rounds before returning to the Temple to make the final preparations for the trip. Zak fell asleep knowing that at last he would be able to fulfill his promise to the others of Belarid, and he did not dream.


	16. The Grisly Truth

Chapter 16 The Grisly Truth

The dawn brought clouds, fog and a light mist that blanketed the city planet. Zak decided that it reflected the tone of the purpose for their return to Belarid. ND25 brought his breakfast early and made one final scan to determine whether the young Jedi would be fit enough for the trip. If reluctance could be programmed into a droid, it would have been programmed in ND25…, "Tsk….I can see no physical reason to keep you here any longer. Your internal injuries have healed quickly; however, I believe it would be better if you would not be in such a hurry to go rushing off on this mission." It said.

"I'll be all right, ND; Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin will be with me. Don't worry." Zak replied.

"Worry is not in my programming; concern for your welfare is. This trip is not advisable." ND25 insisted.

"Well, I'm going; and I don't think there is anything you can say to change my mind." Zak answered firmly.

"No I can see there is not…tsk…tsk. PT7 will be in shortly for one last session." ND25 said, "And then I will be back with your discharge pad. Master Kenobi will have to authorize your release."

"Thank you, ND." Zak replied.

"There is no need for thanks, I have been performing my function." ND25 answered as it left.

By the time Zak had finished his last bite of breakfast, PT7 had arrived, "I think we will do another twelve rounds for this final session. I will then give you recommendations to continue your rehabilitation once you have been released." It said, fastening Zak's reinforcement sleeve.

"Alright." Zak replied, slipping off the bed and retrieving his crutches.

----------

Obi-Wan met Anakin for a quick breakfast before he left to pick up Zak at the medical center and Anakin headed to the Senate docking bay; since the Chancellor had declared this mission official government business, they would be taking a Republic transport with Clone support. Anakin would prepare the ship and be ready to depart as soon as Obi-Wan arrived there with Zak.

"Be careful, both of you and May the Force be with you." Mace said when he and Yoda met them in the speeder bay before leaving.

"We will, Master Windu." Obi-Wan assured him.

"Watch out for your Padawan you must, Obi-Wan; fragile he still is." Yoda advised.

"I know, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan replied.

Both masters stood watching the two speeders as they head in different directions, "What will come of this, Master?" Windu asked.

"Know this, I do not, Master Windu." Yoda answered.

When Obi-Wan reached the medical center, Zak had finished his final session with PT7 and ND25 had brought the discharge pad for Obi-Wan to authorize. It had decided that one more scan was necessary and had just begun to perform it when Obi-Wan walked into the room.

"Good morning, Master." Zak said.

"Good morning, Padawan. How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ready." Zak answered.

"I will release your apprentice into your care, however, I must warn you to take great care; his recovery is not yet complete." ND25 stated as it finished its scan. "I recommend that you do not take him to Belarid."

"Thank you for your advice, ND; but I think it is important for him to come with us." Obi-Wan replied, "I will take strict measures to assure his safety while he is there."

"Very well, Master Kenobi…tsk…tsk; however, I still advise against it." ND25 answered. "Master Skywalker must have helped you, Zak; your injured internal organs no longer show any sign of damage. Your broken bones, however, will take longer to heal. I will remove the cast on your wrist, however, it is still weak so you must wear the reinforcement sleeve. When you return to Coruscant, I will examine it again."

"Yes, ND." Zak said, watching as ND25 carefully removed the sleeve and the cast and then replaced and readjusted the sleeve.

Obi-Wan looked over the discharge pad and then entered his authorization code and handed it back to ND25.

"That is all I require, thank you, Master Kenobi. Take care, Zak." ND25 said.

"I will, thank you, ND." Zak replied.

"No need…" ND25 began.

"…for thanks, you are just performing your function." Zak finished for it.

"Precisely." ND25 answered and then left.

Obi-Wan had to help Zak dress; his apprentice only had one good hand and it was difficult for him and impossible to put on his left boot. Obi-Wan easily pushed the boot on and then helped him buckle the utility belt around his waist. Zak looked down at it; his lightsaber was missing, but he did not mention this to his master.

"Looking for this?" Obi-Wan asked, holding the weapon out to him.

"Oh, yes; thank you, Master; I'm sorry, I guess I must have lost it again." Zak replied.

"No, you had it when I found you; they took it away from you at that hospital on Belarid." Obi-Wan corrected.

"Oh, well; thank you, Master." Zak answered, taking his lightsaber and clipping it in the proper place on his belt.

"There now; that looks better, doesn't it. Let's get going, Master Anakin is waiting for us." Obi-Wan declared as he put his hand on Zak's shoulder and steered him towards the door.

"No, wait; I almost forgot." Zak said and turned to grasp the blue stone given to him by Boba, "I can't forget this." He tucked the rock into one of the pouches on his belt.

"Is that it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, except we had better take that data pad; Master Nu will want it back." Zak answered.

"Oh, yes; she would have my head." Obi-Wan replied, grabbing the data pad from the bed table, "Are we ready now?"

"Raring to go, Master." Zak answered as he ambled out the door.

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head before following his Padawan.

When they arrived at the Senate docking bay, the Republic transport's engines were already warmed up. Anakin sat in the pilot's chair, ready to leave as soon as Obi-Wan gave the word that Zak was secured.

Obi-Wan helped Zak fasten his harness and then joined Anakin in the cockpit and took the co-pilot's chair.

"All set?" Anakin asked.

"All set." Obi-wan answered.

Anakin maneuvered the vessel out of the docking bay and into the traffic around the Senate building, gradually gaining altitude until it was above the skyline and then into the upper atmosphere and finally into space where he quickly entered the coordinates and entered into hyperspace.

Boba turned to Zak, "Are you going to be able to do this?" He asked.

"Do what? I am not going to fight anyone. I just need to find out what's going on, that's all." Zak replied.

"But what if whoever pushed you tries to kill you again?" Boba asked.

"Then I guess you'll just to protect me, won't you." Zak answered.

"How are you doing back here? Would you like to lie down and rest, Zak?" Obi-Wan asked as he entered the compartment.

"No, Master; I'm not tired." Zak replied.

"Are you sure? It's a long way to Belarid." Obi-Wan asked.

"No, if I want to sleep, I'll just put my seat back." Zak told him.

"Alright then; but it's a long way, I really think you should rest until we get there." Obi-Wan advised.

"I know; I will when I get tired." Zak answered.

"Master Kenobi, where should I go to get the information you want?" Boba asked.

"Well, I would start with that hospital; they had the drug, so they should have a record of where it came from. Just do what you do best." Obi-Wan said.

"What I do best? What would that be?" Boba asked.  
Obi-Wan grinned, "Sneak." He replied.

"Oh, heh, heh, heh." Boba answered. "I think I'm going to like this."

Obi-Wan's grin became a bit wider, "Yes, I thought you would." He said.

During the hours it took to reach the Belarid system, Zak did sleep, to Obi-Wan's satisfaction; there would be little time for it when they reached the planet and Zak had not yet fully recovered. Just before they came out of hyperspace, Anakin made the announcement so that everyone could secure themselves for the descent into the planet's atmosphere and landing. Typical Anakin, he made a perfect landing on the airstrip tarmac. A contingent of armed Belaridian police was waiting for them. Obi-Wan disembarked first, followed by Anakin; Zak and Boba had been ordered to stay aboard until Zak's safety could be assured.

Blasters were raised at Obi-Wan as he stepped off the ship, "You are under arrest, Jedi." One of them, Obi-Wan assumed was the leader, stated.

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi-Wan answered calmly.

"You have violated Belaridian law; you used your Jedi mind tricks and assaulted a peacekeeper." The leader stated, "Surrender to us now."

"No, you have violated the law of the Republic by detaining a member of the Jedi Order and endangering his life. One of your citizens is guilty of attempting to kill this same Jedi." Obi-Wan said, folding his arms across his chest. "You have no right to demand anyone's surrender."

"I don't see as how you can prevent us from doing whatever we tell you to do. Surrender now, Jedi, and tell us what you've done with the boy; we have a right to deal with him as we see fit." The leader demanded again.

"Well, I may not be able to stop you, but they can." Obi-Wan replied, indicating the Clones who had just appeared behind him and were walking down the ramp, guns at the ready.

The Belaridians lowered their weapons.

"There, that's better. Now, this is what I demand; I, along with Master Skywalker here, my apprentice and an armed escort will travel to the place where my apprentice was injured. I want Servus and Sala Perrin and their son, Terak, to be brought there. If we find what I think we will, I will then need to see the planetary governor; there will be much to explain." Obi-Wan told them.

"Very well, it looks like we don't have a choice anymore. But we are part of the Republic, and I don't think our governor is going to like the way we have been dealt with here." The leader answered, waving his men back as the Clones made their way down the ramp past Obi-Wan.

"Your governor is going to have to explain why it allows his citizens to assault young boys without fear of retribution simply because they possess certain abilities." Obi-Wan said, "And why you administer drugs that kill those abilities without consent from them."

The police, knowing they had lost any advantage, returned to their wheeled vehicles and left. When the Clones were certain the danger had passed, they unloaded the speeders they had brought along. Three of the speeders would take the Jedi and their escort to the outcrop; and the other, Boba and one Clone, dressed as Belaridian citizens, to an area outside the city, where they would hide the speeder. From there, they would walk to the hospital where Boba would try to discover where the drug had come from. Three Clones would stay to stand guard at the ship to insure none of the Belaridians would try to ambush them when they returned. When they had finished their assignment, Boba and his escort would return to the transport.

"By no means are you to try and find us; the last thing I want is to have to go looking for you." Obi-Wan ordered, sternly.

"Yes sir, stay here and wait for you, I understand." Boba replied.

"Good…now, you be careful; the other last thing I want is to explain to Chancellor Organa that you got yourself arrested." Obi-Wan told him.

"Master Kenobi, I'm always careful." Boba assured him with a smile.

"I know you think you are; but I'm serious, Boba; this is not a game." Obi-Wan said.

"I know that." Boba answered, suddenly deadly serious, "This is about finding out who drugged Zak."

"Well, where the drug came from." Obi-Wan corrected.

"That's what I meant." Boba replied.

Obi-Wan grasped his shoulder, "Alright; it's just that we are depending on you to get some answers there." He said.

"I know; I won't let you down, I promise. Zak is my friend, I want to get to the bottom of this." Boba replied.

Obi-Wan, squeezed the shoulder, "I know you do." He told him, "Off with you now."

He watched from the ship as they bounty hunter and the Clone boarded the speeder and took off. Zak ambled over and stood beside him, "Will he be alright, Master?" He asked.

"It's Boba; what do you think?" Obi-Wan replied, "Come on, we have our job to do too."

When the speeders were ready to go, Obi-Wan helped Zak down to the ground and then lifted him into one of them and hopped in next to him. Anakin hopped into the driver's seat and one of the Clones sat in the passenger's seat with a blaster held at the ready. The eight other Clones piled into the remaining speeders. Anakin led the way, as Obi-Wan gave him directions from the back seat. The trip by speeder was much faster than it had been when Obi-Wan and Zak first made it by wheeled vehicle and within a quarter of an hour, they had arrived at the field where they had first encountered Zak's family. Obi-Wan pointed the way to the Perrin's house and then past it to the stony outcrop; he felt his apprentice tense as they reached the spot. Putting a reassuring arm around him he asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes." Zak answered without hesitation.

Obi-Wan got out of the speeder first and then lifted Zak out. Zak leaned against the side of the speeder until Obi-Wan retrieved his crutches and then he made his way toward the edge. Obi-Wan followed at a short distance; and then he felt it. He turned to Anakin who nodded back to him. He had felt it too, heavy and oppressive.

"Zak, the last time you came here, what did you feel?" Obi-Wan asked.

Zak turned to look back at him, "I don't know; it kind of felt….umm…forbidding." He answered.

"Obi-Wan, you were here; what did you feel?" Anakin asked.

"I don't remember, I was so focused on trying to find Zak; it might have felt like this, but it wasn't exactly the first thing on my mind." Obi-Wan answered.

"Well, let's get started; why don't you go down first and I will lower Zak down to you." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan nodded, set his line and rappelled down, "Ready." He called up, and moments later, Zak was safely on the ground waiting for Anakin to lower his crutches down to him. The Clones followed, each rappelling down on their own line. Anakin was the last to hit the ground.

The atmosphere here at the bottom was even more oppressive than on top of the outcrop. Evil dominated this place; and now, Obi-Wan was glad that Zak was not fully Force sensitive; it was that bad. Zak found a flat rock to sit on and parked himself there; he wrapped his cloak around him and placed the crutches on the ground at his feet.

The Clones started digging and almost immediately, uncovered the skeleton of a small child; this was followed closely by the grisly discovery of several youngling skeletons, the bony remains of their hands grasped together. They must have all died together, clinging to each other in fear as they were killed. Obi-Wan, watching as he stood by his Padawan, placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Zak looked up at him, "They are glad that you are here to set them free." He said.

"Are they speaking with you now, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master. They want us to set them free; the way we set the Jedi free." Zak answered.

"You mean burn them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes; it's the only way they can leave this place." Zak told him.

"You mean they want to become one with the Force?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, they don't call it the Force; they don't know what it is, but they do want to go away from here." Zak said.

"Then that is what we will do once the evidence of this is recorded, Master Anakin and I will bring them together and build a pyre; they have been trapped here long enough." Obi-Wan replied.

Two hours later, the Clones thought they had uncovered all of the little bodies in the killing field and Zak confirmed this. Anakin stood off to one side, away from Obi-Wan, arms folded. _"What is it, brother?" _Obi-Wan asked. "_How could anyone do this?" _He asked. _"Fear."_ Obi-Wan answered. _"Some of them look as if they have been here less than a year." _Anakin said. _"I know; Anakin, do you sense something else?" _Obi-Wan asked. _"Yes, there is a Dark presence here too." _Anakin answered.


	17. Boba in Top Form & The Perrins

Chapter 17 Boba in Top Form & The Perrins

Boba collapsed in the middle of the hallway, curled up in a ball, and moaned in pain. An attendant rushed over as the Clone bent down in concern, "What's wrong with him?" He asked.

"I don't know; he woke up this morning complaining that his stomach hurt and it just got steadily worse so I thought I had better bring him here." The Clone explained.

"Is he your brother?" The attendant asked.

"Yes, will he be alright?" The Clone asked.

"Well, you bring him in here and I'll have a doctor come and examine him." The attendant answered.

"Come on, Boba; we're going to have the doc look you over." The Clone said as he pulled Boba to his feet, helped him follow the attendant into an exam room and onto the examination table.

"Wait here and I will send a doctor in as soon as one is available." The attendant told them.

"How long will it be? My brother is in a lot of pain." The Clone asked.

"We are very busy here today; it will probably be at least twenty minutes." The attendant replied, "But if he gets any worse, send for me and I will try to find a doctor sooner."

"Thanks." The Clone said as the attendant closed the door.

"Heh, heh, heh, that worked pretty good; didn't it." Boba said as he hopped off the table.

"Well, you have twenty minutes; you had best get started." The Clone replied.

As Boba had hoped, the hospital did, at least, have some kind of computer system; antiquated and slow, but still useful for his purposes and accessible from the exam rooms.

"Alright, talk to me." Boba said as he began to press buttons on the keyboard. "Come on, come on; this thing is so slow."

When he finally got the screen he was looking for, he typed in the word 'abomination' and was quickly rewarded. A file appeared listing the name of the scientist who had developed the drug and a listing of test results, "Oh, now this is interesting. It says here that the drug is only temporarily effective on offworlders, but after several doses, the result is the permanent disappearance of the mutation in Belaridians. Master Kenobi will be very interested in this, heh, heh." He told the Clone.

"Well, print out what you need to so we can get out of here." The Clone urged.

"Oh, yeah, right." Boba said and hit the print button; the printers here were as primitive as the computer system and printed the report line by line. "Come on."

After an excruciatingly long amount of time, the printer finally spat out it's last page. Boba grabbed them, folded them up and stuffed them in the waist of his pants, "Done; now let's go." He said.

The Clone peeked out into the hall and then signaled to Boba that the coast was clear and they could leave.

They were halfway to the exit when they heard the attendant calling after them. The Clone turned to see the attendant rushing toward them.

"Wait, wait; I'm sorry I couldn't find a doctor sooner; you're not leaving are you? You're not going to that other hospital? I can find a doctor now, if you like." The attendant said, pleadingly.

"No, I'm feeling much better now; I don't think I need to see a doctor after all." Boba replied, smiling convincingly.

"Oh, but you were in agony before; how could you get better so quickly?" The attendant asked.

"I don't know; all I know is that I don't feel sick anymore." Boba answered.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor to check you out?" The attendant asked.

"Quite sure; have a good day." Boba said and started to walk away.

"Well, alright; but if you start to feel ill again, be sure to come back here." The attendant replied.

"I will, I promise." Boba vowed, and then under his breath added, "But not in my lifetime, heh, heh, heh."

----------

"Master Kenobi, Servus Perrin and his wife are up top; what do you want them to do?" One of the Clones asked.

"I will go up and talk to them;" Obi-Wan replied, "Zak, do you want to come with me or stay here?"

"I don't want to ever see them again…no, I'll go." Zak answered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to." Obi-Wan told him.

"Yes, I do, Master." Zak said firmly.

"That is very brave, Padawan." Obi-Wan replied.

"It's necessary." Zak said, leaning down to pick up his crutches and then pulling himself to his feet.

"And it's wise of you to understand that." Obi-Wan answered as he started to walk to the base of the outcrop.

A clone was standing by the lines that had brought them down, "Who's up top with them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Commander Cody, sir." The Clone answered.

Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, _"Will you be alright down here?" "Yes."_

Having gotten that confirmation, Obi-Wan squatted down, "Put your hands around my neck, Zak." He instructed.

"What about these?" Zak questioned, indicating his crutches.

"Here, I'll take them." Obi-Wan said.

Zak moved behind Obi-Wan and then handed them over. Obi-Wan slipped them over his arm as Zak put his hands around his master's neck, "Ready, Padawan?" He asked.

"Ready, Master." Zak replied.

"Alright, hold on, here we go." Obi-Wan said, triggering the switch so that the line retracted, pulling them upwards.

When they reached the top, Cody bent down to pull Zak up so that Obi-Wan could climb over the ledge. He handed Zak his crutches and turned to face the couple waiting for him. Servus stood stone-faced next to his wife; Sala was clearly angry as she glared, hatefully, at her son.

"Where's Terak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He didn't want to come." Servus answered.

"No, I imagine he didn't; but I want him here." Obi-Wan replied.

"Why don't you people just leave us alone?" Sala demanded angrily, "We just want to be left alone."

"Well, you have made that a little difficult, haven't you?" Obi-Wan said.

"We haven't done anything." Servus claimed.

"No? I think Zak is living proof that you have." Obi-Wan answered.

"We didn't do anything to the boy." Servus replied, defensively.

"You haven't, but Terak has. Now, where is he?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Who said Terak did it; that boy? He's lying." Sala said.

"Oh, I don't think so. He was pushed by your son; you know this and you are protecting him." Obi-Wan maintained.

"I just want to know why you hate me. I have never done anything to you; I don't want anything." Zak asked suddenly.

"You were born, boy; and then you had the nerve to come back here." Sala told him, venomously. "And now you have caused a lot of trouble."

"I didn't ask to be born; and I came back here because I needed to meet you, that's all. I didn't plan on staying; Master Obi-Wan and I were going to leave that morning." Zak replied, "All you had to do was wait."

"What happened to you was just what you deserved. Terak should have finished the job." Sala said.

"Sala!" Servus exclaimed.

"What? Terak was within his rights; the law says…" Sala started.

"That law is not valid; Belarid is part of the Republic, and murder is a crime." Obi-Wan stated, cutting her off.

"Sala, why didn't you just keep quiet?" Servus asked.

"It would not have mattered; I already knew the truth." Obi-Wan said with distaste. "And we have uncovered your killing field. You knew about it, didn't you."

The couple just looked at each other and remained silent.

"How many of the younglings buried down there did you know?"

Silence.

"Were they your neighbors' children?"

Silence.

"Did you help bury them down there?"

Silence.

"Did you help kill them?"

"No, they were already dead." Servus confessed, "At least the ones we buried."

Obi-Wan was shocked into silence.

"Is that what you would have done to me?" Zak asked.

Sala looked down at the ground and Servus looked away.

"Is it?" Zak demanded.

"Yes." Servus answered.

"How long?" Obi-Wan asked, finally finding his voice, "How long have you been…"

"Always, it's always been the place. Since before we born, before our parents and even our grandparents were born. The abominations have always been put down there." Servus explained.

"All of them?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, as far as I know." Servus answered.

"Zak? Can you ask them if they know if there are any of the others in different places?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Ask who?" Servus asked.

"Be quiet." Obi-Wan ordered.

Zak nodded, and closed his eyes; after a few moments he opened them, "No, this is the only place; many have already been freed." He said.

"Freed how, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"When their bodies became one with the ground, then they left." Zak replied.

"What are you talking about?" Sala asked. "They're all dead down there."

"Their bodies are dead, but their consciousnesses are still there; and they will be until we are able to set them free." Obi-Wan told her.

"You're making that up." Sala scoffed. "Dead is dead."

"Really? Maybe you should let your son show you that you're wrong." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master?"

Sala took a step back and held her hands up defensively, "No, I don't want that little freak to touch me." She said.

"What are you afraid of? Don't you want to hear the voices of all those murdered younglings trapped down there? What is it, Sala?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Stop it, stop it. Why don't you just leave her alone?" Servus pleaded as he took his wife, who was now weeping, into his arms.

"It is too late for that." Obi-Wan answered as he turned away, "Come, Padawan; we have work to do."

Zak looked at his parents one last time, "I'm sorry for you." He said.

"Cody, keep these two here until I send two of your men up; then have them take you to their son." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Yes, General; and what should we do with him when we find him?" Cody asked.

"Arrest him for attempted murder." Obi-Wan answered, looking over at Zak's parents.

"Yes, sir." Cody answered.

When they arrived back down, Anakin was supervising the recording of the whole field with the desiccated bodies and bones in place. Then all that would be left to do was to release the others so that they could finally become one with the Force. Zak returned to his rock and sat down to watch, knowing that he was not physically capable of helping them.

"How is it going?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin sighed, "We're nearly finished…there are so many of them, Obi-Wan." He replied.

"I know; Servus said they are all here." Obi-Wan answered.

"All? But surely not a thousand years' worth?" Anakin questioned.

"After a few hundred years, the bodies disintegrate completely; so for many of them, there will be nothing left to find." Obi-Wan said.

"Then what will happen to the ones who don't have bodies to burn?" Anakin asked.

"Zak says they are already gone. He says once the body is gone the Force sense is free." Obi-Wan informed him.

"Well, I guess that's….good news." Anakin answered with little enthusiasm.

Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "I'm sorry, brother; this isn't easy for me either." He said.

"I know; it's just that I keep thinking of my children; some of these younglings are not much older than them." Anakin replied, emotionally.

"I know." Obi-Wan answered quietly.

At last, the recordings had been made and Obi-Wan declared that it was time. He stooped down and carefully picked up the skeletal remains of the nearest youngling and felt…WOOOSH, as something brushed by him, Did you feel that?" He asked.

"Yes." Anakin answered as he picked up a mummified youngling, WOOOSH.

"It's them." Zak said from his place, "They are thanking you."

They continued their work with the Clones assistance, and each time one was moved, they felt that youngling's Force sense brush them. However, as they worked, something else was growing stronger; the Dark presence was stirring. "_Anakin?" "Yes, I feel it, too." "It feels…" "Angry." "Yes."_


	18. He is Angry & Boba's Shocking Discovery

Chapter 18 He is Angry & Boba's Shocking Discovery

"Heh, heh, heh; that was fun; now I think we should…" Boba said, happily.

"Master Kenobi said you were to go back to the ship." The Clone said as he climbed into the driver's seat of their speeder.

"Master Kenobi wants me to get all the answers first. All I have now is a name." Boba countered.

"That should be enough for Master Kenobi; he can have him checked out through proper channels." The Clone argued.

"I don't think you understand how these people seem to operate around here. I've come across this kind of thing before; the minute an official investigation is started, the guilty parties disappear." Boba replied, knowledgeably.

"Now how would you know that?" The Clone asked.

"Well, because I've…er…been the guilty party…sometimes." Boba answered.

"Oh, I see; well, you may be right. Let's see if we can track this scientist down." The Clone conceded.

"Good, because if what he's done to Zak is permanent, I'm gonna kill him." Boba replied.

"I won't let you do that." The Clone told him.

"You could try; but I won't anyway, the Chancellor can deal with him." Boba said.

"Does it give his location?" The Clone asked.

"You mean where he is right now? No, but it does give his residence." Boba answered.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a smart mouth?" The Clone asked.

"Heh, heh, heh; plenty. Now, here's where he lives." Boba replied as he pulled out a pocket computer, "And if I plug that into here….yep, there it is."

The Clone studied the map the appeared on the screen for a moment, "Alright, I've got." He said starting up the engines.

"What are you doing? You know we can't take a speeder in." Boba told him.

"Well, smart guy; if you had noticed, there is a place to hide the speeder closer to where we have to go." The Clone answered.

"Oh, yeah, heh, heh; I guess I missed that, heh." Boba replied.

----------

As the Dark presence grew stronger and angrier, a sense of urgency gripped them as they conveyed the remains to a single area in preparation for their release into the Force. Even Zak could now detect the Darkness; Obi-Wan glanced over at his Padawan, "Zak, maybe you should go back up."

"No, Master, but you have to hurry; they say he is getting very angry." Zak answered.

"He?" Obi-Wan inquired. "Do they know who he is?"

"Yes, in a way; I think he's the reason they are here." Zak replied.

"You mean he's a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I think so; I think he's here too, somewhere." Zak answered.

"You mean buried here, with these younglings?" Obi-Wan wondered.

"Yes, Master; and he's using them to make himself stronger." Zak told him.

"That must be why he's so angry, then." Anakin said.

"Yes, he obviously doesn't want to lose all his power." Obi-Wan replied.

"Master," Zak said as he bent down for his crutches and then pulled himself up, "I think I know where he is."

"Zak, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, concerned as Zak made his way to a stone mound off to one side.

"He's here; right here." Zak said, trancelike as he stopped in front of the mound.

Obi-Wan carefully put the little body he was carrying with the others and then walked over and put his hands on Zak's shoulders, "What are you doing, Padawan?" He asked.

Zak looked up at him, eyes glazed over, "He's here." He repeated.

Obi-Wan crouched down in front of him and put his hands on Zak's arms, "Is it the others that told you this? What do they want us to do?" He asked.

"He's here." Zak said again.

Obi-Wan shook Zak, "Zak, come back here now." He ordered and shook him hard again.

Zak blinked twice and then focused on Obi-Wan, "Destroy him and you destroy the Darkness." He said.

"How do you know this? Did they tell you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, Master; I think…I just know." Zak answered, puzzled, "How do I know?"

"You know through the Force." Obi-Wan told him as he stood up and patted his shoulder, "Anakin, bring some of the Clones and help me here."

As Obi-Wan began to pull the stones from the mound, Anakin and several Clones joined him, Zak, unable to help, stood back and watched.

All the while they were dismantling the mound, the Dark presence was growing angrier and more agitated. When the last rock had been shifted, Obi-Wan grabbed a shovel and began to dig; Anakin joined in and before long, they had dug down several feet into the ground. The Darkness was so strong now it was suffocating; Obi-Wan looked up to see Zak staring down into the hole they were digging, "Zak, I want you to go up now; I don't want you down here any longer." He ordered.

"I can't, Master; I promised I would help them and I can't do it from up there." Zak insisted.

"I don't care; it's become much too dangerous for you here." Obi-Wan argued, "Go, now."

"Yes, Master." Zak replied obediently, stepping back from the trench.

Zak turned and ambled toward the foot of the outcrop; he could feel the Darkness now, thicker and more oppressive than ever. He wondered how bad it really was if he could feel it so deeply. How much worse was it for his master and Master Anakin. He was halfway there when it happened…

----------

Boba and the Clone walked up to the scientist's residence and knocked on the door. An elderly woman answered, "Yes, may I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am; we are trying to find Dr. Orin, is he at home?" Boba asked, equally as polite.

"Oh, well, yes; can I tell him who's here?" She asked.

"Yes, my name is Boba Fett; and I have heard that he has developed something I might be able to market for him." Boba answered, slickly.

"Who is it, Mara?" A male voice from somewhere in the house asked.

"Someone who is interested in your research, dear." Mara told him.

"Really? Well, bring him in, my dear; bring him in." The voice replied.

Mara opened the door wide enough for the pair to enter and ushered them into the common room where an elderly gentleman was sitting behind a desk. He stood as they entered the room, "Come in, come in; sit down, please." He said cordially. "Now, what is it you want to know?"

"Well, I have heard that you have developed a vaccine against…well, certain…abnormalities." Boba began.

"Oh, that; yes, I'm very proud of that. It was necessary, you know, to save the lives of the abominations." Orin said proudly.

"I'm sorry, Doctor; what abominations are you talking about?" Boba asked, innocently.

"The ones who are born differently. They can do strange things, things that are not normal." The doctor answered.

"What things?" Boba asked, continuing his ruse.

"Move things without touching them." Orin replied.

"Oh, you mean like the Jedi; well then I think we have some business to discuss." Boba said.

"Business? What business is it of the Jedi what we do here?" The doctor asked, suddenly becoming defensive.

"Oh no, Doctor; you misunderstood me. The people I do business with are interested in stopping the Jedi; they interfere where they aren't wanted and the…er…vaccine you have developed could help them." Boba explained.

"Well, that could be a problem, you see; the only test subjects I had to work with were from Belarid. I only intended it for use here, so they would not have to kill the abominations; I never bothered, to test in on off-worlders. In fact, it was only tested on one of them and appears that the effects are only temporary, you see." The doctor replied.

"Only one? When was this?" Boba asked.

"Oh, several years ago; a Jedi came here to claim an abomination. We gave it to him without his knowledge, but it seemed to have only lasted an hour or two. Since then, we have been developing it, but only on Belaridians." The doctor told him.

"I was doing some research at a hospital recently and was told it was used on another off-worlder." Boba led off.

"Oh, yes; a Jedi brought one of the abominations there to be treated. Claimed this boy was his apprentice or something. We gave each of them a dose; but they escaped before we could gauge the results." Orin said.

"Ah, so you really don't know if this thing works or not." Boba concluded, "I think our business here is finished." He got up and started to leave.

"No, I've been testing it all along; I admit, I have had some setbacks, but I've perfected it now at least on Belaridians. If I could get off-world test subjects, I'm sure I could extend the effects to them as well." Orin insisted.

"Who have you been testing it on?" Boba asked, "These abominations, as you call them?"

"Yes, would you like to see them?" The doctor asked, enthusiastically.

"You…keep them…here?" Boba asked, suddenly not at all sure if he wanted to know.

"Of course; I must keep my test subjects close. Come, I'll show you." The doctor answered, standing up and moving to a door at the far end of the room and beckoning them again, "Come."

Boba followed, somewhat reluctantly, as the doctor opened the door and walked into the room beyond.

Inside the room, cages lined the walls and in each cage was a child. Boba guessed these younglings were between the ages of four and seven. For a moment, the streetwise bounty hunter could not move; a sudden image of Zak in one of those cages appeared in his head. He quickly shook it off and resumed his guise, "So, how long have you had them?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Some of them, about three years; the older ones came first, of course. This one," He said, pointing at an older girl the nearest cage, "came to me when she was four; she is now completely harmless." Orin explained.

Boba looked at the girl, dressed in a hospital gown, sitting on the floor; she gazed at him impassively.

"So, what will happen to her now?" Boba asked.

"Oh, I don't know; I have not really thought about it. She's never been outside." Orin answered.

"But…I mean you have been teaching them something, haven't you?" Boba asked, letting his disguise slip, just a bit.

"Why? There is no place for them in society; what could I possibly teach them?" Orin asked, "And what difference does that make to you?"

"Oh just curious, that's all…so all of these are now For…harmless?" Boba asked, regaining his composure.

"No, not all of them; we have a control group, you see; over there." Orin pointed to three cages against the far wall.

Boba noted that an older boy and a younger girl and boy occupied them; several items were placed in front of the cages and now, he observed the items moving on their own.

"How do you get them to do that?" Boba asked.

"They know if they don't, then they won't eat." Orin answered.

"Nice." Boba said under his breath.

"What?" Orin asked.

"Oh, I said that will entice them." Boba replied, "Well, this certainly is impressive. If I can get some off-world test subjects, what do you think the odds are you will be able to make it effective against them too?"

"Pretty good, I think; you see how effective it is against our own kind. Provide me with test subjects and I should be able to perfect it against them too." The doctor assured him confidently.

"Good, I will be in touch." Boba said as he turned to leave.

"Excellent, Mara will see you to the door." Orin replied, "I have to feed my subjects."

Once they were out of the house, Boba turned to the nearest bush, bent over and vomited. When he was finished, he turned to his Clone escort, "Let's get back to the ship; we have to stop this…now, and I can't do it by myself." He said.

They hurried to where the speeder was hidden and the Clone started up the engines and sped back. Boba was sick to his stomach and said nothing during the trip. When they arrived, the Clones who had been left to secure the ship were still standing guard; Commander Cody came down the boarding ramp to meet them.

"Boba, I was just wondering what had happened…" Cody began.

"No time, Commander; where is Master Kenobi?" Boba asked, cutting him off.

"Not back yet; what's the matter?" Cody asked.

"I need your help then; there is a place where younglings are being kept in cages. We have to get them out." Boba answered.

"We don't have the authority to do anything, Boba; when Master Kenobi…" Cody started.

"Where is he? I'll go to him then." Boba interrupted.

"He hasn't finished…" Cody began again.

"Then take me to where he is; he'll understand. He'll want to help them." Boba cut him off again.

"Well, I can't, I have to stay here, but I'll have one of my men take you there." Cody compromised.

"Fine, but I have to go right now." Boba insisted


	19. Confronting the Darkness

Chapter 19 Confronting the Darkness

Obi-Wan's shovel hit something solid and he banged it against the ground to be sure, "I think I've found something." He said as he knelt down and started to clear away the dirt from the surface, "The Darkness seems to be concentrated here, Anakin, this must be it."

Anakin knelt next to him and they cleared the dirt revealing a hinged panel, "Yes, this is it." Obi-Wan confirmed, trying to find the latch to open it.

"Here, try this." Anakin said, shoving the edge of his shovel into the space between the rest of the floor and panel and tried to lever it up, "No, that won't work." He conceded after a moment's hard pushing.

Obi-Wan felt along the edge, "Wait, here it is." He announced pushing a little lever his finger had found.

The door popped open revealing a ladder leading down into the dark chamber below. Dark Evil permeated up from the hole and for a moment, a black shadow enveloped them, moved upwards and then descended back into the opening. They looked at each other, "He's down here." Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, well; age before beauty, Master." Anakin said, grinning.

"Thanks." Obi-Wan replied, pulling the portable light from his belt, lighting it and then beginning the descent down the ladder into the hole.

Anakin triggered his own light and then waited until Obi-Wan was several rungs down before starting down after him.

Obi-Wan shown his light around the room, it was clear that this had once been a dwelling; now in shambles, it appeared the room had been ransacked. A bookshelf stood along one wall, but the books were strewn about the room; a table lay on its side, one leg broken off and lying on the floor next to it. A chair was overturned in the center of the room and what Obi-Wan thought had once been a communications center, was a pile of junk on the floor next to the desk it had once rested on. Shining the light further, Obi-Wan discovered a kitchen area; broken dishes lay on the floor and broken glass sparkled as his light fell on the shards.

"Obi-Wan." Anakin whispered next to him.

Obi-Wan looked in the direction Anakin had shown his light…

----------

Zak felt a sudden surge in the Dark energy and turned to see a dark shadow rise up out of the hole where his master and Master Anakin had been digging and then sink back down. He started toward it, but before he could reach it, the voices of the others sounded in his head, _"No, you must not go there." _It was the first one he had talked to when he had fallen. _"My master is there, I must help him." "You cannot; he must fight the Dark One and you cannot help him." "Then what can I do?" "Finish what has been started. Set us free." "Before I do that, you must know that you are not abominations." "Then…what are we?" "Well, if you had not been sent here, then you would have been what I am, a Jedi." "Then we are special?" "Yes, you have the ability to sense the Force." "You have mentioned this before; what is the 'Force'?" "It is…the life energy of everything. It is everywhere." "Oh, and this ability makes us special?" "Yes, it is a gift; and when we set you free, you will become one with the Force." "Oh, we would like that; but what of the Dark One?" "He cannot follow you." "Why not?" "Because he exists only in Darkness and you are in the Light where he cannot go." "But he is here with us, now." "But he cannot leave here; when you are free and become one with the Force, he will not be able to follow you there." "Then he will be trapped here, forever?" "Yes." "Oh, this is good. But now, you must finish what you have begun." "I will." _Zak took one last look at the trench and then turned to one of the Clones standing nearby, "We have to finish gathering the younglings together." He instructed.

"But shouldn't we wait for Master Kenobi?" He asked.

"No, we need to finish this now. It's what my master would want; we are wasting our time standing around." Zak replied.

"Very well." The Clone answered and hailed his comrades over to instruct them to continue the gathering.

----------

Boba fidgeted in his seat as the speeder made its way to the outcrop; he could not get the pictures of those children out of his mind. He paused in thought for a moment, and had to laugh at himself; a year ago, would he have cared about those kids? He shook his head, probably not, he decided. When the speeder arrived at the spot, Boba hopped out and walked over to the edge. He felt hot anger rising up when he looked over the edge; Zak had fallen…no Zak had been PUSHED down there onto those rocks. When he found out who had done it, he swore he would make them pay. His eyes wondered, then, farther over and found his friend, standing near a pile of…no, it couldn't be. He shimmied down the nearest rope.

----------

Anakin's light reflected off something shiny on he floor; together, they walked over to it and Anakin bent down to pick it up. It rolled away from him. He looked at Obi-Wan, "Why did it do that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Obi-Wan answered, both mystified and curious.

This time, Anakin tried to call it to him, but instead of coming, it just rolled a little further. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow when Anakin looked at him and Anakin frowned, "I don't think I like this." He said, bending down again to retrieve it only to have it roll away out of his reach and into the darkness beyond the range of his light.

"Anakin, maybe…" But Obi-Wan's words trailed off as Anakin focused his light in the direction the object had rolled…..someone was sitting in the corner….

----------

Boba picked his way through the rocks and stood next to Zak, "What are you doing here, Boba; Master Obi-Wan told you to wait at the ship." Zak said without taking his eyes off the task being carried out by the Clones.

"How long have you been standing? You really should sit down." Boba replied in genuine concern.

"Don't change the subject; what are you doing here?" Zak asked again.

"I'll tell you if you sit down and tell me what's going on here first." Boba replied.

"Alright." Zak answered, moved to a rock nearby and lowered himself down.

Boba sat down on the ground next to him and waited, "The others want to be set free." Zak began.

"And you're going to do this how?" Boba asked.

"By burning them, the way we burn the Jedi." Zak told him.

"Oh; well, where is Master Kenobi? I have to talk to him." Boba asked.

Zak turned his head and nodded in the direction of the hole, "Down there; but no one else can go there right now." He replied.

"Why not?" Boba asked.

"Because, something is down there; something very evil." Zak answered.

"Well, I need to see him, right now." Boba said as he stood up.

Zak reached up and grabbed his arm, "You can't go down there, Boba." He insisted.

"You don't understand, Zak; I've found younglings, and we have to help them." Boba told him urgently.

"There are younglings here, too; and we are helping them to move on. When we are done here, then we will move to where you found the other younglings…if in fact, that's actually what you found, and we can help them too." Zak replied.

"But, Zak; the younglings I found are still alive." Boba informed him, causing Zak to look up at him.

"Where?" Zak asked.

"In the city; a scientist was using them to test that Force killing drug on. He's keeping them in cages, Zak; we have to help them." Boba explained.

"That's….but we have to wait for Master Obi-Wan." Zak decided.

"No, we can't; we have to help them now." Boba persisted.

"Look, Boba; I don't think anything worse is going to happen to them. I know you want to help them, and I do too, but first, we have to get rid of the Dark thing that's here or else those younglings will just be replaced by different ones." Zak said. "Besides, we still don't have the right to go barging into someone's place of business. That's why Master Obi-Wan wanted you to investigate on your own. Now that we have proof of what they are doing here, we can contact the Chancellor and let him know what's going on."

"Then let's do it; let's contact the Chancellor." Boba suggested.

"No, Master Obi-Wan has to do that." Zak replied.

"Then we have to wait?" Boba asked.

"Yes." Zak answered.

Boba sat back down, "Alright." He said.

----------

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, Master Yoda, clutched his heart and cried out in his meditation; Mace came to him at once and sat down next to him, "What his it, Master?" He asked.

"The Chosen One." Yoda replied, still holding a hand to his chest.

"Anakin? What?" Mace asked.

"Torn again, he is between the Light and the Dark." Yoda answered.

"What will happen to him?" Mace asked.

"The outcome of this, I cannot see." Yoda told him.

"But, Master Yoda, I thought you said his future was clear; how could this happen?" Mace asked.

"Always in motion is the future, Master Windu; nothing for certain is." Yoda answered.

Mace looked down into his slap sadly, "We cannot lose our Chosen One; not now, not when he has just found himself." He said.

"Hmm…one ally he has on his side." Yoda replied.

"The Force." Mace answered.

"No, Master Windu; at this time, the Force his enemy is as he fights between the Light and the Dark. His brother, his ally is." Yoda corrected.

"Then it is up to Obi-Wan to bring him through this and back to us? And we cannot help?" Mace asked.

"No; only his brother's love can through this bring him. We must wait." Yoda said, resignedly.

----------

Anakin moved slowly toward the figure sitting in the corner; Obi-Wan put a hand to his shoulder, "Wait, Anakin." He advised.

"Why? He's dead, whoever he is." Anakin replied, shrugging his hand off and moving closer.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved with him. The object had rolled up to the man's feet and as they moved closer, they could see that the man had mummified, but his features and hair were still almost perfectly intact. Anakin bent down to pick the object up and as soon as he touched it, the man opened his eyes, _"Hello, Darth Vader; have you come to claim your weapon_?" He said.

Anakin looked down at the object he was holding….it was a lightsaber, "Who are you?" He asked.

The man grinned at him, _"Who do you think I am?" _He asked.

"Anakin, are you alright; who are you talking to?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin turned around to look at him, "To him; he's alive, Obi-Wan." He answered.

"No, he's dead; turn around and look again." Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin turned back to see the man, still sitting there, still grinning at him, _"He can't see me." _He said.

"Why not?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, why not what? Look at me." Obi-Wan said behind him.

"Why not?" Anakin asked again, "I can see you, and he's my brother; he should be able to see what I see."

"_Oh, I don't know then; maybe you should let him hold your weapon."_ The man said.

"It's not mine." Anakin replied.

"Anakin, what am I supposed to be seeing? And what is not yours?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Obi-Wan, I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy; you really can't see him looking at me?" Anakin asked, starting to become alarmed. "This, he says this is mine." He held up the lightsaber in his hand.

"Well, it's not." Obi-Wan replied.

"_Maybe it is because he is not a Sith, like we are."_ The man said as he continued to grin.

"I'm not a Sith." Anakin replied.

"What? Of course you're not, Anakin." Obi-Wan assured him.

"But he says that I am." Anakin answered.

"He can't tell you anything, my brother; he's…." Obi-Wan started.

"…dead; yes, I know." Anakin finished, "To you, maybe, but he's talking to me."

"_Oh, now, Lord Vader; do I look dead to you?"_ The man asked.

"Stop calling me that; my name is Anakin Skywalker." Anakin retorted.

"_Well, now, you have a Sith lightsaber in your hand; and you were mentored by…let's see, who was is…oh yes, Lord Sidious."_ The man stated.

"You're wrong; I'm a Jedi; not a Sith." Anakin countered.

"You are starting to worry me, Anakin; I think we should burn this whole thing. Destroy the body and there will be nothing to hold his evil together." Obi-Wan said.

"_You are not going to let him do that to me, now are you Lord Vader? We are kindred are we not?"_ The man asked.

"Shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP." Anakin yelled, and instinctively ignited the weapon he had in his hand.


	20. A Formidable Weapon

Chapter 20 A Formidable Weapon

Padme was her wit's end; both of the twins had woken from their naps frightened and crying and she could do nothing to console them. To make matter worse, the baby in her womb was kicking her incessantly. She sighed and tried one last time to understand why her children were so upset, "Luke, please tell me what's wrong; is it Zak?" She asked.

"No, Mommy; Sackie is still gone." Luke finally answered.

"Then, what's the matter?" Padme asked.

"It's Daddy." Leia sobbed.

"Daddy? What's wrong with Daddy?" Padme asked, now concerned.

"He's mad; really mad." Luke told her, still crying.

"But Daddy has been mad before." Padme said.

"No, Mommy, not like dis; he scares me." Leia replied and then burst into tears all over again.

"Oh, honey, you should never be scared of Daddy; he would never hurt any of us." Padme assured her.

"Daddy's fightin' da Dark, Mommy." Luke said.

Then it finally dawned on her what had upset her children and her unborn baby; they could sense Anakin's struggle against the Dark Side. However, she could not understand why her husband was fighting against this now, when the Sith Lord had been destroyed. It did not make sense; there was only one thing for her to do, she would have to contact Master Yoda. Surely, he would have some answer for her.

--------

The glow of the blade bathed the space around Anakin in red. Obi-Wan took a step forward, "Power it down and drop it, Anakin." He said calmly.

"_Power it down and drop it, Anakin."_ The man repeated, mockingly, _"Who does he think he is?"_

"He's my brother." Anakin answered.

"Put it down, Anakin." Obi-Wan instructed, "Put it down; we have a job to do here."

"_Put it down; we have a job to do here." _The man mocked, and then laughed, _"You're a Sith Lord; don't let him talk to you like that."_

"Shut up, before I do something…." Anakin stopped himself, but rage was beginning to burn inside him.

"_Oh, goooood! I can feel that; give in to it, Lord Vader."_ The man replied, grinning madly.

"Anakin, don't give in to your anger; come on now, calm down." Obi-Wan said calmly.

"_Anakin, don't give in to your anger; come on now, calm down."_ The man parroted, _"Do us both a favor, Lord Vader, and shut him up."_

"NO, you shut up." Anakin ordered, his rage rising.

"Anakin, I'm trying to help you; please, put that weapon down." Obi-Wan pleaded, thinking that Anakin was talking to him.

"I know, Obi-Wan; it's him, he wants me to kill you." Anakin replied.

"What?"

"_Anakin, I'm trying to help you; please, put that weapon down_." The man repeated, _"Oh, now the weak fool is begging. Kill him, Lord Vader; he is really starting to annoy me."_

"He's my brother, and he doesn't annoy me; but you do." Anakin replied, moving closer to the man.

"_Oh, yes; goooood; use your anger against me. Yes, it does not matter; I am dead already. But it will bring you closer to me."_ The man said, encouragingly.

"Anakin, what are you doing?" Obi-Wan asked, putting his hand out to touch….

"_Anakin, what are you doing?"_ The man mocked again and nodded his head slightly, _"Oh, no, Jedi; not yet, not quite yet." _Obi-Wan was catapulted backwards into the bookshelves at the other end of room and landed in heap on the floor.

--------

Zak watched as the Clones piled the last of the youngling remains together.

"It's finished, young one; what do you want us to do now?" One of the Clones asked when they had finished.

"I…wait a moment, let me think." Zak replied.

"Think about what, Zak? I thought you wanted to burn them." Boba said impatiently.

"Be quiet for a moment." Zak told him, closing his eyes and reaching out for the others. _"Are you ready to go?" "Yes, it is time, but be warned; the Dark One will become much angrier and desperate when he realizes what you are doing." "Then what will happen to Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin?" "We do not know; if they are strong, then nothing." "I don't want to lose my master." "We know this; but we cannot help him and you can only help him by setting us free." "So I must leave his fate to the will of the Force." "I do not understand that." "You will, when you become one with it." "Ah, thank you, Zak." "Your welcome, goodbye." "Goodbye."_

When Zak opened his eyes again, Boba was staring at him, "What were you doing?" He asked.

"Saying goodbye." Zak answered.

"So now it's time?" Boba asked.

"Yes, now it's time." Zak confirmed, pulling himself up.

"Then I will start the fire." The Clone said.

"No, let me; these are my friends." Zak replied.

The Clone nodded and Zak moved forward, closer to the pile. The smell of fuel was evident, and he turned to the Clone; in answer to his unspoken question, the Clone told him it was necessary to douse the pile with fuel to make it burn sufficiently. Zak nodded, pulled his lightsaber from his belt, ignited it and touched it to the edge of the mound. It took hold immediately and the Clone had to pull Zak away before he too caught fire.

"Good bye, my friends." Zak said, watching, now from a safe distance as the flames consumed what was left of the younglings, releasing them slowly from their prison.

--------

The children were calmer now; even the little one inside her had ceased its constant movement. Padme had contacted Master Yoda and understood, at least in part, what Anakin was going through. She could not relieve herself of all the concern and fear she felt for her husband, but Yoda's words of comfort, that his brother was there with him, eased her somewhat. She looked down at Luke, huddled next to her and Leia on the other side, both seeking comfort against what they felt as their father fought against the Darkness once again. She gathered them closer, seeking comfort from them as well.

--------

Anakin turned to see his dazed brother struggling to pick himself up off the floor; his anger began to boil over, becoming a raging fire and he turned back to the Sith sitting in the corner, "You will pay for that." He said, raising the red blade above his head and the man began to…..laugh, maniacally.

"_Yes, Lord Vader, you are almost there; join me now, on the Dark Side where you belong. Hit me_." The man urged, still laughing.

"Don't, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he at last managed to get to his feet.

"_Don't, Anakin."_ The man mocked, laughing still, _"Go ahead, Lord Vader; do it."_

Anakin lowered the blade, looked at it and then back to Obi-Wan, "No, I have fought too long and too hard." He said, powering down the weapon.

"_Oh, Lord Vader; do really think it is that easy_?" The man said, nodding his head and sending Obi-Wan crashing back into the bookshelves again. _ "See how power….no, what are they doing? No, they cannot leave me; stop, come back."_

Anakin felt his blood boiling again as Obi-Wan struggled for the second time to pick himself up from the floor. He looked from the Sith to Obi-Wan, trying to decide what to do.

The man did not give Obi-Wan time to stand before he threw him back, but it was apparent to Anakin that this was a desperate attempt and that he was losing his power. Zak, he realized, must have lit the pyre. He looked away from the Sith and started toward his brother.

"_NO!"_ The Sith screamed, but Anakin was already at Obi-Wan's side and reached down to help him up, "ARRRGGGGHHHH."

"Anakin, look out!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, pushing Anakin away as the Sith marched toward them.

Without thinking, without fear, malice or hate, Anakin ignited the Sith weapon he still carried and swung at their attacker…and missed.

"Ha, ha, ha; did you think you could get rid of me that easily? I am Darth Mortus and I have amassed more power in the past thousand years than you could possibly imagine." The Sith proclaimed.

"Oh, yes; power that you are slowly losing, isn't that right?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Obi-Wan, you can hear him now?" Anakin asked, incredulously.

"It does not matter, I can get more; I will begin again. Those fools thought they could stop me by merely killing me; idiots, I tricked them. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha."Mortus continued.

"Tricked them?" Obi-Wan asked, seeking an explanation.

"Yes, I told them the only way they could ever stop me was to prevent me from stealing their children; ha, ha, ha, ha; they thought killing their children would save them from me; ha, ha, ha. They were so wrong, were they not? Ha, ha, ha, ha."Mortus explained.

"Well, that's all over now, Mortus; you're finished." Anakin said.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha; I rather doubt that. You see, I can also draw power from hate, your hate to be specific; it is a powerful weapon. You should know, you have used it often enough." Mortus countered.

This taunt was enough, Anakin's rage began to rise again, "No, Anakin; don't let him provoke you." Obi-Wan said, sensing Anakin's feeling.

"No, Anakin; don't let him provoke you." Mortus mocked, "I have had quite enough of you, Jedi." He spat out and then brought his hand up, pressing his thumb and forefinger together in a Force choke.

Obi-Wan rose unnaturally from the floor, bringing his hands to his throat, his face paled as he struggled to breathe. The rage burning in Anakin flared bright and he powered the weapon up again, ready to strike at Mortus' arms, "Oh, yes, that's it Lord Vader; let your anger and your hate guide you. The way of the true Sith; embrace your destiny." Mortus urged.

Anakin raised the lightsaber up, the red blade gleaming as he prepared to bring it down. _"No, Anakin; not that way." _He heard Obi-Wan's voice in his mind, "What?" He uttered aloud, bringing the blade down slowly.

"No, Lord Vader, strike me." Mortus told him as he increased the hold on Obi-Wan and raised him higher so that his feet no longer touched the floor.

Anakin brought the Sith lightsaber up once again. _"No, he'll win if you do that, it's not the way." _ This time, along with the thought Anakin sensed something. "That won't work." Anakin answered aloud.

"What are you talking about? Of course it will work. Strike me and I won't be able to kill your….'brother'." Mortus told him.

"_Yes, it will, Anakin; it's your most powerful weapon." _

Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan; his eyes were starting to glaze over and his face was turning blue. Now, he had to make a decision, a split second decision. He had learned to trust his brother…he must trust his brother..."No, this is not the way." He said, powering the Sith weapon down and throwing it across the room.

"Fool! Now this one will die." Mortus vowed, increasing the power of the hold….until Anakin hit him, "NOOOOOOO!" His anguished cry reverberated around the room.

--------

"Daddy won." Luke announced happily.

"Yep, Lukie's right, Mommy." Leia confirmed. "He's not Dark anymore."

Padme exhaled deeply and relaxed, trusting the words of her children, Anakin's children.

"Thank the Force." She said with relief.

--------

"Hmm…over it is." Yoda said to Mace, still sitting with him.

"And?" Mace asked expectantly.

"Gone the Darkness." Yoda informed him.

"Then Anakin has won?" Mace asked.

"Yes, chosen he has to remain in the Light." Yoda answered.

"Thank the Force." Mace replied, "We have not lost the Chosen One."

"No, still with us he is." Yoda said.

--------

Zak and Boba both heard the cry, as they watched the fire burning.

"What was that?" Boba asked.

"It's the Dark One; he's losing." Zak informed him.

"You can feel it? Your power is back?" Boba asked eagerly.

"No, it just makes sense; it doesn't sound like Master Obi-Wan or Master Anakin." Zak answered.

"Oh; that means we can go get those younglings, then." Boba said.

"Yes; as soon as Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin come out." Zak told him.

--------

After Anakin tossed away the red-bladed lightsaber, he reached out to touch Obi-Wan's arm. Despite his weakening physical strength, Obi-Wan's Force connection remained strong and powerful. Anakin merged with him and together, they hit Mortus with a powerful weapon; one that he had no defense against, causing him first to lose his grip on Obi-Wan's body and then throwing him back into the corner where he had rested for almost a thousand years. He cried out in agony as this formidable weapon continued to pound him. Anakin caught his brother and eased his him to the ground as he continued to bombard Mortus, who was now curled up in a ball, crying pitifully.


	21. Putting Belarid's Children to Rest

Chapter 21 Putting Belarid's Children to Rest

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin whispered, sending a surge of the Force through him.

"Good job, Anakin." Obi-Wan answered quietly.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked, pulling him up into a sitting position.

Obi-Wan rubbed his throat, "I will be; I told you it would work." He said, glancing at Mortus who was still curled up in the corner moaning.

"I'm sorry; I should have believed you sooner. I just had no idea…" Anakin replied.

"Well, now you know." Obi-Wan told him. "Come on, let's finish this."

"No, please, just leave me here; I promise I will not cause any more trouble, please." Mortus begged.

"Oh, I don't think so." Obi-Wan said as Anakin helped him up.

"But I'm helpless now; you're a Jedi, you can't kill a helpless man." Mortus protested.

"You are already dead; you died a long time ago. Now it's time for you to go." Obi-Wan replied.

"But I don't want to give up my power." Mortus answered.

Anakin laughed, "Typical Sith, all you care about is power. You're through, Mortus." He said.

Mortus, no longer being bombarded, sat up and assumed his old bravado, "You Jedi are all alike; so self-righteous; so proper. You do not know the power of the Dark Side. I can do anything." He said with a nod of his head that sent Obi-Wan flying again.

"You know, you are really trying my patience." Anakin told him, effortlessly hitting him again.

Mortus curled up into a ball again, sobbing, "I am sorry; I am so sorry. Please, stop, make it stop." He pleaded.

Anakin helped Obi-Wan up again, "He really doesn't like you." He said.

"Yes, I have noticed that." Obi-Wan replied.

"Tell us, Mortus, if you are so powerful, how did you end up buried down here?" Anakin asked.

"Treacherous fools; they did not like how I had helped their children. I was living quite comfortably, I was happy and I was giving their children a chance to be powerful. But they did not understand and they grew fearful of me so I was forced to hide here so that I could continue improving their children. Then they starting killing their own children so that I could not have them. Somehow, they found out where I was hiding and they formed a mob and stormed down here. I tried to fight them, but there were just too many and I was overwhelmed. I was injured mortally, but before I died, I told them they had to continue to kill their children or I would still take them." He paused and smiled, "I guess the superstitious fools thought I might come back, so they buried my little home thinking that it would be enough to stop me. Ha, ha, ha, but they were wrong and then they even obliged me by burying the children so close. So you see, I got the children in the end." He finished.

"Well, you've just lost them, haven't you." Obi-Wan told him, "Let's go, Anakin."

"Yes, it's time we end this; past time." Anakin replied, making his way back to the ladder.

Obi-Wan followed, but Anakin paused, "I think you had better go first; he may move against you again." He said.

"I don't think so, Anakin; look at him now." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin turned back, Mortus' body had already started to disintegrate and he was mumbled incoherently to himself, "What's happening to him?" He asked.

"The power of the younglings must have been preventing his physical form from decaying; now that power is weakening because the younglings are moving on. It is a thousand years of decay happening all at once." Obi-Wan explained. "That combined with what you have done to him."

Anakin smiled and shook his head, "I never realized how powerful that was." He said.

"Don't get me wrong, I still think we should torch this place just to be on the safe side." Obi-Wan told him.

"I agree; destroy everything down here and then fill it in completely." Anakin concurred.

"Even that?" Obi-Wan asked, pointing at the discarded lightsaber lying nearby.

"Especially that." Anakin answered.

Once they were back on the top of the chamber, they Force leaped out of the hole. Boba spotted them first, "They're out, Zak." He said.

Zak turned his attention from the fire, pulled himself up and ambled toward them, a smile of relief on his face.

"You have started without us, Padawan." Obi-Wan said, meeting his apprentice halfway and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, I thought…I'm sorry…I…" Zak stammered as he suddenly realized he had made a mistake.

"No, Zak; it's alright. You did the right thing; it helped." Obi-Wan assured him with a smile, "I was teasing you."

"Oh…." Zak replied, "Can you feel them? I can feel them, leaving."

"I can, yes; they are brushing me again." Obi-Wan said, "Anakin?"

"Yes, I can feel it too." Anakin added.

"They are saying goodbye and thank you." Zak informed them.

"Obi-Wan, why is it that Zak can hear them even though his Force sense has been...but we can't?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure; possibly because of that first connection." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Well, then he should still be able to connect to you, and he can't." Anakin argued.

"It's because I'm one of them." Zak answered.

"No you're not, Zak." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, only because I wasn't killed. But they understand that I could have been, so I am like them." Zak told him.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Hmm…that would make sense." He said.

"Master, did you find out who the Dark One is?" Zak asked.

"Yes, he was a Sith called Mortus and he was killed here by a angry mob because of what he was doing to their younglings." Obi-Wan explained.

"How long has he been here?" Zak asked.

"A long, long time; since the Sith Wars." Obi-Wan answered.

"So he was the one?" Zak asked.

"Yes, but we have taken care of him; all we have to do now is just make sure he never comes back." Obi-Wan assured him.

"How?" Zak wondered.

"Like this." Anakin said, taking a canister of fuel, walking over to the hole and leaping down into it.

"What's he doing?" Boba asked.

"Ending this, once and for all." Obi-Wan told him.

Moments later, Anakin reappeared, carrying a lightsaber; he ignited it and then dropped it into the hole and stepped back.

"He just…why….his lightsaber." Zak exclaimed in shock.

"It wasn't his, Zak." Obi-Wan said, and Zak could see, as Anakin walked back to them, that his lightsaber was still hanging at his side.

"Then who's was it?" Zak asked.

"It belonged to him." Anakin informed him, "I thought I should put it to good use."

Obi-Wan watched as flames shot up from the hole that had once been the dwelling place of the Sith, Darth Mortus, "Yes, a fitting use, I think." He said.

"Master Kenobi, I have something important to tell you. We have to go, right now." Boba announced.

"Go where, Boba?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I found out who made that drug, the one that messed Zak up." Boba answered.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you should start from the beginning." He replied.

"Well, we started at the hospital, that's where you wanted us to go….." Boba began; and ended ten minutes later with his discovery of the captive younglings, "So, don't you think we had better go and help them?"

Anakin turned away in disgust, "Savages." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes, I don't think we have a choice; you have done very well, Boba, and I will be sure to tell the Chancellor that when I speak with him. As soon as we get back to the transport, I will contact him so that he can grant us the authority to take custody of those younglings." Obi-Wan told him, with a pat on the back.

"Master, could I speak with you for a moment." Zak requested.

"Speak your mind, Padawan." Obi-Wan said.

"Privately." Zak added, eyeing Boba and then looking back at Obi-Wan.

"Alright." Obi-Wan replied, raising an eyebrow again and walking a short distance.

Zak followed and when they were out of earshot, Zak asked, "Master, isn't Terak on that transport?"

"Well, I would imagine so if your parents led Commander Cody to him." Obi-Wan answered, "Oh, you're worried about what Boba will do, aren't you."

"Yes, Master; I know he still wants revenge and I don't want him to try anything…for his sake as well as Terak's." Zak answered.

"I understand your concern, Zak; but I don't think it can be avoided. After all, we can't leave Boba here and Terak and your parents have to come with us to Coruscant to answer for what they did to you." Obi-Wan replied. "Don't worry, I will not let him do anything foolish."

"Yes, Master." Zak said.

Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder and they walked back to where they had left Anakin and Boba.

"What was that about?" Anakin asked.

"Nothing important." Obi-Wan said aloud, _"Zak is worried that Boba will try to kill Terak." _

Anakin nodded in understanding.

"I am concerned about these younglings that Boba mentioned; I don't want to leave here before this is finished, but I wonder if just leaving some of the Clones here would be….Anakin, what are looking at?" Obi-Wan asked when he noticed Anakin had become distracted.

"Look." Anakin instructed as he pointed to the outcrop and the surrounding cliff.

Obi-Wan gazed up, dozens of people lined the edge of the cliff and stood on the outcrop looking down at the funeral fire burning below them.

"Now, why do you suppose they are so interested in what we are doing?" Anakin asked.

"Morbid curiosity, more than likely." Obi-Wan answered, turning his gaze away and moving to the lines.

Anakin just shook his head and followed him over to the foot of the outcrop.

After instructing two of the Clones to keep watch on the fires, the remainder of the Clones ascended to the top of the outcrop to clear a path for Obi-Wan and the others. As he had before, Zak rode on Obi-Wan's back and Boba took Zak's crutches as he and Anakin rode separate lines up. When they reached the top, one of the Clones took Zak so that Obi-Wan could climb up. A space had been cleared to give them room and then the Clones widened a path so that they could pass through to the speeders. A hand reached out and touched Obi-Wan on the arm; Obi-Wan looked at the hand, a woman's hand, and then into the eyes of its owner, "Tell me, what were you doing down there?" She asked.

"Putting your children to rest." Obi-Wan answered and moved away.

"But I don't…" She trailed off when she realized Obi-Wan was no longer listening to her.

When they reached the transport, Obi-Wan went inside, instructing the others to wait for him. When he came back out, he had a grim smile on his face, "Well, the Chancellor has given us permission to do what we think is necessary to help those younglings." He said.

"Great! Let's get going then, I can show you where they are." Boba replied, brimming with excitement.

"Not so fast; how many younglings are we talking about here?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I don't know, ten, maybe." Boba answered, "What difference does it make? We have to get them out of there."

"Well, we have three speeders, and we are going to have to take a Clone backup force with us. How are we going to transport us, the Clones and the younglings with only three vehicles?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, yeah, heh; that could be a problem." Boba admitted. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, the Belaridians have a vehicle they call a truck. I am going to see if I can….borrow one of these trucks. It will be slow, so the speeders will have to slow down to stay with me because I don't think these people are going to be happy about what we are about to do." Obi-Wan replied.

"Where are you going to get one?" Boba asked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Obi-Wan answered.

"I'll come with you." Anakin volunteered.

"No, I would rather you stay here and keep an...eye on things." Obi-Wan told him, _"Particularly, Boba."_

"Oh, I see; yes." Anakin replied.

"I will take a couple of Clones with me. This should not take long." Obi-Wan said.

"Master? Can I come with you?" Zak asked.

"No, you're not ready for that yet." Obi-Wan answered.

"Oh." Zak replied, crestfallen.

Obi-Wan sighed, and then squatted down in front of him and took him by the arms, "Look at me, Zak." He said.

Zak looked down at him, his brown eyes full of disappointment…and something else…failure.

"There will be many other missions for us," Obi-Wan began, and Zak looked away, "Don't look away, look at me."

When Zak look back at him, his eyes were full of unshed tears, "You must not think there won't be." Obi-Wan continued. "But right now, you are just not….Zak, if I have to make a run for it, you will not be able to keep up; not on crutches. Can you understand that?"

"Yes, Master." Zak answered, unconvincingly.

"No, I don't think you do. I am responsible for your safety; it is bad enough that I let this happen to you in the first place. I want you to heal up before I put you into a dangerous situation." Obi-Wan explained.

"But, Master, what if I never heal up?" Zak wondered, on the brink of shedding his brimming tears.

"What are you talking about? In a couple of weeks, that cast will come off and it won't be long before…" Obi-Wan started.

"I'm talking about the Force; it will never…" Zak interrupted and then trailed off.

"Well, you don't know that; and even if it doesn't, it won't stop me from continuing to train you. Do you at least understand that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But what good will I be?" Zak wondered, the tears brimming over and spilling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Zak," Obi-Wan sighed, "more good than you think; you are very special, no matter how Force sensitive you are."

Zak did not answer as he rubbed the sleeve of his tunic over his face.

"Now, no more tears; I want you ready when I return." Obi-Wan told him, wiping the last of the tears from Zak's face.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied quietly.

Obi-Wan, now sensing Zak's understanding, stood up and patted him on the shoulder.

Anakin walked to the speeder with him, "I wish you would change your mind and let me come with you." He said.

"I need you here." Obi-Wan said firmly, "And why is it you think I always need your help?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that; it's just that I haven't seen you in a while, you know. I've missed working with you." Anakin explained, apologetically.

"And we will be; as soon as I get back." Obi-Wan assured him as he hopped into the speeder, "Just make sure no one tries to kill anyone, alright?"

"Alright, May the Force be with you." Anakin said and waved as the speeder moved away.

----------

"Where are we heading, Master Kenobi?" The Clone asked after about a quarter of an hour.

"I think I know where we might be able to find the truck we're looking for." Obi-Wan answered as he steered the speeder toward a large warehouse-type building.

"There?" The Clone speculated.

"Yes, it's obviously a storage facility of some type; I noticed it as we were landing. If it is, I am sure they have a fleet of trucks to move the supplies or whatever it is they keep there." Obi-Wan told him.

"Ah, good thinking." The Clone replied. "But, sir; do you know how to run one of those vehicles?"

"I'm a quick study, I think I can figure it out." Obi-Wan said, smiling as he maneuvered the speeder around the side of the building.

As he had predicted, not one, but a fleet of trucks sat idol on the tarmac behind the warehouse. Obi-Wan slowed the speeder down to halt and scanned the area for any sign of life. When he was certain there was no one about, he pulled the speeder up to the nearest truck and hopped out.

"Wait until you know I am on my way before you take off. I don't think it will be necessary to wait for me; but you'd best remind Anakin that these things are slow so it may take a little longer for me to get back to the transport." Obi-Wan instructed.

"Yes, Master Kenobi." The Clone said, sliding over into the driver's seat.

It took Obi-Wan a moment to understand how to open the door of the truck and then a few more to figure out how to start it. When the engine roared to life, he gave the Clone the thumbs up signal and attempted to move the truck forward; again, it was a learning process after several backward attempts, he finally managed to get it moving in the right direction. The final lesson was steering; but this was one quickly learned and at last, he signaled the Clone to move out. He followed the speeder back around the building and back toward the road through the trees before the speeder disappeared ahead of him. He settled more comfortably into the seat; he was not sure how fast he was going or how long it would take to arrive back at the ship. _"I am on my way, Anakin." "Good, I was beginning to worry; any trouble?" "None; the Clone will arrive before me; this truck does not move very fast." "I __understand."_


	22. For the Good of Belarid

Chapter 22 For the Good of Belarid

Nearly an hour later, Obi-Wan caught site of the transport; slowing the truck, he steered into the clearing and turned the engine off. Anakin was waiting for him when he opened the door, "So, this is a truck." He said, "Not very impressive."

"I wasn't looking for impressive, Anakin; I was looking for something we could fit ten children in." Obi-Wan replied. "Where is Zak?"

"Sleeping; his leg was starting to bother him." Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan looked surprised, "He actually admitted that to you?" He asked.

"Well, no; I kind of cheated." Anakin admitted.

"Cheated; by reading his mind?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, was that wrong?" Anakin asked, sheepishly.

"No, brother; it was actually quite brilliant." Obi-Wan answered, grinning, "But how did you get him to rest?"

"Well, I uh, cheated there too." Anakin replied, almost embarrassed.

"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Umm…a little mind control." Anakin told him.

"Mind control." Obi-Wan repeated, putting his hands on his hips.

"It was for his own good; he needed to sleep." Anakin said defensively.

"How? He should have been able to resist that." Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, I told him I was going to help him control his pain…I didn't exactly lie…" Anakin answered.

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan burst out laughing, "He is not going to be happy when he figures out what you did." He replied.

Anakin grinned, "No, I'm sure he won't be." He chuckled and then sobered, "Did I do the right thing, Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, without a doubt; he needed to rest, if you had not done it, then I probably would have." Obi-Wan assured him. "And where is our bounty hunter?"

"Oh, I uh…" Anakin started, "He's busy."

"Doing what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sleeping?" Anakin admitted.

"Well, at least that has kept him out of trouble…but where is he sleeping?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Over there." Anakin answered and pointed toward a tree.

Sure enough, Boba was curled up underneath it, sleeping soundly, "Funny, I would have thought he was too strong minded for that." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, for that yes; but there are other ways." Anakin replied, cryptically.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Why did you do it?" He asked.

"It was the only way to keep him from boarding the transport to be with Zak….and meeting Terak." Anakin answered.

"Oh, it appears you had no choice then; when will the effects wear off?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, he has been asleep for almost an hour, so….any time now." Anakin told him.

"Has Zak talked to Terak yet?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"No, I had Terak and his parents moved to the cargo hold. I think when that meeting happens, you should be there." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan nodded, "Good thinking." He said.

When Boba stirred and awoke ten minutes later, the final preparations had been made and they were nearly ready to leave. Obi-Wan boarded the transport to wake Zak, but he first went to the cargo hold. The three of them were seated on the floor; Servus glared at him as he entered, "You can't hold us here; you have no right." He said angrily.

"Oh, yes I do. You have committed crimes against the Republic; crimes that you will have answer to." Obi-Wan answered.

"I have told you before, what happened to the boy…." Servus began.

"What happened to Zak is only part of it. You covered up the murder of children; that is what you have to answer for. Terak must answer for the incident with Zak." Obi-Wan stated, cutting Servus off.

"That boy got what he deserved; I had a right…" Terak started.

"Shut up, Terak." Sala ordered.

"He is your brother, Terak; what you did was reprehensible." Obi-Wan said and turned to leave.

"He's a freak." Terak replied.

"No, he's a Jedi." Obi-Wan corrected, left and entered the passenger compartment.

Zak lay in a reclined seat; eyes closed. Anakin had spread a blanket over him. Obi-Wan watched him for a few moments, and sighed sadly; there was a time, a recent time, when Zak would have sensed his presence and woken up on his own. Maybe that time would come again, "Zak." He said softly, touching the boy's shoulder.

Zak's eyelids fluttered and then opened; there was a fleeting look of pain and then it was gone, "Hello, Master; I guess I must have dozed….wait a minute." He replied.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Master Anakin was supposed to help ease the pain in my leg; I didn't want to go to sleep." Zak answered, "He tricked me."

"Yes, he did, for your own good." Obi-Wan told him. "You have been through a great deal in the last few days, you needed to rest."

"Well, I'm ready to go now." Zak said, reaching down for his crutches and pulling himself up.

"Your leg hurts." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes, a little; but I still want to come along." Zak admitted.

"Alright; but you will ride in the back of a speeder and you will prop your leg up on the other side of the seat." Obi-Wan compromised.

"But I wanted to ride in the truck with you." Zak protested.

"Not this time; you are lucky I am letting you come along at all." Obi-Wan replied.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered obediently, but clearly not happy.

Leaving Cody and another Clone to guard the transport, the rest of the Clones, Zak, Boba and Anakin occupied the speeders with Obi-Wan driving the truck. Boba and the Clone who had accompanied him on his investigation took the lead and led them back to Dr. Orin's house. It took longer this time; the truck slowed them down. When they reached the edge of town, they halted; after a brief discussion, they agreed not to bother hiding the speeders, they would all go directly to the good Dr.'s home. It was close to dark and streetlights were starting to flicker on. Boba knocked on the door and Mara answered it, "Oh, it's you; would you like to see my husband again?" She asked.

"Yes, I have the test subjects he asked for." Boba answered.

"Oh, I see; yes, he will be very anxious to see them." Mara replied, just then noticing Anakin, Obi-Wan and Boba's partner Clone standing behind Boba. "But why are they willing to go along with this?"

"Well, they had to be persuaded." Boba told her, stepping slightly to one side revealing the blaster in the Clone's hand. "See?"

"Oh; well, come in." Mara said, opening the door wider and moving aside. "He is in his office."

They followed her back to the office where Boba had made the shocking discovery. Orin was sitting behind his desk, writing. When they walked in, he stood up, "Boba! I had not expected…that's a Jedi." He said, frowning.

"Yes, they both are. You said you wanted test subjects, didn't you?" Boba asked.

"Well, yes, but I thought…well I thought you meant children." Orin answered.

"That's not even possible. The Jedi keep their younglings safely locked up; no one can get in that Temple of theirs without the proper authority. Even I can't get in there." Boba explained, "These will have to do."

"Well, I suppose if that's the best you can do. Have your friend bring them this way." Orin said, moving toward the door at the far end of the room.

The Clone prodded his 'prisoners' toward the door behind Boba. The room had not changed; the cages containing the younglings still lined the wall. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's anger; however, he could also feel his own coupled with disgust.

"Just put them over there; I'm sorry the cages are so small, I had not planned on working with adult subjects." Orin said, indicating two cages along the right wall.

Instead of complying with Orin's instruction, the Clone turned his weapon on Orin himself, "What's this? Have you come to steal my work then, Boba?" Orin asked.

"Uh, no; not exactly." Boba answered.

"Then what are you doing? Surely, you're not…but you said…" Orin stammered as he suddenly realized that Boba had been lying to him all along. "You lied then."

"Yeah, heh, heh, heh; I guess I did." Boba admitted.

"But why? I don't understand." Orin questioned.

"Well, heh; your little research here; aside from being cruel, ended up hurting a friend of mine. Your little experiments are finished." Boba replied, "You make me sick."

"Off worlders; interfering meddlers. You have no right to come here and dictate…." Orin protested.

"Oh, yes, we do; by order of the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic. And as for you, you are under arrest." Obi-Wan said.

"This is ridiculous; I have over a dozen children here. If you arrest me, who will take care of them? You certainly can't take them with you." Orin told him.

"We have already thought of that, _doctor._" Anakin replied.

The Clone then signaled to the other Clones waiting outside, and within minutes, they had entered the house with Zak bringing up the rear. Quickly, Obi-Wan moved toward the door, intent on preventing his apprentice from viewing the appalling sight of caged younglings. But Zak would not be deterred so easily and bumped past his master into the room. He stood there, unmoving for a moment, taking it all in. Obi-Wan put a hand on his shoulder, "I wish you had not seen this." He said.

"I…I had to." Zak answered quietly and then turned to look at Orin, with his hands now secured behind his back, "Why?"

"For the good of Belarid." The doctor replied.

"Yeah, well this is my friend; the one who got that drug you're so proud of." Boba told him, "I could kill you right now and never even blink."

"Then you should be happy to be free of your affliction." The doctor said, ignoring Boba's threat, "Don't you feel better?"

"No, I feel weak and blind; that's what your drug did to me. And now that I have seen what you have done to make it work…" Zak trailed off and turned away from him, ambling toward a cage occupied by a dark haired youngling, "Hello." He said.

She cocked her head, but did not answer.

"Hello, my name is Zak." He tried again.

And again, she only cocked her head at him.

"Can't you understand me?" Zak asked, frustrated.

"Probably not; that monster never bothered to teach them anything." Boba said from behind him.

Zak shook his head sadly, "Poor babies, they never had a chance." He said and then unhooked the latch on her cage and opened the door.

For a moment, she just sat there; Zak stood patiently coaxing her out and slowly, gradually, she crawled toward him, "That's it, come on; just a little further." He urged.

Then she stopped at the front of her cage and would not go any further.

Boba squatted down in front of her, "Come on, Baby; I won't hurt you." He said, slowly reaching out to her, "Come on."

She did not resist as he put his hands around her and pulled her the rest of the way out of the cage.

"How did you know to do that?" Zak asked.

"Gemma." Boba answered.

It took nearly an hour to bring all the younglings, there were fifteen in all, out of the laboratory and load them onto the truck. They were all trembling with fright at being outside so between them, Obi-Wan and Anakin sent waves of reassurance to them through the Force. For most of them, this worked, even though they had very little Force sensitivity left, they had enough to be receptive of the feeling those two were sending. Two of them, however, could not be comforted and trembled uncontrollably until Obi-Wan finally decided to sedate them. At last, the younglings were settled and Orin was placed in one of the speeders; Mara sobbed and begged them to let him go, until Obi-Wan willed her to sleep. Dr. Orin was sullen, but cooperative; obviously realizing he had no choice but to face the consequences of what he had done. Boba decided to ride in the back of the truck with the younglings and although Zak wanted to join him there, Obi-Wan would not allow it….he did, however, compromise and let him ride with him in the cab. They were halfway to the transport when they were stopped by the Belaridian authorities. Two vehicles blocked the road in front of them and Obi-Wan was forced to bring the truck to a sudden halt.

"Wait in the truck, Zak." He ordered as he opened the door and stepped down.

"Yes, Master." Zak replied without protest.

Obi-Wan was joined by Anakin, several Clones and Boba as they confronted the native police, "I should have known when I learned that a truck had been stolen that it would have been you, Jedi." The chief officer said.

"I borrowed the truck; when I am finished with, I will return it to the place I took it from." Obi-Wan replied.

"No, I think I should take the truck now and arrest you." The officer countered.

"I don't think so; I am acting under instructions from the Chancellor." Obi-Wan informed him.

"I don't care who you're working for; I'm arresting you right now." The officer said.

"Well, you see; I would have a problem with that." Anakin replied.

"And you are…?" The officer asked.

"Anakin Skywalker; and you are…?" Anakin asked.

"Melak Perrin; what's it to you?" Melak asked.

"Melak Perrin, another one of Zak's loving relatives?" Obi-Wan asked.

"If you are referring to that boy sitting in the truck; my brother's wife gave birth to him. He was a mistake and should have been dealt with." Melak answered. "Now, Anakin Skywalker, if you are with him, you are under arrest as well."

Anakin laughed, "You really have no idea how stupid that would be." He said and then silently to Obi-Wan, _"Ready, Brother?" "Oh, yes."_

"No, you are stu…." Melak stopped in mid word as soon it hit him; overwhelmed and overpowered, he staggered back into his men behind him, "What kind of sorcerer's trick was that?"

"It isn't a trick, Melak; and I'm sorry that you couldn't recognize it for what it was." Anakin answered.

"Only those who are incapable of it can't identify it. Now I can understand how you could condone killing your own children." Obi-Wan added, "You no longer have the capacity to love."

One of the children in the back of the truck began to cry, "So, you needed to steal a truck so that you could abduct children. And you dare to judge us?" Melak said.

"Those younglings were treated like animals. I have now taken custody of them in the name of the Republic. They will return to Coruscant with me." Obi-Wan told him. "Now, you WILL let us pass."

Knowing that the Clones would protect them, Melak had little recourse but to back down. He ordered his men back in their vehicles and moved them so that the rescue party could continue to the transport. The Belaridians watched as they passed, without warning, one of them raised a blaster and fired a round into the truck. Boba returned fire and the shooter went down. Obi-Wan stopped abruptly and leaped out; sensing that one of his young passengers had been hit.


	23. A Tragic Loss

Chapter 23 A Tragic Loss

Boba was holding a little girl in his arms; tears streamed down his cheeks as he cradled her. The other younglings huddled behind Boba, Obi-Wan could sense their fear. He reached in to take the child; Boba relinquished his hold and looked at him with desperate hope. Obi-Wan recognized her as the one he and Zak had coaxed from her cage. As he brought her out of the truck, one of her arms dangled lifelessly as it slipped from his grasp. Her eyes were half closed, her face was pale and her lips blue; the blaster bolt had hit her squarely in the chest and it was clear to Obi-Wan that she was dead, "I'm sorry, Boba." He said, his voice cracked with emotion.

"No, she can't be; it's not fair. No, no, no, do something. You're a Jedi, help her." Boba cried.

"I can't, Boba; she probably didn't even know what hit her." Obi-Wan replied.

"That brat killed one of my men." Melak said behind him.

Obi-Wan turned to see Melak and the remainder of his force pointing their blaster at him, "He was defending the rest of the younglings in the truck so that this" He look down at the little girl cradled in his arms, "didn't happen to the rest of them."

"YOU'RE DEAD; YOU'RE ALL DEAD. SHE WAS JUST A LITTLE GIRL; SHE COULDN'T HURT YOU. I'M GOING TO KILL EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU." Boba screamed, brandishing his blaster at them.

"Boba, don't." A quiet voice said coming from the side of the truck.

Boba turned, "Why not, Zak? Look what they've done." He asked lowering his voice.

"I know, but more killing will not change that." Zak told him as he struggled to control his own emotions.

"But I told her it would be alright; I told her she would be safe." Boba said tearfully and then pointed his blaster at Melak. "You're the leader; you could have stopped him. I think I'll kill you first."

"Oh, yes, Off Worlder; kill me. But your interference in our affairs caused this. She would have been safe with Dr. Orin if you hadn't taken them from him. That death is on your head." Melak retorted.

"He kept them in cages like animals. He was experimenting on them." Boba replied angrily.

"Well, isn't that what you do with animals?" Melak asked.

Boba took aim, "That's enough; I'm ending this now." He said as he started to squeeze….and it flew out of his hand.

"No more killing." Anakin said as the blaster landed in his prosthetic hand. "And that goes for the rest of you; throw all your weapons on the ground, NOW."

Outgunned, the Belaridians quickly deposited their blasters in a pile on the ground; however, Melak showed no sign of giving up his, "You too, Melak." Obi-Wan ordered.

"I will not be dictated to by an Off Worlder." Melak replied.

"No? Well, maybe Master Skywalker and I can help you change your mind." Obi-Wan answered as a thought passed between brothers.

Anakin called the pistol to him and then he and Obi-Wan opened up on Melak causing him to drop to his knees.

"Boba, can I trust you not to shoot these people?" Obi-Wan asked.

Boba glared hatefully at Melak and then over at Zak before settling his gaze on Obi-Wan, "Yes, I promise not to shoot any of them." Zak pledged.

"Good; Anakin, give him back his blaster." Obi-Wan said.

"But, Obi-Wan…." Anakin started to object.

"It will be all right, brother; give it to him." Obi-Wan assured him.

With a shake of his head, Anakin returned Boba's blaster and Boba promptly pointed the weapon at Melak again, "I really want to kill you." He said and then lowered it and looked at Obi-Wan, "What do you want me to do, Master Kenobi?"

"Turn you anger on their vehicles. I want to make sure they cannot follow us." Obi-Wan instructed.

Boba nodded and when he was finished, both vehicles were so badly damaged that Obi-Wan doubted they could ever be repaired.

"How's that, Master Kenobi?" Boba asked.

"Perfect." Obi-Wan said, "Now, get back in the truck; we will be leaving."

"What about her?" Boba asked.

"Well, we will not leave her here. But I do not want to put her with the other younglings; they are frightened enough as it is." Obi-Wan answered, "I will put her in one of the speeders."

Boba nodded and climbed back into the truck.

"Zak, you go back up front." Obi-Wan told his apprentice and then he ordered the Clones to destroy the surrendered weapons.

"We are leaving now; this little one's death with be the last. There will be no more killing of younglings on this planet, none. You will remain here; I will be sure that someone comes for you. But your days as peacekeepers are probably over." Obi-Wan said as he carried his burden to Anakin's speeder, gently laid her in the back seat and then removed his cloak and covered her with it. "Let's get out of here, Anakin; I am sick at heart."

Anakin nodded and got into his speeder. Obi-Wan's last order was to have Melak and his men restrained. The Clones made them lie face down while they secured their hands behind their backs using their own handcuffs. Satisfied, Obi-Wan got back into the truck. Zak sat stone-faced and silent next to him; Obi-Wan could sense a mixture of sorrow, confusion and anger. He patted the boy's leg; but he could find no comforting words for him. The rescue mission, which had started out with such hope and promise, had ended in tragedy. They had managed to save the children from their terrible existence, but the loss of even that one four-year old girl was incomprehensible.

When they finally arrived back at the transport, Cody came down the boarding ramp to meet them. Obi-Wan was standing next to one of the speeders talking to Anakin, "Well, how did it go, sir?" Cody asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Not as well as expected, Cody." He answered.

"You didn't find the children then?" Cody asked.

"Oh, yes; they are in the back of the truck." Anakin informed him.

"Well then what did not go well, Master Kenobi?" Cody wondered .

Obi-Wan sighed and reached down to retrieve the cloak-covered child lying on the back seat, "We lost one." He replied sadly.

"I'm going to try and bring the others aboard the ship; I may need a little help though." Anakin said.

"Alright, let me take care of her first and then I will join you." Obi-Wan answered.

Cody suddenly looked relieved, "What, Cody?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, forgive me, sir; but for a moment I thought…well, that you had lost your apprentice." Cody told him, "Not that this is any better, but…well, I know Zak; and well, I would not want you to lose him…I am sorry, sir."

Obi-Wan gave him a melancholy smile, "I know, Cody, I understand." He said as he carried the child up the ramp and into the ship.

"Where did you want to put her?" Cody asked.

"Cargo hold." Obi-Wan answered immediately.

"But, sir, Zak's parents are…" Cody started.

"I know, but there is nowhere else to put her; I do not want to put her with the other younglings, this whole thing has been traumatic enough for them." Obi-Wan explained.

"Oh, I see." Cody said as he triggered the door to the hold.

Cody had been busy while they were gone; three seats had been brought from the passenger section and had been fastened to the floor. Zak's parents and his brother, Terak were secured to them.

"There you are Jedi; we demand that you let us go." Servus said as Obi-Wan entered.

"You have no right to demand anything." Obi-Wan said as he placed the youngling on one of the shelving units and removed his cloak, then deliberately moved away so that she was visible to them.

Sala gasped, "What have you done? You have killed a child?" She uttered.

"No, I would not lower myself to that level. This one was killed by one of your brother's men, Servus." Obi-Wan said.

"Liar! Why would a peacekeeper kill a child?" Servus replied.

"Oh, I thought you could tell; no?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tell what? It's a poor murdered child." Sala questioned.

"Then you don't think she is a freak?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No, poor thing; it's just a child." Sala answered, weeping.

"Really; well I have news for you. She is like your son, Zak; or at least she was until…until she was taken and used for scientific research. We rescued her and more than half a dozen other 'abominations', intending to take them to Coruscant; but your brother, Melak, stopped us, Servus. One of his men fired into the back of the truck they were in and she died. But she looks like any other child, doesn't she."

Sala was sobbing uncontrollably now, "Take her out of here; can't you see you're upsetting my wife?" Servus said.

"I'm sorry, but there is nowhere else to put her. You see, the other children will be in the passenger compartment and we cannot put her in there with them. If it would make you feel better, I will cover her." Obi-Wan replied, "That way, you would not have to think about all the other Force sensitive children you buried in the killing field."

"I hate you, Jedi." Terak said venomously.

"Then I am sorry for you, Terak; because hate leads to suffering." Obi-Wan answered.

Cody had pulled a blanket from one of the storage bins and reverently unfolded it over her as Obi-Wan watched, "Sleep, Little One, and when we return to Coruscant, you will have a proper Jedi funeral so that you may become one with the Force." Obi-Wan told her and then looked back at Terak, "And you, son, will have a proper trial."

A Clone entered with Dr. Orin, "What should I do with him, sir?" He asked.

"Who is he?" Cody asked.

"The one who was holding the younglings." Obi-Wan told him.

"Oh, in that case, I will have another seat moved back here. I'm sure you don't want him with the younglings." Cody answered.

"You're right, I don't; thank you, Cody." Obi-Wan said.

He then left the ship to help with the younglings. Anakin, Boba and Zak had managed to coax and carry them out of the truck, but now they all huddled in a mass around them. The Clones stood off to one side; two of them carrying the sedated younglings. Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's Force love surrounding them, and now, it seemed the little ones were reluctant to leave its warm embrace.

"What are you waiting for?" Obi-Wan asked. "Why are you all just standing around?"

"They won't move and when we try to pick them up, they scream; look." One of the Clones said, bending down to pick up the nearest one.

As the Clone had predicted, he screamed in abject terror until the Clone placed him back on the ground, but outside the huddle. Quickly, he crawled back to join the others, "See?" The Clone said.

Obi-Wan stood there for a moment, arms characteristically crossed, "Hmm…this is good, my brother; but we really need to get them aboard the ship." He said.

"Well, I know that; but I can't figure out how to move it." Anakin answered.

"Ah, have you tried walking toward the ship, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, uh, no; it can't be that easy, can it?" Anakin replied.

"I don't know; why don't you try it and we'll find out." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin took a tentative step toward the ship. The younglings shifted with him as Obi-Wan sensed the circle of love move. Anakin grinned triumphantly and took another step forward and again, the younglings shifted with him.

"Step it up, Anakin; I would like to be gone by morning." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded and took several steps, but some of the younger ones were left behind and cried in panic, so Anakin had to stop.

"Alright, we'll just have to help the littler ones." Obi-Wan decided; and he picked up one of the stragglers and entered Anakin's circle. "Well, come on; help me here." He prompted the Clones.

In this way, they were able to finally bring all the younglings aboard and settle them into seats. Once they were settled, Obi-Wan and Anakin Force nudged them into sleep; sedatives were given again to the pair who was not responsive to the Force. The Clones who had been left in charge of the cremation at the killing field had returned to report that it was finished and that all the remains had been consumed.

"I think I will go back there one last time." Obi-Wan decided.

"Then I'll go with you." Anakin offered.

"No; stay here with the younglings in case they need to be settled again." Obi-Wan replied.

"I don't think you should go back there alone." Anakin told him.

"I'm not; I will take two of the Clones with me." Obi-Wan answered, reassuringly.

"Alright; but if you're not back in an hour, I'll be coming to look for you." Anakin said.

"Fair enough." Obi-Wan concurred.

"I need to go with you, Master." Zak said, overhearing their conversation.

Obi-Wan hesitated for a moment; he did not want to put Zak in yet another potentially dangerous position, but his Padawan, he felt, needed closure. Seeing the final result of their efforts would provide that, "Yes, I think you should." He agreed. "I will contact the Chancellor, and then we will go."

----------

"I am sorry to hear about the little girl. You can rest assured that steps will be taken to see that no other younglings will be harmed. I have already granted the Jedi Council's request to test all Belarid's children and take those with detectable Force sensitivity; and I am establishing a permanent garrison there to assure that this practice is enforced. I promise you, Master Kenobi, there will be no more killing fields on Belarid.

"As to the younglings you found at the test facility, those who are not suitable candidates for the Order will be fostered with families who will care for them properly." The Chancellor replied to Obi-Wan's report.

"Thank you, Chancellor. We also have the doctor responsible for those children in custody; did you wish me to bring him back to Coruscant along with Zak's parents and brother?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, by all means. I wish to meet this….doctor myself." The Chancellor answered, "Will you be returning soon?"

"Yes, I would like to take my Padawan back to the place where the younglings were buried. I want to see if there is still any Darkness remaining there. But we should be on our way within a couple of hours." Obi-Wan said.

"Good, very good; in the meantime, I will make temporary arrangements for the younglings until they can be placed with good, loving families." The Chancellor replied, "It saddens me to think that something like this was happening under my nose and I was unaware of it. Tell your apprentice that I am deeply sorry."

"I will tell him, Chancellor; but this has been going on for generations and you have been in power for less than a year. I suspect that Chancellor Palpatine was well aware of what was happening here; he may have even encouraged it since it added to more to the Darkness that prevailed while he was our leader." Obi-Wan told him.

The Chancellor sighed, "Perhaps you are right, Master Kenobi. Take care of that apprentice of yours; I have grown rather fond of him. I will see you when you return." He answered, ending the transmission.

----------

Twenty minutes later, Obi-Wan stood next to Zak surveying the field below them in the dim light of dawn. The fires were out, but the smell of the burning still lingered. The pile of bones and remains had been reduced to a small pile of ashes. As requested, after the fire in Mortus' home had run its course, the Clones had replaced the dirt that Obi-Wan and Anakin had removed; and now only a shallow hole remained. To Obi-Wan's great satisfaction, the oppressive, evil Darkness that had prevailed when they first arrived was gone now replaced by the sadness of what had happened here for so many years. He looked down at his young charge staring off into the distance, "Are they gone, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Master." Zak answered.

"They are where they should be; where they should have been a long time ago." Obi-Wan told him.

"I know." Zak replied. "We can go now; I just wanted to make sure they were all gone."

"I thought that is why you wanted to come back here." Obi-Wan said, placing a hand on Zak's shoulder, "And now, it is time to go home."

"Yes, Master." Zak agreed, now knowing without a doubt where his home, his true home was, "I'm ready; I don't belong here any longer."

"No, you have never belonged here." Obi-Wan said.

----------

When they returned to the transport, the truck was gone and the other speeders had already been stowed in preparation for departure.

"Let's go home, Anakin." Obi-Wan said as he lifted Zak out of the speeder.

"We're all set; you go ahead and get onboard while I stow this speeder." Anakin told him.

Zak staggered in exhaustion as he ambled slowly toward the transport; Obi-Wan bent down and picked him up.

"It's alright, Master; I can make it." Zak assured him.

"I know." Obi-Wan replied as he carried him aboard and lowered him into an empty seat next to Boba.

"Are you alright?" Boba asked.

"Yes, just tired." Zak answered.

"There you are all set." Obi-Wan said as he buckled Zak's harness, "I will be back to check on you once we are in hyperspace."

"Yes, Master." Zak murmured, his eyes already closing.

Anakin was warming the engines when Obi-Wan joined him in the cockpit.

"Are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin nodded and lifted the transport up out of the atmosphere and into space as Obi-Wan set the coordinates for the hyperspace jump. Minutes later, the ship flashed into light speed and disappeared.


	24. A Gift from the Others & A Jedi Funeral

Chapter 24 A Gift from the Others & A Jedi Funeral

Zak slept peacefully; he had accomplished his mission, he had freed the others so that they could become one with the Force. He had helped to expose the murderous acts committed on his home planet and he, at last, knew where he belonged. It no longer mattered to him whether his full Force sense returned because he now knew that it did not matter to Master Obi-Wan. He was a Jedi and he would always be a Jedi; he finally understood this.

Obi-Wan returned to the passengers' compartment to find Zak sleeping soundly; he probed and could sense only peace and contentment. He touched his Padawan lightly on the head and turned his attention to the younglings; those who were not asleep had become calm, as if just being taken from the planet was enough to assure them that they were now safe. Even the two who could not be reached through the Force, now awake, seemed to know they were out of harm's way. He looked at Boba, staring out the view port, "You did very well, Boba." He said.

Boba turned his head to look up at him, "But I failed." He said.

"No, you did not." Obi-Wan replied.

"But she died; I told her I would protect her, that she was safe. She was right next to me; why couldn't I have been the one? It wasn't right; it should have been me." Boba answered quietly.

Obi-Wan sighed, and crouched down next to him, "Sometimes things happen for a reason. We just do not always know what that is; maybe you are meant to do something else." He told him.

"What? I'm no good to anyone." Boba argued.

"I think you are wrong about that, Boba; you have turned your life completely around. You are not the same boy I met on Kamino." Obi-Wan countered.

Boba was silent as he thought about that. No, he wasn't; the boy on Kamino had a father….but he knew this was not what Master Kenobi meant.

"You used to be single minded and selfish; and you did not care if what you did hurt anyone else." Obi-Wan went on.

"And now?" Boba asked.

"Now; now, you have learned to give and you have learned to think about the consequences of your actions. Just look at what you did tonight; you discovered who had developed the Force killing drug; it was you who found these younglings and when they were threatened, you defended them. Then, when one of them was killed, you did not seek revenge even though I knew you wanted to…and you have become a very good friend to Zak." Obi-Wan continued. "So, you see; you have changed and now you have much to offer."

"Maybe; but I still wish she hadn't died." Boba relented.

"Well, so do I; and so does everyone else here. But all we can do now is to be sure that none of the other younglings come to harm and that the ones responsible for what has happened are punished." Obi-Wan replied. "And think about this, Boba; just wishing she had not been killed is proof that you are not the selfish, cold-hearted boy you used to be."

"Oh, heh, I guess that's true." Boba realized.

"Yes; now, you should rest too. There will be much to do when we get back to Coruscant." Obi-Wan said as he stood up and walked toward the cockpit.

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." Boba said.

Obi-Wan turned his head, "You're welcome, Boba." He answered before moving out of view.

After he had gone, Boba turned to look at the young Jedi apprentice sleeping in the seat next to him. He had never understood the value of friendship before, not until he had met Zak; and he smiled to himself, thinking of how much different, how much better his life was now that he had one.

"So, how are our passengers?" Anakin asked when Obi-Wan returned to the cockpit.

"All fine; well almost all of them." Obi-Wan informed him.

"But I do sense some restlessness." Anakin replied.

"Yes, well that would be the ones in the cargo hold, now wouldn't it." Obi-Wan answered, smiling.

"Oh, yes; I can see why they would be." Anakin said. "But the younglings are alright?"

"Yes, some are sleeping and the rest are very calm as if they know that they are safe now." Obi-Wan answered.

Anakin yawned and stretched, "That's good." He replied.

"You look tired, Anakin; why don't you go back and lie down for a while." Obi-Wan suggested.

Anakin yawned again, "Good idea; and it wouldn't hurt for you to do the same." He said.

"I will; right now, I need to think." Obi-Wan told him.

"Alright, then; wake me when we come out of hyperspace if I'm not already up." Anakin answered as he left the cockpit.

----------

_ "Zak." "What; I'm tired, what do you want?" "We want to thank you." "Thank me? What did I do?" "You freed us, of course." "Oh, you're the others? I thought you were gone?" "We came back, we had to back." "But why?" "To thank you." "You already did that." "Yes, but this time we want to give you something." "I don't want anything, I just want to sleep." "Zak, you are already doing that." "Oh, then I must be dreaming." "Yes, in a manner of speaking." "Then you're not really here." "Oh, yes we are, Zak." "No, if this is a dream, then you're not even real." "Sometimes, dreams are real; you should know this, you had such a dream." "When?" "Before you came to help us." "But that dream was just a memory of what happened." "Are you sure, Zak?" "Yes, I think so." "Only part of it was your memory." "Only part…what part?" "The argument with your brother and your fall." "Then you didn't come to me until I dreamt about it?" "No, we came both times." "Oh, then why are you here now?" "To give you a gift." "But I told you, I don't want anything." "No? Is there not something you want?" "Nothing you can give me." "Ah, are you sure?" "Yes." "Well, we will leave our gift anyway; in case you are wrong. Good bye, Zak." "Wait." "Yes?" "You seem…wiser now, how is that possible?" "We are one with everything that is and everything that was and everything that will be, would that not make us wiser?" "Oh, yes, I suppose so." "Now, good bye again, Zak; but know that we will always be with you." "Good bye."_

----------

"Coruscant." Obi-Wan announced.

Anakin awoke with a start, stretched and moved quickly from the couch he had been resting on to the cockpit, "Feeling better?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, much…Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He's going to be alright." Anakin answered.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Zak." Anakin said.

"You mean…his Force sense?" Obi-Wan asked, hopefully.

"Yes; I know now just like I knew when yours was coming back." Anakin told him.

"How? I thought…you mean you think you can bring back his dead midichlorians?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No; but I can activate the ones that are dormant." Anakin answered.

"But the dormant ones have already been reactivated." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan, don't ask me how I know this, but he doesn't have any more dead midichlorians." Anakin replied.

"What? No, Master Windu tested him, I saw the results." Obi-Wan refuted.

"Well, they are not dead anymore." Anakin insisted, "And I know that I can help him now."

"I hope you're right." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know I'm right." Anakin answered.

----------

A greeting party was waiting for them as Anakin flawlessly landed on the government docking platform.

The Chancellor's wife had organized a group of women to take charge of the younglings. She led the way carrying Gemma as they boarded the ship to help ease their anxiety and assure them that they would now be given the love and caring that had been denied them so long.

"Boba!" Gemma exclaimed when she caught sight of her adopted brother.

Boba hugged her tightly, "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"Yes!" The little girl answered and then noticed Zak pulling himself up, "Aw, Sackie's hurt; I sorry, Sackie."

"I'm alright, Gemma." Zak assured her.

"Good; 'cause I love Sackie." Gemma replied.

Obi-Wan and Anakin stood to the side, waiting to see if it would necessary for them to help the younglings through the Force; but Breha's friends had the situation well in-hand and led the younglings off the ship without even a peep out of them, "You come too, Boba." Breha instructed.

Boba looked over at Zak, apologetically, "I'll see you later, alright?" He said.

"Alright." Zak replied.

The younglings were just being ushered into a waiting inter-city shuttle when Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped down the ramp with Zak. Master Yoda, Chancellor Organa and Anakin's family stood at the foot of the ramp.

"Padme, what are you doing here? You should not be traveling in your condition." Anakin admonished as he picked up both of his children and embraced her.

"Well, I had to." Padme replied.

"Had to? Whatever for?" Anakin asked.

"It was Luke; he insisted." Padme explained.

"Why?" Anakin asked as Luke struggled to get out of his arms.

"Down, Daddy." He ordered and struggled until Anakin finally put him down.

"I think he wanted to see Zak." Padme answered as they watched Luke toddle over to him.

"Hullo, Sackie; feelin' better?" Luke asked as he looked up.

"Yes, how are you?" Zak asked.

"Silly Sackie, Lukie's fine." Luke replied.

"See?" Padme said and then suddenly tightened her hold on him.

"What is it, love? The baby; is something…" Anakin asked in concern.

"No, darling; something happened when you were on Belarid, didn't it." She answered.

"Well, yes; we uncovered their secret." Anakin said.

"No, something else; you were…your children felt it." Padme replied.

"Felt what, Padme?" Anakin asked.

"The Darkness." Padme answered, shivering.

"Oh…I'm sorry; if I had thought they could….Padme, I would have contacted you right away if I had thought….I'm so sorry." Anakin apologized.

"It's alright now; I'm just glad you….I'm just glad to see you." She said, rubbing his back as she held him.

"I'm happy to see you too." Anakin told her.

"I have already sent a garrison force to Belarid; they left this morning. Master Yoda hand-picked the Jedi accompanying them. They will conduct a planet-wide search for any Force sensitive younglings and bring them here. I know it's not the way of the Jedi to take younglings without parental consent, but I think, in this situation, it would be the best alternative for the children." Bail told Obi-Wan.

"Yes, I have to agree with you, Chancellor. I doubt the parents there would object anyway, in light of their superstitions about them." Obi-Wan replied.

The Chancellor glanced over at Zak, leaning on his crutches and talking with Luke, "How is he doing?" He asked.

"Better; the med droid has informed me that he should make a full recovery." Obi-Wan answered.

"What about his Force abilities?" Bail asked.

"Well, Anakin tells me that he knows they will return too." Obi-Wan replied.

"Good; that is very good news." The Chancellor said and then noticed the Clones escorting the Belaridians they had brought with them. "Rest assured, Master Kenobi; I will see to it that justice is served."

"I know, Chancellor." Obi-Wan replied.

"I hate you, you freak." Terak declared as he passed Zak.

"Just move along, son." The Clone with him ordered as he prodded the boy in the back.

The Chancellor shook his head, "How could Zak's own brother try to kill him?" He asked.

Obi-Wan sighed, "The mindset there is so twisted against anyone with Force sensitivity; they even reject their own family members. Hopefully, eventually, things there will change; but it will take a long time." He answered.

When the last of the Clones had disembarked, Obi-Wan returned to the ship and appeared carrying the youngling killed during the rescue. Yoda shook his head sadly, "Send her to be one with the Force we will." He said.

"Yes, Master; that was my thought as well." Obi-Wan replied as he set her tenderly in a seat on the second shuttle.

"When will you have the ceremony?" The Chancellor asked.

"Tonight." Master Yoda informed him.

"Then, with your permission, I would like to attend." Bail said.

"Yes, welcome you will be Chancellor." Yoda replied.

"Thank you; now, if you will excuse me, I will accompany the younglings to the place we have prepared for them." Bail said as he entered the shuttle.

The Jedi then entered their shuttle and both shuttles departed simultaneously. When the shuttle docked in the Temple landing bay, a group of Jedi were waiting for them. They took in the child from Obi-Wan to prepare her for the evening ceremony.

"Readied we have quarters for your family, Anakin." Yoda said.

"Oh no, Master Yoda; that won't be necessary, we have a suite in the government officials' complex." Anakin replied.

"Insist we do, Anakin; a Jedi you are, your home this is." Yoda told him.

"For me, yes; but really, Master, it's too much trouble for Padme and my children to stay here too." Anakin insisted.

"Anakin, always welcome here your family is. And a healer Lady Padme should see while with us you all are." Yoda replied.

"A healer? Why, Master, is something wrong?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"No, but carrying a child she is; wish her not to see a healer then do you….hmm?" Yoda asked.

"Well, no…I…Master Yoda, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I worry; you know." Anakin answered.

"Hmmm…yes, understand this I do, Anakin." Yoda said wisely, "But still, request I do that she see a healer."

"Yes, Master." Anakin replied.

----------

The remainder of the day passed quickly, and the time for the funeral ceremony had come. As promised, the Chancellor was present along with Breha; having left Gemma in the care of her nursemaid. Boba stood next to them, looking solemn. Anakin and Padme stood with the rest of the Jedi Council with the exception of Obi-Wan standing with Zak beside the pyre. A group of senior Padawans carried her in on a slab and they laid her on the pyre. She was dressed as a Jedi in a white tunic and pants and brown boots; and her hair had been cropped short in the Jedi style. The Padawan bearers stepped back and Obi-Wan nodded to Zak who came forward and lit the pyre beneath her.

"Know this youngling we did not; but a Jedi she would have been. Taken she was before the opportunity given to her was. Of the Force she was born and so return her to the Force we do." Yoda said.

The flames climbed up and licked at her feet, her legs, her arms; and finally engulfed her. Zak shuddered and Obi-Wan put a concerned hand on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"I felt her leave." Zak explained.


	25. Zak's Vow

Chapter 25 Zak's Vow

The next day, the younglings were tested by the Jedi; three of them, Orin's control group, showed promising results. After consulting with Breha and her party, however, it was decided that in the best interest to these younglings they would be fostered along with the rest of the younglings while being taught and trained by the Jedi.

Four days after their return from Belarid, Zak sat across from Anakin and his master in one of the common meditation rooms.

"Alright, Zak; let your palms meet mine." Anakin instructed.

Zak touched his palms to Anakin's and then closed his eyes and took a deep centering breath.

"That's it; just relax and let me in." Anakin told him, "Good."

Anakin's healing Force flowed through Zak and Zak let it come without resistance. It happened quickly as if the blanket covering him had suddenly been lifted away and the voice of the Force sounded in his mind as it always had. A smile appeared on his face and he opened his eyes to see Anakin smiling back at him. He looked to Obi-Wan and saw tears forming in his master's eyes mirroring those welling up in his own, "It worked!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I think it did." Obi-Wan replied.

"Thank you, Master Anakin." Zak said gratefully.

"Well, I didn't do anything except wake your midi-chlorians up." Anakin told him.

"No, they were dead; Master Windu said they were dead." Zak disagreed.

"They were dormant, Zak; that's the only reason I could help you." Anakin insisted.

"No, that can't….oh, that's what they meant." Zak suddenly realized.

"Who?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The others; I dreamt about them on the way home the other day." Zak answered, "They said they wanted to thank me again and they said they gave me a gift; I didn't know what they meant until just now."

"Anakin, wasn't that when you told me that Zak's Force sense would return?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You know, I think…yes; it was just before we arrived on Coruscant." Anakin said.

"They must have been very grateful for what you did, Padawan. A precious gift has been returned to you." Obi-Wan told the boy.

"I know, Master." Zak answered seriously.

----------

Later, Declan came down to the quarters provided for Anakin and his family. More spacious than the single quarters he used when he came by himself, they allowed the twins to spread out.

Padme sat on the bed and Declan relaxed and focused, bringing the Force to him and reaching out though it to Padme.

"Yes, I can feel the baby; healthy, normal…do you want to know what it is?" Declan asked.

"No." Both of them said.

"Alright, I'll leave it at healthy and normal." Declan conceded.

"What about Padme?" Anakin asked anxiously.

"Well there is a slight problem…." Declan answered.

"Problem, what? What is it, Declan?" Anakin asked leaping up.

"A slight problem, Anakin; a small tear in the placenta, that's all." Declan said calmly. "We can fix it together."

"What would cause something like that?" Anakin asked.

"Probably your little adventure on Belarid. Don't look at me like that, Lady Skywalker, you are in the late stages of pregnancy; you should not have gone off rescuing anyone." Declan scolded.

"What does that mean? Is it going to cause her to lose the baby? Will it hurt her?" Anakin asked as he began to pace the room.

"No, Anakin, not if we fix it now." Declan answered reassuringly.

"We…but I…you mean…." Anakin stammered.

"Yes, you know how to do it and I know where; I will direct you." Declan said.

"Padme?" Anakin inquired.

"For pity's sake, Anakin; why are you asking me?" Padme asked.

Without another word, Anakin pulled a chair up next to Declan; within minutes, they had merged, not as seamlessly as he did with Obi-Wan, but well enough for Anakin to accomplish his task.

"There I believe that did it. I see no other problems, I suspect you will be greeting your new….baby in about six weeks." Declan predicted. "Without further complications, I might add."

Anakin plopped down in another chair, "Thank you, Declan." He said with great relief.

"My pleasure, I enjoyed working with you, Anakin….perhaps we could try it again." Declan replied and he stood up to leave.

"Perhaps." Anakin conceded.

"Declan, would you come to Naboo…when it's time?" Padme asked.

"Well, I…Anakin?" Declan requested.

"Please, Declan; it would be a great relief to have a healer with us." Anakin told him.

"Very well; I'm sure Master Kenobi will know when it's time; I will see you in…." Declan started.

"Six weeks." Padme finished. "Thank you, Declan."

----------

Zak sat on the exam table as ND25 removed the reinforcing sleeve, "Any pain?" It asked.

"No." Zak answered.

"Stiffness?" ND25 asked as it flexed the wrist.

"It's a little stiff." Zak admitted.

"Tsk…yes, that is normal; it will also still be weak, I will fit you with a support sleeve for now." ND25 said.

"Thank you." Zak answered.

"Yes, now let us see about your leg." It said, running its scanner down his casted leg. "Oh, yes; this has knitted nicely."

"Can the cast come off then?" Obi-Wan asked from his chair.

"Tsk….hmm….yes I believe so….if you are careful for a few days, Zak." ND25 replied.

"I will see that he is." Obi-Wan promised.

"Good, good; then I will remove this and replace it with a brace." ND25 answered.

"A brace? Why do have to wear a brace?" Zak protested.

"Tsk….your muscles have been weakened…..tsk….you will need to build them back up or your leg will not be able to support your weight…tsk….this would cause it to break again." ND25 told him.

"Oh, I don't think I want that." Zak decided.

"No, tsk…I did not think so." ND25 answered as it began to remove Zak's leg cast. "Did you bring his other boot with you?"

"Oh, yes, I have it right here. How long will he have to wear the brace?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Tsk…hmm…that is difficult to predict. It would depend on how long it takes him to build up his muscle strength; as he is a Jedi, I would say several days." ND25 replied, and then pulled the cast away, "There, is that better?"

Zak flexed his leg and winced, "It's sore." He said.

"Yes, it will be because it has been immobilized for almost two weeks. Massage will help along with light exercise. PT7 will be in to instruct you." ND25 replied, "I will go to find PT7 and bring back a leg brace and support sleeve and shall return in a few minutes. You may put his boot on so that PT7 can fit the brace, Master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan got up, walked over to the table and started to gently massage Zak's leg, "Does this help?" He asked.

"Yes, a little." Zak answered, "Master?"

"Hmm?" Obi-Wan responded as he continued to knead Zak's leg muscles.

"What will happen to Terak and my parents?" He asked.

Obi-Wan stopped what he was doing and looked at him, "Why do you want to know, Padawan?" He asked.

"Because they're my family." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan sighed, "Terak did a terrible thing when he pushed you off the outcrop and then left you there; he will probably be sent to Kessel. As for you parents, I do not know, but they will have to answer for protecting Terak and helping to bury some of the younglings." He told him.

"Oh, that's too bad." Zak said.

"Zak, he tried to kill you and your parents, if you can call them that, rejected you a long time ago." Obi-Wan replied.

"I know; but they didn't really know any better." Zak answered.

Obi-Wan shook his head and continued to work the muscles in Zak's leg, "You have a very forgiving nature, my apprentice; and that is a very good trait for a Jedi to have. If Terak shows any remorse or regret for what he did, then the courts may go easier on him. But I do not think that will happen, do you?" He told him.

"No, probably not; there is too much hate in him." Zak admitted, "But he is still my brother."

"Only by blood, Zak." Obi-Wan said.

"I know." Zak answered quietly as Obi-Wan slipped his right boot on.

ND25 returned accompanied by PT7, "Here put this on your wrist." ND instructed and handed him a pliable sleeve open on both ends, with a slit on the side of one end.

Zak looked at it for a moment, figured out his thumb should go through the slit and pulled it on, "It's tight." He said.

"Hmm... tsk…let me see." ND25 replied as it touched each of Zak fingers and then his thumb, "It is as it should be; if it were too loose, it would not help you. Wear this the rest of the day, take it off tonight and replace it for…hmm…tsk….hmm three hours, remove it for….hmm…two hours; replace it for an additional….hmm…three hours and then you may leave it off until the following day. The next day you should wear it for….tsk…two hours, remove for….hmm….three hours, replace it for….two hours, remove it for three, replace it for two and then remove it until the next day. On that day….Zak, you appear to be confused."

"Well, um, that's a lot to remember." Zak said.

"Oh…tsk…of course. I am sorry; I will prepare a data pad. Would that make it easier?" ND25 asked.

"Much easier, thank you." Zak answered.

While ND25 had been instructing Zak on the use of the support sleeve, PT7 had placed Zak's leg in the brace and made adjustments to make it fit properly, "Are you ready to try this, Zak?" It asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zak replied.

"Good; first, bend your knee so that I can see….ah, yes that will do; now can you move your ankle? Yes, good, good. Raise your leg now, can you do that?" PT7 asked.

Zak raised his leg as high as he could, about three inches, "How's this?" He asked.

"Ah, good, very good for the first time. Now, before I let you stand, I must know if it is rubbing you. If so, we must correct this or you will develop blisters." PT7 instructed.

"A little, right here." Zak told it, pointing to the inside of his calf.

"Aha, yes I detect contact there;" PT7 replied, adjusting the strap there, "anywhere else?"

"No, I don't think so." Zak answered.

"Ah, good; then shall we begin?" PT7 asked.

"Yes, definitely." Zak said and started to slide off the table.

"Slowly, Zak; Master Kenobi, you may help him." PT7 instructed.

Obi-Wan took Zak's arm and helped him ease off the table, "Carefully, Padawan." He said.

"Put all your weight on your left leg first, Zak; and then gradually shift half of it to the right." PT7 told him, "Yes, good; keep an arm on Master Kenobi….ah…yes…good, very good."

"Can I take a step now?" Zak asked eagerly.

"Yes, hold on to Master Kenobi now." PT7 told him.

And so Zak took his first tentative step, followed by another and another until he had managed to walk all the way down the hallway and back again. He grinned happily at his master, "Can we go home now?" He asked.

"Yes, Padawan; we can go home now." Obi-Wan answered.

----------

The following day, brought two partings, Anakin and his family to Naboo; and Boba to Alderaan with the Queen and Gemma.

Obi-Wan embraced his brother and hugged both of his children, "Thank you, Anakin." He said.

"There is no need for thanks, Obi-Wan; you are my brother." Anakin replied, "Now remember, Padme is due in little more than a month. Come with Declan."

"I will; and may the Force be with you, brother." Obi-Wan answered.

"And may the Force be with you, Obi-Wan." Anakin said as he walked up the yacht's ramp with a child on each side.

"No more adventures, Padme." Obi-Wan said sternly.

"Yes, Master Obi-Wan." She answered with a mischievous smile, "Just don't get yourself into trouble and I won't have to." She gave him a peck on the cheek and then touched the top of Zak's head, "Take care of him, won't you, Zak?"

"Yes, Lady Padme." Zak answered.

"And don't forget; the baby is due in less than six weeks…" Padme began as she started up the ramp.

"Come with Declan; yes madam." Obi-Wan finished.

The ramp closed, the engines roared to life and Anakin raised the ship up and out; and then they were gone. Obi-Wan sighed and put a hand on Zak's shoulder as the ship disappeared.

"You miss him already, don't you?" Zak said.

"Yes, I have to admit I do." Obi-Wan replied.

"I do too." Zak said.

Not long after that, Zak stood beside Tantive IV. Bail Organa and the queen had already boarded with Gemma and waited as Boba said his farewell to Zak, "So, no more crutches." He said.

"Nope, no more crutches." Zak replied.

"And soon no more brace either?" Boba asked.

"That's right, soon, I hope." Zak answered.

"You don't suppose Master Kenobi would bring you to Alderaan sometime, do you?" Boba wondered.

Zak turned around and looked at Obi-Wan standing near the Jedi speeder waiting for him, "I don't know; anything's possible." He told him.

"Well, I hope he does; we could go exploring." Boba said. "Listen, I'd better get going; I shouldn't keep them waiting, him being the Chancellor and all."

"Oh, right; I'll see you soon and when I do, I will be doing flips again." Zak promised.

"Good, well, good bye Zak." Boba said, extending his hand.

Zak grasped his hand, "Good bye, Boba." He answered.

Then he was up the ramp, turning to wave before disappearing inside.

Zak sighed as Tantive IV disappeared and Obi-Wan put his hand on his shoulder, "You miss him already, don't you." He said.

"Yes." Zak answered.

"I do too." Obi-Wan replied.

"No you don't." Zak said, looking up at him.

"Well, yes I do….a little." Obi-Wan told him as he smiled.

----------

Within a week, Zak no longer wore the supportive sleeve on his arm, was walking well with the brace, and had started to remove the brace for short periods of time. Gradually, PT7 allowed him more time without the brace until, at last, he announced that Zak no longer needed it at all; and with a month, Zak had begun to practice acrobatic maneuvers and lightsaber techniques. While the nightmarish experience on Belarid had faded to the back of his mind, the memory of the others lingered on; and he vowed that he would never allow the atrocities that had happened there happen anywhere else. If he accomplished anything as a Jedi, it would be to that end.

The trial of his brother, Terak, and his parents; lasted little more than a few days; he was found guilty of attempted murder for his assault on Zak and, because he showed no remorse for what he had done, sentenced to twenty years in the prison colony of Kessel. His parents were found guilty of conspiracy for burying some of the murdered younglings and abetting Terak by hiding him after attacking Zak; they were sentenced to life in a farming prison colony near the Outer Rim. Doctor Orin's trial took place soon afterwards; charged with the inhumane and illegal experimentation on the Force sensitive Belaridian younglings, Orin was to be sent to Bespin to work for the remainder of his life in the tympana gas mines there.

"What are you thinking about, Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked as he came up behind his apprentice staring out into the darkening skyline.

"Nothing really; I just wish…." Zak trailed off.

"You just wish what?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, that things could have been different." Zak answered.

"I know; I do too." Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

They stood there together, Master and Padawan, until the sunset had faded completely and the lights of Coruscant began to flicker on.

**_--------------_**

**_Thank you all for sticking through this admittedly bizaare journey. I am grateful for each and every review from my faithful readers, Iluvewansmile, Jedi Master Arie Skywalker and JediDaughter1; and my new readers, oh I'm flying and Shannon246 and all those who are reading but have chosen not to leave a review. For those who are interested in further adventures, stay tuned; there are more stories ahead! Next up, Obi-Wan and Zak travel to Alderaan, where a learning experience in the mountains turns deadly when they encounter an illegal hunting party in "From the Heights". Again, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
